It's only love
by Faberrittanainthetardis
Summary: Basically about what happens when Sian's Dad catches them in a rather compromising position and how Sophie and Sian deal with the fallout.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so here's my attempt at a Sophie/Sian fanfic. Probably a one shot but I might write more, if you feel I've left you hanging.**** Thanks for reading! :D**

Chapter 1 

"I don't know why you're so freaked out about this movie" Sophie mused quietly as her girlfriend released a soft yelp and clutched her tightly "It's not even scary"

"Yeah, it is!" Sian insisted with an empathic nod of her head.

"Then why do you watch these films?" Sophie laughed "If they scare you so much. All you end up doing is jumping every two minutes and getting as close to me as you can"

"Maybe that's why I watch them" Sian said coyly "Maybe I want to be as close to you as possible?"

"Yeah?" Sophie grinned "In that case…All you have to do is ask" she turned her head to the left and kissed Sian shortly. As she pulled away however she felt the other girl pull her closer and deepen the kiss slightly "What about your movie?"

"Lost all interest in the movie" Sian replied between soft kisses "You're much more interesting"

"But…" Sophie was interrupted by a deep kiss and all thoughts flew from her head as she pulled Sian closer on the couch "Sian…What if your Dad comes back?"

"He won't" Sian murmured "He's at work"

"You make it really hard to say no" Sophie bit back a moan as Sian began to place light kisses along her neck "Sian…"

"Shhh" Sian giggled softly as she kissed her way back to Sophie's lips.

This time Sophie couldn't help the moan that escaped her as Sian's tongue glided across her lower lip and she allowed instant access. She didn't protest as the blonde girl moved so that she was straddling her on the couch though after a moment they had to pull away for breath.

"Woo" Sophie muttered dazedly as she gazed up at her girlfriend through half lidded eyes. She was met by a seductive smirk in response and leaned up once again to capture Sian's lips with her own in a heated kiss. She ran her hands up the jean clad thighs they rested on and Sian squirmed under her touch "God, I need you so badly right now Soph…"

Sophie gasped out loud at the need in Sian's voice as well as the hand that had slipped under her shirt but the first word in the sentence stopped her. She was about to voice her protests when the soft lips she had grown addicted to collided with her own in a needy kiss. Despite her concerns she kissed back with just as much passion and pulled Sian closer. They were so caught up in the heat of the moment that they didn't hear the front door open and shut or recognise the fact that somebody had walked into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

They leapt apart at the sound of the male voice and Sian tumbled off the couch. She would have hit the ground hard but Sophie caught her arm keeping her up. She balanced her gently before standing up herself.

"WELL?" Vinnie demanded loudly as her looked between them.

"Dad, it wasn't what it looked like…" Sian began shakily.

"Don't lie to me!" Vinnie growled furiously "I'm not stupid and I know what I saw…"

"Mr Powers" Sophie began nervously "Look, I'm…"

"Don't talk to me!" the man took his eyes away from Sian to glare intensely at Sophie "What the HELL have you done to my daughter?"

"She didn't do anything" Sian stated growing tearful at the situation. She reached out and grasped Sophie's hand in her own "We…We love each other"

"Love?" Vinnie spat "You don't…" he appeared speechless for a moment before he shook his head and began to advance on them "_you_" he said obviously meaning Sophie "Get out of my house!"

"Dad, Leave her alone!" Sian quickly pushed Sophie behind her, effectively shielding her "She hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Nothing wrong?" the man scoffed disbelievingly as he ran a hand over his stubble "This is all wrong…It's sick and _twisted_!"

"It's not!" Sian insisted as tears poured freely from her cheeks "It's only love. It's not sick!"

"First you pull that stunt with that lad" Vinnie stated angrily "and then you do something like this to me?"

"I'm not doing anything to you!" Sian persisted "We just want to be together"

"It's not right" Vinnie insisted his anger only mounting "What would your Mum say?"

"I don't care!" Sian said through sobs "I _love_ her!"

"Mr Powers…" Sophie started again, her heart aching at the sound of Sian's crying.

"I thought I told you to shut up?" Vinnie glared "And GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" he took a step back but paused as Sian stepped back effectively taking Sophie with her and gazed at him defiantly despite her unstopping tears.

"Fine" he muttered with a shake of his head "You want to be with this girl so much? You 'love' her?" he waited for Sian's nod before he continued "Than get out"

"What?" Sian's sobs increased by the second "No Dad, please…"

"You can't be like that in my house" Vinnie exclaimed "Now GET OUT!"

Sian flinched as her Dad's sentence ended in a yell "But…"

"OUT!" the man yelled pointing towards the door "NOW!"

Seeing he was serious Sian rushed out of the room, taking Sophie with her and they quickly exited the house. Once they were outside Sophie pulled Sian into her arms and the blonde collapsed against her, wracked with sobs.

"It's going to be okay" Sophie murmured softly into Sian's ear "I promise"

"How is it going to be okay?" Sian managed to choke out "He's kicked me out!"

"You can come back to mine" Sophie stated as she pulled back to brush back a piece of blonde hair that had stuck to Sian's cheek "It's going to be fine"

Sian nodded silently and allowed herself to be lead away from the house, though tears still spilled insistently down her cheeks. She glanced down at the entwined hands but made no move to pull away, the need for comfort from her girlfriend overpowering her need for secrecy.

~~X~~

"Sophie, you're late!" Kevin began to exclaim as he heard a slam of the door "You know you can't stay…" he trailed off as Sophie and a tearful Sian walked through the door "Oh…Erm…" he glanced at Sally unsurely.

"What's happened?" Sally asked, obviously worried as she got off the couch and approached them.

"Sian had an argument with her dad" Sophie explained simply "Can she stay here for a couple of days?"

Sally and Kevin glanced each other warily.

"Please?" Sophie pleaded "She had nowhere else to go and she can't go back home"

"Okay" Sally nodded eventually "she can stay for a while" she focused her gaze on a visibly shaking Sian and frowned in concern "Are you okay Sian? You look shaken"

"I-I'm fine but…Do you mind if I use your shower, Mrs. Webster?" Sian asked tentatively as she swiped tears from her eyes.

"Of course you can Sian, go ahead" Sally nodded her consent her gaze remaining concerned as she observed the obviously upset girl in front of her.

Sophie reached behind her out of the view of her parents and tentatively brushed her fingertips across the back of her girlfriend's hand.

Sian flinched slightly from the touch however and began to back away towards the door "Thanks" she turned around and rushed out of the room leaving silence in her wake. Sophie paused for a moment before she started out of the room after her.

"Sophie?" Sally questioned stopping the girl in question in her tracks "Maybe you should give her some time alone"

"But…"

"Your Mum's right Soph" Kevin interrupted her "Just give her some time to do whatever she needs to do"

Sophie glanced longingly towards the stairs every fibre of her being screaming at her to go after the distraught blonde however she simply nodded and sank down onto the couch next to Rosie.

"What's wrong with her?" Rosie asked curiously as she twirled a strand of hair idly around her finger "She seemed upset"

"She had an argument with her Dad" Sophie stated simply, offering no details "He threw her out"

"Right" Kevin frowned thoughtfully "I could try to talk to talk to him for her if she…"

"NO!" Sophie exclaimed quickly earning herself three suspicious glances "Erm…You probably shouldn't bother. I'm sure it'll all blow over eventually"

"What was the argument about?" Sally asked in concern as she sat tentatively on the edge of the couch "Maybe we can help"

"I dunno" Sophie shrugged and diverted her gaze to the ground "Something stupid I think…We can't really do anything right now" she breathed a silent sigh of relief when her Mum nodded and a silence filled the room.

"Sophie" Rosie muttered in annoyance after a couple of minute's silence as she looked up from her magazine "Stop it. It feels like I'm in the middle of an earthquake" she reached across and placed a hand on her sister's knee to stop its nervous shaking.

"I need to go see if she's okay" Sophie announced, jumping up from the couch. She rushed quickly out of the room giving her parents no time to argue and practically sprinted up the stairs. She slowed as she reached the top and heard the shower running in the bathroom. As she approached the door she bit her lip as she recognised the sound of soft sobs.

"Sian?" Sophie called quietly as she knocked softly on the bathroom door "Sian, are you okay?" her only response was pain filled sobs and she shifted restlessly from foot to foot "Sian, come on talk to me. I need…" her voice wobbled slightly and she sniffed back her own advancing tears "I need to know that you're okay"

"I'm fine"

Sophie released a soft sigh of relief as her girlfriend's choked voice sounded from behind the door. She glanced quickly around to make sure nobody could hear her before leaning slightly closer to the door "Can…" she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks but ignored her embarrassment and pressed on "Can I come in? I promise I won't look" a silence fell between them and for a moment Sophie was sure she had thoroughly freaked Sian out "Sian? I'm…"

"Okay" Sian interrupted though her voice was unsure "You can come in but…The doors locked"

Sophie took a quick look around before she jiggled the handle of the door to the left and the right, the latch coming undone "I'm coming in. Are you sure…?"

"Yeah" Sian responded tearfully.

"Right" with another paranoid look around Sophie slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her "Are you okay?"

"No" Sian answered through her sobs "I'm not okay"

Sophie glanced towards the shower but quickly looked away again as her eyes fell on Sian's undressed form "I wish I could make you feel better"

"Why does it have to be so hard?" Sian choked out painfully "Why…Why would he say it's so wrong for me to be in love with you? For us to…"

Sophie took a small step forward as the blonde trailed off into sobs "Sian, I need to…" she paused unable to word her feelings "Please, don't freak out" she was met with nothing but sobs but noticed a slight nod of Sian's head through the lightly frosted shower screen. She took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart and closed the remaining distance between herself and the door. The brunette slid the shower door open so as not to startle the other girl and stepped inside closing it behind her.

"Soph…" Sian looked up at her, her eyes full of tears"What…What are you doing?"

"its okay" Sophie soothed softly forcing her eyes to remain locked on Sian's as the shower sprayed down upon her "I'm still not looking. Trust me"

Sian nodded slowly before she moved forward so she was mere inches from her girlfriend "Soph?"

"Yeah?" Sophie reached up and delicately wiped tears from Sian's cheek.

"Can you just…Hold me?" Sian requested, her words catching in her throat "I need you to…"

"Okay" Sophie interrupted softly as she stepped forward and wrapped the blonde girl in her arms "It's okay…I've got you" despite the situation she couldn't help but revel in the soft skin of Sian's back under her hands and the feeling of their bodies pressed tightly together "You're okay"

"W-what about your oath?" Sian murmured tearfully into Sophie's neck as she held onto her for dear life.

"I'm hugging you" Sophie responded quietly "Not jumping your bones"

"He hates me" Sian sobbed clenching her hands into fists around her girlfriend's shirt.

Sophie didn't respond but proceeded to place small kisses on Sian's damp hair until her sobbing subsided. She loosened her grip as she felt a slight movement in her arms and Sian stepped back by a fraction of an inch.

"What we have isn't wrong" the blonde said shakily sounding as if she was trying to convince herself as much as she was making a statement "It's not sick a-and twisted…It's right. It's love"

Sophie smiled softly and cupped Sian's face delicately in her hands "It's love" she leaned forward slowly and pressed a light kiss to the other girl's lips, trying to convey what she was feeling "It couldn't be more right"

Sian sniffled lightly as Sophie swiped her tears away with her thumbs "I love you"

"I love you too" Sophie replied sincerely.

Suddenly remembering her state of undress Sian glanced down at herself and self consciously crossed her arms in front of her chest. Apparently sensing her discomfort Sophie forced herself not to glance away from Sian's face and instead reached out and grabbed a towel.

"I wasn't looking" she promised softly as she wrapped the towel gently around Sian's wet body "I promise"

"I didn't say you couldn't look" Sian smiled weakly "I wouldn't have minded"

"Er…" Sophie appeared speechless for a moment before she noticed the amusement in Sian's eyes "Maybe you should have told me that before, eh?" at Sian's bashful shrug she took her hand and squeezed it gently "Come on, let's get out of here"

The blonde nodded and allowed herself to be tugged from the shower. It was only when she heard a steady dripping on the floor that she remembered Sophie was still fully clothed "Soph, you're soaked!"

Sophie shrugged and looked down at the puddle gathering at her feet "it's okay. I'll get changed when we get back to my room" she walked over to the door and opening it by a centimetre, peaked out "It's safe"

Sian chuckled despite the lingering ache in her chest and grabbed Sophie's hand as they rushed out of the bathroom and across to Sophie's room.

"That was close" Sophie sighed in relief as she leaned against her door "I mean…we can hide holding hands but I think they'd get kinda suspicious if we start showering together"

"Probably" Sian laughed from her position on the bed "Thanks for that by the way"

"You don't have to thank me" Sophie said as she walked over to Sian and knelt down in front of her "You know I hate to see you hurting"

"Yeah" Sian whispered, a soft smile gracing her lips before she shyly ducked her head "You do realise that's the first time you've seen me naked?"

"Erm…I did realise that, yeah" Sophie nodded "I didn't really…see anything though. I promised you I wouldn't look"

"Oh" Sian murmured "That's…Good I suppose. I mean, I want our first time together to be perfect. I want it to be new and exciting and everything you deserve"

"Really?" Sophie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at Sian's heartfelt statement.

"Well…Yeah" Sian nodded, a slight flush to her cheeks "Not that I'm pressuring you. I know your oath is really important to you"

"We'll know" Sophie said quietly as she stood up and pressed a soft kiss to Sian's head "When the time is right"

Sian beamed up at her for a moment before standing up "We should get changed before you catch a cold or something"

"Yeah" Sophie nodded slowly and walked away from Sian to grab some PJ's "I'll just…" she motioned towards the door.

"You don't have to leave" Sian frowned "I mean we can just turn away, right?"

"Um…Okay" Sophie nodded unsurely and turned around, pulling her soaked shirt from her body. She heard a soft inhale from behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see Sian had only just turned away. She smiled silently to herself before she continued to get changed into a loose t-shirt and shorts.

"I'm ready" Sian's voice sounded after a moment "are you…?"

"Uh-huh" Sophie nodded before turning back around "so what do you wanna do?"

Sian shrugged "I was kind of hoping we could just…Stay in bed?"

"I'm not going to argue with that" Sophie grinned before she jumped onto her bed. Sian joined her a moment later and they both shifted under the covers.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asked quietly as she tentatively wrapped her arms around the blonde beauty next to her "I mean with everything that's going on…"

"No" Sian shook her head against Sophie's shoulder "I don't think he's ever going to talk to me again"

"I'm sure you'll work it out" Sophie reassured her softly "He's your Dad, he'll come around. You know you're welcome to stay here until then"

"What if he tells your Mum and Dad though?" Sian shifted slightly and looked up at Sophie to reveal fear in her eyes "What if he tells them about us and they stop us seeing each other?"

"We'll sort it then" Sophie whispered.

"But if everyone finds out and my Dad decides to send me away to like a…'Straightening out' camp we won't be able to" clearly Sian was growing more panicked by the second at the idea and Sophie tightened her embrace slightly "I wouldn't see you again"

"We'll figure it out of it happens" Sophie stated firmly "They're not gonna break us up no matter what they do. We can run away if we have to. I'll do anything to stay with you"

"…Okay" Sian didn't look convinced but nodded anyway.

"A straightening out camp?" Sophie chuckled suddenly.

Sian blushed as her words were repeated back at her "I saw it in a movie once…Something about a cheerleader"

"Right" Sophie shook her head in amusement before she leaned down and kissed Sian gently "I promise I won't let you go without a fight"

"Me neither" Sian responded sincerely before she shifted and returned the kiss sweetly, her hand resting lightly on the other girls cheek for a long moment. When she pulled back she settled back into Sophie's embrace barely suppressing a yawn "I can't believe how tired I am"

"The crying must have taken it out of you" Sophie whispered "You should get some sleep. I'll be right here"

"Hmmn…" Sian hummed sleepily as she rested her hand on Sophie's waist "Soph?"

"Yeah, Babe?"

"I wish my first time had been with you" Sian mumbled "That I'd waited for you so we could y'know…together"

"Me too" Sophie smiled lightly as she breathed in the intoxicating scent of her girlfriend "But I promise it's going to be…perfect. I'll do everything I can to make it perfect for you" she glanced down when Sian didn't respond only to notice she'd fallen asleep in her arms and leaned down to drop a kiss on her forehead "I love you"

As if hearing what she had said Sian shifted in her sleep and mumbled something into Sophie's neck.

~~X~~

"I'm going to bed" Rosie announced as she jumped up from the couch "'Night"

"'Night" Kevin and Sally echoed in response.

Rosie walked out of the room and jogged up the stairs. She came to a halt however when she spotted a trail of water leading from the bathroom to Sophie's room. A quick glance in the bathroom confirmed her suspicions as she turned the shower off and noticed a small puddle of water on the floor.

"Hmmm…" Rosie hummed curiously as she walked to her sister's bedroom. As usual she didn't bother to knock and instead just opened the door. She came to a stop when she noticed Sophie and Sian snuggled close together in the bed, both sound asleep. She frowned thoughtfully as she spotted Sophie's soaked clothes lying on the floor on one side of the room and a towel on the other.

"Huh" Rosie whispered as she stepped slightly further into the room "that's weir…" she trailed off suddenly, noticing both Sophie and Sian's hair appeared damp "Oh…Oh My God" she backed up out of the room and closed the door behind her "I should have know…Sophie and Sian are _so_ getting it on!" she shook her head idly before walking back to the bathroom and grabbing a spare towel.

"And she says I'm a bad sister" Rosie muttered as she glanced at her perfectly manicured nails then back to the trail of water on the floor, dreading what the task ahead of her was going to do to them "I can't believe I'm doing this…"

TBC…Maybe


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews for chapter one. I really appreciate them as well as the encouragement to write another chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Jaybes17: Thanks! Lol. You totally made me blush again. I love Sophie and Sian. As for BTBR…I'm kinda lost with it right now. After I reunited Ruby/Summer in the last chapter which was mostly devoted to them I have no idea how to write the next chapter without it being all R/S. I've written and rewritten it like ten times already. Seriously you have no idea how many times I started to write 'Rosie' in this chapter and ended up writing 'Ruby' instead lol. Sorry for the huge delay though, I'll try to update really soon! And…Thanks again for the review for this fic :D**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) **

Chapter 2 

Sophie released a soft sigh as she watched Sian sleeping soundly in her arms. She was distracted from her worried thoughts as the girl in question began to stir.

Sian blinked fuzzily, slightly disorientated until she noticed Sophie gazing down at her and the memories of the previous day came rushing back "Hey" she smiled weakly.

"Hey" Sophie responded softly as she tightened her embrace "Are you okay?"

"I don't know" Sian whispered into Sophie's chest "Maybe…Better than last night, anyway" when a silence settled between them she pulled back to look into Sophie's worried eyes "Don't worry"

"I can't help worrying" Sophie shrugged with a small smile "It's my job as your girlfriend, remember?"

"I remember" Sian laughed softly and pressed a lingering kiss to Sophie's lips. She pulled back after a moment, her expression turning serious "Thank you…For last night. You didn't have to do that"

Sophie rolled her eyes "Didn't I already tell you ya don't have to thank me for that? Which by the way I did have to do since you're my girlfriend and I love you…So there"

"Right" Sian shook her head in amusement at Sophie's simple statement and settled back into her previous position "What time is it anyway?"

"Um…" Sophie leaned up to glance at the clock "10:22 am"

"Oh" Sian muttered, a dark expression passing over her features "I guess we should get up before somebody catches us again" despite her statement she snuggled closer to Sophie and breathed in deeply "I hate this. Having to hide"

Sophie nodded though she didn't speak up.

"Come on than" Sian forced herself to pull away from the brunette and sat up in the bed "I'll cook you breakfast"

"Er…You don't have to do that" Sophie began nervously "I mean maybe you should relax and _I'll_ make breakfast"

"No way" Sian shook her head stubbornly "I've invaded your house so it's the least I can do"

"You know I love it when you stay over. Seriously Babe, you don't have to cook"

"Are you trying to say there's something _wrong_ with my cooking?" Sian frowned in mild offence.

"No!" Sophie shook her head quickly "not at all" at Sian's disbelieving look she backtracked guiltily "Okay, maybe a little bit. But remember what happened when you tried to cook that microwave pizza?"

"The instructions were wrong on the box" Sian pouted and playfully nudged the other girl "And your microwave isn't very good which is why the pizza was burnt"

"There's nothing wrong with the microwave" Sophie laughed "Or the instructions…And the pizza was burnt _and _still frozen in the middle"

"Hmmp" Sian huffed "Well I'm still making you breakfast" she leaned forward and kissed Sophie softly, pressing her back onto the bed. Though slightly startled Sophie pulled her girlfriend closer and deepened the kiss. Her breath caught suddenly as a hand trailed teasingly under her shirt and over her stomach.

Sian pulled back suddenly, looking slightly flushed "You need to keep up your energy" with a flirtatious wink at the dazed looking younger girl she jumped up from the bed and bound out of the door.

"Wow" Sophie muttered breathily. She lay completely still for a couple of minutes in an attempt to calm her rapidly beating heart before she forced herself to get up off the bed. She walked out of the room, not even noticing her clothes from the previous night had disappeared.

~~X~~

Sophie leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and smiled happily to herself as she watched her girlfriend swaying softly to the beat of the music from the CD player. She moved into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her lightly from behind "What are you doing?" she dropped a soft kiss on the younger girls neck.

"I told you" Sian grinned without stopping her movements "I'm making you breakfast"

Sophie shifted her hands to Sian's hips and peered over her shoulder "You're making scrambled eggs?"

"Well I was trying to make omelette" Sian frowned "But this is how it's turning out so I guess it is scrambled eggs" she smiled when she felt Sophie's lips on her shoulder followed by a small vibration "Are you laughing at me Webster?"

"No" Sophie responded trying to subdue her laughter "Not at all and…Just in case you were wondering the parental units have gone out so…" she leaned closer to Sian's ear and lowered her voice "Feel free to walk around the house half naked"

"What?" Sian squeaked.

Sophie chuckled at Sian's reaction "You didn't get changed before you came downstairs"

"Oh" for the first time Sian recognised that she could feel the denim of Sophie's jeans against the back of her legs and realised she was still wearing the T-shirt and shorts she had slept in "Maybe I should get…"

"Hell no!" Sophie grinned "You're perfectly fine the way you are. Very _very _fine"

"Yeah?" Sian laughed embarrassedly as she distractedly moved the 'Scrambled' eggs around the frying pan "You think so?"

"I know so" Sophie commented as she began to trail soft kisses along Sian's neck "And you know…Payback is needed for what you pulled upstairs"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Sian smiled as she tilted her head to the side to allow Sophie more access, content in the knowledge that they would hear if anyone returned home.

"Liar" Sophie whispered, her hand flattening against Sian's abdomen.

"Am no…" Sian began to say before she gasped out loud as her girlfriend lightly bit down on her earlobe before soothing the affected area with her tongue "Soph…"

"Hmmn…" Sophie hummed distractedly, her fingers trailing under Sian's shirt to rest on her stomach "What?"

"I think m-maybe we should stop" Sian stuttered, obviously flustered at the sensations coursing through her as she shifted the pan of eggs away from the flame "I'm sure the kitchen table isn't the perfect place no matter how appealing it seems right now"

Sophie couldn't help but giggle at Sian's statement "It's not easy to stop when I'm with you"

"Soph!" Sian sucked in a breath her eyes clamping shut as Sophie's hand began to travel up over her ribs.

"So this is what you get up to when Mum and Dad aren't around?"

Sophie jumped backwards and spun around to see Rosie standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest and eyebrows raised expectantly.

"T-That wasn't…" Sophie began to stammer as she glanced between Sian who had yet to turn around and Rosie who had stepped into the room "T-There was a spider, right Sian?" she didn't wait for Sian to reply and nodded profusely "And Sian doesn't like spiders so I was going to get it off for her…the spider, I mean"

"Sophie" Rosie smirked "If you saw a spider you would run screaming in the opposite direction"

"I suppose I had a brave moment" Sophie replied quickly "It wasn't that big"

"Hmmn" Rosie nodded knowingly and sat down at the table, watching as Sian turned around "Are you okay Sian? You look kind of…Flushed"

"Erm…" Sian shifted nervously from foot to foot "I was cooking…It was hot" her eyes diverted unconsciously to meet Sophie's eyes "I mean the cooking…Because of the flame. The flame was hot"

"Uh-huh" Rosie leaned back in her chair and tilted her head to the side in contemplation "So is there a reason you're walking around the house half naked?"

"W-We didn't think anyone else was here" Sian answered, pulling down on the bottom of her shirt and stepping more behind Sophie "Not that I'm usually…I mean…I left all of my clothes back at my Dad's and I Can't exactly get them right now…"

"Rosie, leave her alone" Sophie narrowed her eyes at her sister "You walk around outside with less clothes on than Sian has on right now…Anyway, what are you doing here? Don't you have a strip club to go to or something?"

"Ouch" Rosie said mockingly "No, I don't"

"So, I made you some tea" Sian distracted herself from the conversation by grabbing the rapidly cooling tea from the bench and offering it to Sophie.

"Thanks" Sophie smiled resisting the urge to kiss the other girl.

Sian nodded and looked away. She wisely chose to leave the eggs for the minute and settled down at the table opposite Rosie, Sophie joining her a moment later. They sat in tense silence for a couple of minutes before Sophie spoke up in frustration "Rosie, why the hell are you smiling like that?"

"No reason" Rosie tried unsuccessfully to wipe the grin off her face as she stared the two squirming teenagers down.

"Yeah well, it's demonic" Sophie grumbled as she placed a hand on Sian's knee under the table and rubbed it comfortingly.

"So…" Rosie stated brightly "How's the God thing going?"

"Fine" Sophie shifted uncomfortably under her sister's probing stare "Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering" Rosie shrugged "I mean I noticed you had started the whole water conservation thing"

"What's that meant to mean?" Sophie questioned in alarm as Sian grabbed her hand and held on tight.

"Just what I said" Ruby smiled innocently "Conserving water. People do it all the time…Turning taps off, taking quick showers, taking showers _together_…How was your shower yesterday by the way Sian?"

"I-I…Uh…" Sian looked to Sophie, fear apparent in her wide eyes "I don't…"

"Is there something you want to say Rosie?" Sophie demanded despite her shaky voice.

"Well I was just thinking about the fact that you two share showers now apparently" Rosie shrugged in response "I mean I knew you were close but…" she trailed off and waited for a moment "I was just wondering what Mum and Dad would think about this news"

"You're not going to tell them!" Sophie exclaimed as she released Sian's hand and jumped to her feet "You're going to keep your mouth shut!"

"Am I?" Rosie smirked "Isn't lying against your 'rules'? Maybe I'll tell them when they get back or…" she stood up from her seat "Maybe you can tell them yourself"

"Nobody's going to be telling them!" Sophie insisted as she started to advance on her sister until she stood mere inches from her.

"Yeah, if you say so…"

"You can't tell them" Sian spoke up shakily for the first time, tears audible in her voice causing both of them to look her way "Y-You can't. Please just don't tell them. We…"

Rosie's expression softened slightly as she watched Sian's demeanour falter, tears spilling from her eyes.

Sophie shoved past Rosie and rushed to Sian's side "Sian its okay…"

"It's not okay" Sian spoke through her tears "We're screwed Soph…Don't you get it?"

"Hey…No" Sophie pulled Sian towards her despite her standing position "It's okay. It's going to be okay"

"They're going to stop us being together" Sian sunk forwards into Sophie and sobbed openly into her stomach.

Sophie shot a stunned looking Rosie a glare that said '_I'm going to kill you'_ and wrapped her arms around Sian as best she could "It's okay"

Sian merely shook her head.

Sophie turned again to look at her sister, her gaze hard "You're lucky you're too far away for me to punch you right now" she softened as she looked back at Sian and pulled away gently. She bent down in front of her girlfriend and forced their eyes to meet "Sian?" she placed her hands on the blonde girl's cheeks and leaned forward until their forehead's met lightly "It's going to be okay"

"But…"

"No!" Sophie exclaimed, despite the fact that tears were filling her eyes "Even if the worst does happen we'll still be together. I promise we'll find a way"

"They're going to kick me out though" Sian whispered, her hands unconsciously resting on Sophie's shoulders "We won't be able to see each other and…I can't do it Soph"

"We won't be apart" Sophie reassured her gently "I won't let it happen"

"Why is everybody so against us?" Sian murmured as tears continued to trail down her cheeks "We haven't done anything wrong"

"If they're against us…We're against them" Sophie said firmly "Together. I'm not going to let them pull us apart. You have to believe me Sian"

Sian nodded almost imperceptibly and Sophie pulled back to gently wipe tears from her girlfriend's cheeks.

"Together?" Sian caught Sophie's hand on her cheek and gazed at her, obviously seeking reassurance.

"Together" Sophie nodded and pressed a soft kiss to Sian's cheek "No matter what" she paused for a moment until the other girl nodded before standing up to glare at Rosie.

"Um…" Rosie looked in awe at the sight of the young couple's obvious affection "I'm sorry"

"You're sorry?" Sophie echoed, confusion breaking through her anger for a moment "What do you mean? A minute ago you were ready to go running to Mum and Dad and now you're _sorry_?"

"I didn't mean to…" Rosie began before trailing off "I'm sorry Sian. I was just…" she sighed and ran a hand through her hair before glancing at Sophie "Look Soph. Didn't you notice this morning that your wet clothes had disappeared? Or that the trail of water leading to your room had too?"

"Um…No" Sophie frowned.

"I noticed it last night and…when I realised what you two had been doing I cleaned the water up so Mum and Dad wouldn't find out"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm your sister" Rosie rolled her eyes "I'm not a complete bitch you know even though…I might have acted like one before" she turned to look at Sian guiltily "Your Dad kicked you out because he found out about you and Soph?"

"Yeah" Sian nodded and stood up next to Sophie.

"So It's okay" Rosie said "I sorted it out last night so they're not going to find out" when Sophie and Sian still looked bewildered she continued "I suppose what I'm trying to say is I'm not against you. I support you"

"You're not going to tell anyone?" Sian asked unsurely.

"No" Rosie shook her head sincerely "I'm not" a moment later a blur of blonde rushed at her and she found herself embraced tightly. She chuckled and awkwardly patted the younger girl's back "Okay…You're kind of choking me Sian"

"Sorry" Sian pulled away and stepped back, smiling sheepishly "It's just…You're the only person who really supports our relationship"

Rosie shrugged "We can't all be ignorant bigots can we?" a split second after the words had left her mouth Sophie rushed towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Okay…" Rosie laughed as she returned the hug before gently pushing her sister away "Enough with all the hugging"

"Thank you" Sophie said sincerely "Really…You have no idea what it means"

Rosie nodded before glancing at Sian "You love her?"

Sian nodded and took Sophie's hand "I do"

"And you know if you hurt her…"

"You'll kill me" Sian nodded, a grin spreading across her features "Got it" she turned to Sophie grin still in place "We're okay"

"We're okay" Sophie echoed happily unable to resist temptation as she pulled Sian close and kissed her.

"Okay" Rosie's voice sounded teasingly after a couple of moments "Just because I support you it doesn't mean I want to watch you make out"

"Sorry" Sophie beamed not seeming sorry at all as they pulled away from the kiss.

"Well I'm glad you're 'Super Grateful' anyway…I broke a nail cleaning that bathroom" Rosie held up a hand showing them her chipped nail "A _Nail_"

"Such a tragedy" Sophie grinned as she wrapped an arm around Sian's waist, elated that they didn't have to hide anymore.

~~X~~

"What's that noise?"Sian lifted her head from Sophie's lap a few hours later and sat up on the bed "It sounds like yelling"

"I don't know" Sophie frowned and jumped up from the bed "Let's go find out" they walked stealthily out of Sophie's bedroom and down the stairs.

"Is she here?" Vinnie's voice sounded loudly from outside the front door "SIAN?"

"Mr Powers" Sally said calmly "You need to calm down…"

"Is she here?" Vinnie repeated angrily.

"Yes" Sally responded "She is. She's fine"

"She's anything BUT FINE!" Vinnie argued his voice rising to a yell "SIAN?"

"Soph…"Sian reached out and slipped her hand into Sophie's "He's going to tell them"

Sophie didn't reply audibly but tightened her grip on Sian's hand.

"Well anyway…"Vinnie said his voice still loud and cold, no doubt attracting the attention of passersby in the street "You can tell her that I don't want her back in my house until she's gone back to being normal" he kicked what sounded like a bag towards the door "I don't know how you can have them in your house after what they've been doing"

"What are you on about?" Kevin's voice sounded in confusion.

"Do you even know what your sick bitch of a daughter's done to Sian?" Vinnie yelled "It's SICK, I'm telling you!"

"Oi!" Kevin yelled angrily "If you call Sophie that one more time…"

"It's true!" Vinnie growled furiously "I'm sure you'll think the same thing if you actually ask them what they're doing. I mean…" he paused as Sophie and Sian appeared behind Sally and Kevin "Ah…There they are!"

"Dad…"Sian began weakly "We're not doing anything wrong"

"Yes you are!" Vinnie insisted "It's sick and wrong!"

"No it's not!" Sophie yelled just as loud despite her fluttering nerves "It's not sick!"

Vinnie released a low growl his anger getting the better of him as he lunged towards them.

Kevin jumped between them at the last second and grabbed the man's jacket in his hand, pushing him into the wall "If you touch either of them I'm going to call the police after I punch you myself"

"Whatever" Vinnie pulled away and straightened his clothing "Maybe you should ask your _daughter _what's going on in your house, eh?" he turned and walked back to his car.

"Huh" Kevin grabbed Sian's bags from the doorstep and moved them inside before closing the door and turning to Sophie and Sian "Anyone wanna to tell me what that was about?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all of your awesome feedback. Not really sure about this chapter but here goes. Oh and I know some of you wanted a slightly different outcome but I'm pretty sure this will make for plenty of drama late. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 3

"Well?" Kevin demanded as he looked between his daughter and her friend "What's going on? Sian?"

Sian swallowed nervously as Kevin's gaze focused on her and she reached out to grab Sophie's hand "Um…"

"Maybe you should sit down" Sophie suggested nervously looking between her parents "And we can talk about this"

"Fine" Kevin huffed as he walked towards the living room "But I want answers"

Sally paused for a moment her gaze flickering between Sophie and Sian's entwined hands and their faces before she walked after her husband.

"Soph!" Sian whispered in panic "What are we going to do?"

"It's going to be okay" Sophie soothed despite the nervous fluttering making itself known in her stomach "We have to tell them the truth"

"The truth" Sian echoed in alarm "Right. But what if…"

"Don't say it" Sophie squeezed Sian's hand causing her to trail off "We're going to be okay. We'll get through this"

"Together" Sian murmured, recalling her girlfriend's statement from the same morning.

"Together" Sophie confirmed sincerely "No matter what happens in there"

"I feel sick" Sian admitted, looking fearfully towards the living room.

"Nerves" Sophie smiled weakly "It's…"

"We're waiting!" Kevin's voice sounded impatiently.

"We're coming!" Sophie called realising her Dad was probably annoyed because of the attention that had been drawn to them in the street. Not that it was the least bit uncommon. She attempted a reassuring smile at Sian "We'll be okay"

Sian nodded before she allowed Sophie to tug her gently into the living room. They came to a stop in front of the couch where Kevin and Sally sat waiting for them.

"So what's going on?" Sally asked carefully as she sat forward slightly "Does this have something to do with why your Dad threw you out Sian?"

"Um…Yeah" Sian nodded as she readjusted her clammy hand in Sophie's grip "It does"

"We have something to tell you" Sophie started nervously "Please, don't freak out"

"Okay…" Sally nodded slowly, her brow furrowed in confusion "What's going on?"

"Um…" Sophie paused for a moment unsure as to how to tell them but unwilling to blurt it out "I'm…I…Me and Sian…We're…"

"Spit it out Soph" Kevin instructed his annoyance from before replaced with concern "What about you and Sian?"

"Me and Sophie are together" Sian spoke up from Sophie's side "We're in love" there was a moment silence in which Sally and Kevin glanced at each other and Sophie and Sian held their breath.

"Very funny" Kevin finally said as he turned back to look at them "What's really going on?"

"She's not joking" Sophie stated shakily "it's true…Sian and I are together"

"What…" Kevin looked back and forth between his wife and daughter "What are you talking about Soph? You're not…You can't be…"

"We love each other" Sophie responded, holding Sian's shaking hand tighter. Another silence fell between them and her gaze flitted to her mother who looked a mix of shocked and disappointed. Kevin dropped his head into his hands but didn't say anything "Mum? Dad? Please say something"

"You're saying that you're…" Sally paused for a moment "Gay?"

"I am" Sophie managed to speak "Sian is…Sian's complicated"

"Are you sure Sophie?" Sally asked "I mean…It's just…What will people say?"

"I don't care what people say" Sophie said firmly "I love Sian. That's all that matters" she glanced at her Dad to see his gaze was focused on something between herself and Sian. She followed his line of sight only to see he was focused on their entwined hands.

"How long has this been going on?" Sally asked carefully "How long have you both been…"

"A while" Sophie admitted, somewhat unnerved by Kevin's silence "It's been…A while"

"You've been lying to us" Kevin finally spoke anger simmering dangerously in his otherwise calm voice "All of this time…"

"Sophie wanted to tell you" Sian spoke up unsurely "I was scared about what people would think about us so I convinced her not to say anything"

"That makes sense" Kevin muttered.

"So…"Sophie began as she glanced between them hopefully "Is there a chance that maybe you would be okay with this?"

"I'm sorry Sian" Kevin eventually lifted his gaze from the ground to look at Sian "I need you to leave my house"

"Kevin!" Sally rebuked him, obviously shocked at his statement.

"What?" Sophie exclaimed in panic as she clutched Sian tightly to her "Dad! She can't go. She…"

"It's not up for discussion" Kevin said sharply though he refused to look at them "I need you to get out of my house Sian" he turned and walked out of the room.

"Mum she can't go" Sophie said pleadingly as she looked at her Mum with tears in her eyes "She has nowhere else to go!"

Sally hesitated as she looked between them, obviously not happy with the situation. She stood up after a moment "I'll talk to your Dad"

Sophie nodded and watched as Sally left the room before turning to Sian who looked slightly pale "Sian?"

"It's over Soph" Sian whispered in shock "It's…"

"Stop it" Sophie ordered "This isn't going to split us up. I promise"

"Your Dad's going to throw me out" Sian said glancing at the door "How exactly are we going to stay together?"

Sophie was about to answer when Kevin stormed through the living room and out of the front door. Sally walked in a moment after him and gazed at the girls regretfully "I'm sorry"

"Mum, you can't just throw her out!" Sophie exclaimed painfully "She has nowhere else to go. Her Dad threw her out already, remember?"

Sophie glanced between Sian's bags on the floor and the girl herself "Why did he throw you out?"

"He...He caught us together" Sian answered awkwardly "He didn't react well at all"

"Oh" Sally frowned "I'm sorry Sian. I convinced him to let you stay for the night but he wants you to leave tomorrow morning"

"You're just going to let him kick her out onto the street?" Sophie gaped at her mother in disbelief "He can't do that. You can't let him do that"

"He doesn't want you seeing Sophie anymore" Sally continued as if she hadn't heard what Sophie had said "I'm inclined to agree with that"

"What is wrong with you people?" Sophie practically yelled in frustration "What is so wrong with the fact that we happen to love each other?"

"You should head upstairs" Sally said looking away guiltily "Before he gets back"

"FINE!" Sophie yelled before storming towards the door, taking Sian with her.

"And Sophie?" Sally spoke up.

"What?" Sophie snapped.

"Leave your door open"

Sophie paused for a moment not quite able to comprehend what her mother had said before she stormed up the stairs and into her room. She pushed the door to but left it slightly ajar.

"So…" Sian bit her lip as she sat numbly on the bed "I guess I'm leaving"

"No you're not" Sophie muttered distractedly "Just give me a minute to think, okay Sian?"

"Okay" Sian tilted her head to the side and watched curiously as Sophie began to pace backwards and forward in front of her.

"This is bad" Sophie muttered more to herself than to her girlfriend "This is very bad"

"At least your Dad didn't kick _you_ out?" Sian offered softly though her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

Sophie stopped and turned to look into Sian's eyes. The blonde looked away after a moment as tears formed in her eyes.

"Hey" Sophie moved to kneel in front of Sian and took her hand in both of her own "It's going to be okay"

"It's not going to be okay" Sian responded tearfully "I have nowhere to go Sophie! Not to mention that we're never going to see each other again. They're going to keep us apart!"

Sophie stayed silent for a moment before her expression hardened in determination and she squeezed Sian's hand "I'm leaving"

"What?" Sian looked up sharply "What do you mean by that?"

"They're going to throw you out" Sophie responded distractedly, already thinking the plan through in her head "I'm going with you"

"You want to…Run away?" Sian questioned, wide eyed "Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes" Sophie nodded as answer "That's what I'm saying"

"I can't let you do that!" Sian argued emphatically "Sophie…"

"I'm doing this for _us_" Sophie stood up and sat on the bed next to Sian "They're going to make us stop seeing each other. I can't…"

"Soph, your life is here" Sian whispered "I can't let you do this for me"

"Why don't you get it?" Sophie exclaimed as she felt tears building up again "I'm doing this for _us_ Sian. I'm doing this for our future together"

"Hey" Sian murmured as Sophie dissolved into tears "Come here" she quickly drew the distraught brunette into her arms and held onto her tightly "We'll be okay"

"You have to let me do this for us" Sophie stated emotionally "Please Sian"

Sian pulled back slightly to look into Sophie's eyes "Are you _sure_ about this Soph?"

"I'm sure that I love you" Sophie said tearfully "I'm sure that I wouldn't cope without you being here so…Yes, I'm sure about this"

Sian gazed at her girlfriend silently for a moment before nodding reluctantly "Okay"

"Okay" Sophie placed a teary kiss on Sian's lips before pulling back and standing up "We need a plan"

"Where are we going to go?" Sian questioned cautiously "We could try my Mum's but that would be a bit obvious"

"I haven't thought about that yet" Sophie admitted "I guess we'll have to figure it out" her gaze flitted nervously around the room as if she expected her Mum to appear any second "We should leave when nobody's going to notice. Maybe late tonight?"

"Yeah" Sian nodded unsurely "Soph…"

"Don't ask me if I'm sure again" Sophie interrupted "I'm sure. I'm _really_ sure Sian"

"Okay" Sian said "So that's it…We leave tonight"

"Yeah" Sophie took a deep breath trying to calm herself down "And…I think we should tell Rosie that we're going"

"Why?"

"I don't know" Sophie shrugged "It just seems like the right thing to do since she's on our side. I don't want her to worry anyway"

"Okay" Sian stood up and slipped her arms around Sophie's waist "We'll do it"

~~X~~

"Rosie!" Sophie whispered as she knelt next to her sister's bed and prodded the form under the covers relentlessly.

"Go 'way Soph" Rosie mumbled, obviously not awake.

"Rosie wake up!" Sophie demanded in a whisper yell. She gave up on the prodding and resorted to merely shaking the older girl to get her to wake up.

Rosie groaned as she blinked her eyes open only to see a shadow looming over her. She opened her mouth to scream but a hand was quickly clamped over it.

"Don't scream!" Sophie exclaimed, her voice still a whisper.

Rosie squinted into the darkness and recognised Sophie standing next to her bed. She pushed her sister's hand away and sat up in the bed "Soph? What the hell are you doing?" she glanced at the doorway to see Sian hovering there nervously "What's going on?"

"Mum and Dad found out about me and Sian" Sophie whispered quickly, clearly in a hurry "They didn't take it well"

"Okay" Rosie shifted slightly so she was facing Sophie "And you're waking me up because…?"

"They're going to throw Sian out tomorrow" Sophie explained "They said we can't see each other anymore"

"Oh" Rosie frowned "Right…But what are you doing in my room Soph? And why do you both look like you're going to rob a bank?" she nodded towards the dark clothes they were wearing.

"We're leaving" Sophie said quickly "We can't stay here"

"Like hell you…" Rosie began to exclaim before Sophie's hand once again covered her mouth and she was shushed quickly.

"We have to" Sophie whispered as she removed her hand "It's the only way we can be together Rosie, don't you get that?"

From the look on Rosie's face it was obvious she _didn't _get that "But you can't just run away Sophie. This is…it's ridiculous"

"You said you supported us" Sophie pointed out.

"I support your relationship" Rosie pointed out "Not stupid decisions like this. Anything could happen to you out there"

"We need to do this" Sophie insisted "Please Rosie just…Don't say anything to Mum and Dad"

Rosie gazed at her sister for a moment before nodding hesitantly "Where are you going anyway?"

"We don't know yet" Sophie admitted "We just need to get out of here. Sian says she knows some people in Sheffield so…"

"Oh" Rosie murmured glancing over at Sian and standing up "Sian? Come here"

Sian hesitated before she nervously made her way over to them.

"I don't like this" Rosie said as she looked between them "I don't like it at all"

"We have to…"

"I know" Rosie lifted a hand to silence her sister "I get it" she looked over at Sian intently "I want you to promise me you'll look after her"

"I promise" Sian said sincerely "I would never let anything happen to her"

"I mean it" Rosie whispered fiercely "If she gets hurt in any way I'm going to hold you personally responsible, okay?"

Sian nodded silently.

Rosie sighed heavily and knelt down next to her bed "I can't believe I'm letting you do this" she stood up with something in her hand "You need money" she thrust a few notes towards her sister who hesitated "Take it Soph"

"But…"

"Here" Rosie grabbed Sophie's hand and pressed the money into it "You'll need it"

"Thank you" Sophie whispered sincerely.

"I shouldn't be letting you go" Rosie muttered as if she didn't quite believe what she was doing "You could get hurt, or lost or…"

"We'll be okay" Sophie said quietly "I promise"

"I know neither of you are stupid" Rosie said as she looked to the doorway "So I'm supposing neither of you are taking your mobiles?" she continued when they shook their heads "Which means I won't be able to contact you _but_ if anything goes wrong you have to phone me right away, got it? Use a phone box or something and I'll come and get you"

"Okay" Sophie agreed softly before they fell into a short silence.

"Mum and Dad aren't homophobic" Rosie mused "Why would they throw Sian out?"

"I don't know" Sophie shrugged "But they did and we have to go. Now"

"Be careful" Rosie ordered before she pulled them both into a tight hug "And call me if…"

"Anything goes wrong" Sophie smiled tearfully when they were released "Got it"

"Good" Rosie smiled faintly "Now go before I change my mind"

Sophie nodded and slipped her hand into Sian's who clutched it tightly "We won't be gone long. I promise. This is just until everything calms down"

Rosie didn't say anything but watched as walked out of the room hand in hand. She listened out for the soft click of the door before slumping back onto her bed, feeling tears unwillingly surface "What the hell have I done?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Thanks again for all of your amazing comments! I'm so glad you're enjoying the fic…It's really fun to write! Hope you enjoy the chapter :D **

**Oh and for the Sophie/Shirt thing later in the chapter if you wanna visualise (And seriously who wouldn't want to?) think what she wearing in the first kiss scene (April 11****th**** I think). I swear I was so distracted through that scene I had to watch it twice lol…Anyway, enjoy! **

Chapter 4

"So…" Sophie began as they got off the bus, their hands automatically joining as they did so "What are we supposed to do now?" she glanced around at the unfamiliar territory before turning her gaze to Sian "We're in Sheffield but we have nowhere to stay"

"Now…" Sian grinned and pulled her hand away from Sophie's to pull a phone out of her pocket "I make a phone call"

"Sian!" Sophie exclaimed in alarm, her gaze fixed on the object Sian was clutching "You brought your phone with you?"

"No" Sian rolled her eyes "I'm not thick Soph. This…" she held up the mobile phone in her hand "Is an old phone I keep in case of emergencies"

"I didn't know about that phone" Sophie murmured thoughtfully.

"Exactly!" Sian laughed as she began to dial the number "Nobody knows about this phone so they won't be able to trace it" she pressed the dial button and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Oh" Sophie mumbled, taking another glance around.

"Hey!" she watched Sian grin into her phone "Yeah…It's Sian" there was a moment of silence before the blonde spoke again "Yeah, I'm fine…Sort of" she fell silent again obviously listening to the person on the other end of the line "It's a long story…I kind of need somewhere to stay but…..Oh" her expression fell suddenly "You're on holiday? Seriously?" another moment of silence passed before her features brightened again "We can? Really? Thank you so much. You have no idea what…" she trailed off and glanced at her phone in surprise "Line went dead…Huh"

"So we have somewhere?" Sophie asked hopefully.

"Yep!" Sian nodded cheerfully "I told you I would sort something out"

"You're amazing" Sophie smiled warmly though she visibly shivered against the brisk morning chill.

"You're cold" Sian moved forward and wrapped her arms around Sophie's waist to pull her close to her body. She tilted her head curiously at Sophie's surprised look "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sophie responded thoughtfully "It's just…We're in public and you're…Y'know"

"We don't have to hide anymore Soph" Sian reassured her quietly "We're free"

"We're free" Sophie echoed, feeling a small smile tug at her lips "I like the sound of that"

"Good" Sian pulled Sophie close and kissed her softly "Because that's what we are" she pulled away and grabbed Sophie's hand in her own "Come on…Let's go"

"Where are we going?" Sophie asked curiously.

"To our new but temporary home" Sian answered swinging their hands between them "It's not far from here…Just around the corner" she glanced at Sophie "You're okay with this, aren't you? I mean I'm not pushing or…"

"I'm fine" Sophie stated firmly "And you didn't push at all"

"Good" Sian sighed in relief.

"So your friend or whatever" Sophie said casually "They're not going to call your Mum or Dad about this?"

"No" Sian shook her head surely "She wouldn't do that" she veered to a stop suddenly in front of a house with a white door "Here it is"

"You weren't kidding that it wasn't far" Sophie observed as they approached the front door "So…How are we going to get in?"

"Spare key" Sian murmured as she released Sophie's hand and stepped towards the wall "Should be…" she ran her hand along the bricks until she felt a small gap "Here!" she pulled a key out and held It up triumphantly.

Sophie chuckled at her girlfriend's enthusiasm and watched as she opened the door. They stepped inside and pushed the door closed behind them.

"So…We're here" Sophie said as she glanced around the hallway, pulling her coat off as she did so "It's nice"

"Hmmm" Sian grabbed Sophie's hand and pulled her into the living room onto the couch.

"Tired?" Sophie murmured as Sian closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the back of the couch.

"Yeah" Sian barely managed to supress a yawn and turned to face Sophie, her eyes only half open.

"God, you're adorable" Sophie mused with a soft smile as she placed a kiss on Sian's forehead. She lingered unsurely for a moment before she ducked her head and kissed the other girls lips quickly.

"That's helping" Sian mumbled as she gripped Sophie's shirt to stop her moving "You can keep doing that if you want"

"Your wish…" Sophie placed a gentle kiss on Sian's lips "My command" she leaned forward and captured her girlfriend's lips in a slow but meaningful kiss, her hand resting lightly on the blonde's neck. Sian deepened the kiss slightly and pulled Sophie closer so she was practically on top of her. Sophie didn't break the kiss, instead shifting so her knees were on either side of the older girl.

Sian pulled back for air after a moment and yawned sleepily.

"Thanks babe" Sophie joked as she placed her hands on either side of Sian and leaned forward "That really helps my ego"

"Huh…" Sian mumbled her gaze focused somewhere below Sophie's eyes "I didn't mean…"

Sophie looked slightly confused as Sian trailed off and followed her wayward gaze down to her chest "Sian?" she grinned when the blonde still didn't look up "You appear to be staring down my top"

"Yeah" Sian mumbled incoherently before she realised what Sophie had said "I mean NO!" her gaze shot up to meet Sophie's amused eyes "I wasn't…I mean…" she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment "I'm sorry!"

"Hey" Sophie pulled Sian's hands away from her face and smiled reassuringly at her "Don't be sorry"

"It's just…You're so…Wow" Sian began to speak disjointedly "And…With that top…I mean…" her gaze dipped to Sophie's cleavage again before she realised what she was doing and forced herself to look back up.

"I love that you want to look" Sophie said seriously, though a light blush was spreading across her cheeks "Anyway…That actually _does_ boost my ego"

Sian laughed softly and leaned up to kiss Sophie shortly.

"Now…" Sophie ran her finger lightly down Sian's neck to her collar bone soliciting a small intake of breath "I think I need to get you to bed"

"I think I need _you_…" Sian wrapped her arms around Sophie's waist "to come to bed with me"

"To sleep" Sophie chuckled before she stood up and offered her hand to Sian.

"Okay" Sian grinned as she took Sophie's hand and allowed herself to be pulled up "You're not gonna deny me kisses though right?"

Sophie laughed at Sian's puppy dog look "As if I could" she entwined their fingers and began to lead them out of the room before she stopped "I don't know where I'm going"

"Come on" Sian nudged Sophie lightly and pulled her along "I actually have my own room here from when I stayed before"

"They've probably realised I'm gone by now…" Sophie thought out loud as they climbed the stairs. Sian squeezed her hand gently but offered no other reply.

Rosie sat at the kitchen table staring forlornly into her bowl of cereal. She glanced quickly at her phone which lay next to the bowl only to see she had no messages and no missed calls.

"SALLY!"

Kevin's yelling from upstairs caused Rosie to flinch slightly, fully aware of the reason for his shouting. A moment later they came barrelling down the stairs talking between themselves.

"Where could they have gone?" Sally fretted in worry "Why would they have run off?"

"I don't know" Kevin stated angrily "but when I find Sophie she's bloody grounded!"

Rosie rolled her eyes at the typical clueless behaviour as she aimlessly stirred her cornflakes.

"This is typical of her" Kevin continued the fury in his voice palpable "She's so selfish. She just has to have what she wants no matter what the consequences are!"

Rosie gritted her teeth in an effort to supress the urge to yell as she stirred her cereal harder causing milk to spill out of the bowl onto the table.

"Your sister is missing" Kevin informed her as he noticed the movement "And you're just sitting there?"

"I know" Rosie said simply the anger in her own voice simmering dangerously.

"You know she's missing?" Sally questioned in confusion, her voice shrill "Where is she?"

"I don't know" Rosie shrugged "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you two"

"Rosie!" Kevin moved to the other side of the table and stared her down "Why did she run off?"

"Why do you _think_ she ran off?" Rosie leaned forward and narrowed her eyes not intimidated in the slightest "Really Dad. Search deep down and I'm sure you'll recall _why_ she felt driven out of her own house!"

"We didn't say we didn't want her here" Sally reasoned "She was just doing something which we didn't want in our house Rosie"

"Which is a part of who she IS!" Rosie jumped to her feet and stared at them furiously "You didn't want the person she _is_ in your house and so she felt you didn't want her!"

"You knew" Kevin muttered, lifting a hand to rub the stubble on his chin "You knew about what she was doing with Sian"

"Yes I did" Rosie answered calmly "She was in love with Sian. She wasn't doing anything wrong"

"Everything about it is WRONG!" Kevin yelled slamming a hand down onto the table "You should know that!"

"Don't tell me what I should know!" Rosie glared at him definantly "You can keep your bigoted ideas to yourself, thanks"

"Rosie don't talk to your Dad like that" Sally snapped.

"And _you_" Rosie rounded on her mother "Why didn't you do anything to stop him?"

"We're her parents!" Kevin stated loudly "We have the right…"

"You have no right to tell her who she can fall in love with" Rosie interrupted sharply "And you had no right trying to pull them away from each other"

"We have to think about things" Sally explained "About what people would think, how people would…"

"You care more about what the idiots in this street think than your own daughters happiness" Rosie accused darkly "Do you know what keeping them apart would have done to them?" she glanced Between her dumbfounded parents "I'm glad I let them go. I'd rather that than have to see Sophie heartbroken"

Sally and Kevin were momentarily stunned into silence at their daughter's sudden empathy before Kevin realised exactly what she had said "YOU LET HER GO?"

"Yes" Rosie nodded "And I don't regret it in the slightest"

"Do you have any idea what you've done" despite his low voice Kevin's anger was obvious due to his expression and clenched fists "Do you have any idea what could happen to her out there?" Rosie faltered slightly for the first time and her Dad continued in a yell "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS ROSIE!"

"No"

"If anything happens to her it's on you" Kevin said sharply as her approached her "It'll be your fault…Can you live with hurting your own sister?"

"If anything happens to Sophie it's your fault for DRIVING HER AWAY!" Rosie yelled as she stepped closer "If anything happens to her…I'll never forgive you. I swear it" with that said she turned and walked out of the room.

"DAMN IT!" Kevin yelled slamming his fist onto the table again "Sally? Phone the police…Now!"

"You don't regret this do you?" Sian asked again her voice slightly muffled by Sophie's shoulder "Choosing me over your parents?"

"No" Sophie shook her head instantly and dropped a kiss onto Sian's head "Of course I don't" she shifted slightly and looked down at the unsure blonde "The most important thing to me is being able to be with you…So that's what I'm doing"

"Good" Sian mumbled "Because I don't want to be without you either…I couldn't stand it"

Sophie smiled as Sian yawned again "Go to sleep" she lifted her arm to check her wrist "It's 9:00 am and you've been up all night"

"You'll stay here right?" Sian whispered her words holding a deeper meaning than they may have seemed to "With me?"

"Course I will" Sophie nodded "I'm not going anywhere" she grinned cheekily "Unless I get hungry and decide to order us Chinese. But you know I'll be back"

"Hmmm…Sounds great" Sian leaned up and kissed Sophie softly "I love you Soph"

"I love you too" Sophie murmured as Sian lay her head back on her chest "Now go to sleep"

"Uh-huh" Sian cuddled closer to Sophie wrapping an arm around her middle. Within mere minutes she had fallen into a deep sleep. Sophie lay staring worriedly at the ceiling for a few minutes before exhaustion kicked in and she too fell asleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Once again thanks a lot to all of you who for review this fic. I love to hear what you think! Umm…This chapter is slightly higher rated…Like a 15 maybe for 'Scenes of a sexual nature' (Sort of). And I have a question...Sophie is sixteen, isn't she? I wasn't quite sure before I wrote this but I **_**think**_** she is (I know Sian's 16). I don't know. If anyone knows I would greatly appreciate you letting me know! And one more thing…(I know I'm rambling) I don't know if Sheffield has a Shakeaholic since I don't live there but there's one in Newcastle so I just kinda went with it lol. Hope you enjoy the chapter anyway!**

Chapter 5

"Honey, I'm home!" Sian grinned to herself as she entered the house and pushed the door closed behind her. She paused for a moment half expecting Sophie to bound out of the living room and greet her with a kiss. When there was no response at all however her smile faded into a confused look "Soph?" she glanced into the living room only to Sophie wasn't there either "Hmmn…" she hummed thoughtfully to herself and shifted the cups she held in her hands before making her way up the stairs "Soph?" a soft whimper caught her attention and she moved quickly towards the bedroom. She stopped in the doorway when she caught sight of Sophie curled up on the bed, her body shaking with silent sobs "Sophie…"

Sophie stiffened and stilled at the sound of Sian's voice. She wiped the tears quickly from her cheeks but didn't turn to face her girlfriend "Hey...I thought you went out?"

Sian bit her lip as she noticed the hoarseness of Sophie's voice informing her that the crying had started long before she had returned "What's wrong, Soph?"

"It's nothing" Sophie sniffled "It doesn't matter" she buried her face in the pillow as a soft sob wracked her body.

"Hey" Sian set the cups on the bedside table and jumped onto the bed next to Sophie "C'mon Soph talk to me" she placed her hand on Sophie's quivering back and rubbed it soothingly "You're scaring me"

Sophie mumbled something which Sian couldn't hear.

"What is it?" Sian whispered as she leaned down closer to her distraught girlfriend to hear what she was saying.

"I…" Sophie choked slightly on her tears as she rolled onto her back to look at Sian "I miss my stupid sister!"

"Oh…" Sian's eyes widened in surprise at the remark. She was shocked into silence for a moment before Sophie promptly burst into tears again "Aww Soph come here" she slid down so she was lying next to the brunette and opened her arms to her.

"It's not fair" Sophie mumbled between her tears as she collapsed into the offered embrace and clutched Sian tightly "It's just not fair Sian"

"I know" Sian whispered soothingly into the brunette's hair "I know it isn't" she bit back approaching tears herself as her girlfriend's sobs increased at the statement "It's alright Babe…" she reached up with one hand to comfortingly stroke Sophie's hair "Just let it out. I'm right here"

Sophie continued to sob into Sian's shoulder before her sobs slowly turned to sniffles as she calmed down.

"Hey" Sian pulled back slightly to look into Sophie's teary eyes and smiled softly "Are you ready to tell me what that was about now?" she moved her hand up to tentatively wipe Sophie's tears away and the brunette leaned into her touch.

"I was j-just thinking" Sophie hiccupped "A-about what happened back at home and…You weren't here so…"

"Why didn't you call me?" Sian sighed as she brushed a strand of dark hair from Sophie's tearstained cheek "You know I would have come back straight away!"

"I can't expect you to just drop everything for me" Sophie mumbled, finally loosening the grip she had on Sian's shirt "I didn't want to bother you"

"Sophie" Sian rolled her eyes "Look at me" she waited for a moment until Sophie's downcast eyes met her own "If I was lying in bed crying where would you want to be?"

"With you" Sophie answered automatically "I would…Oh"

"Yeah 'Oh'" Sian smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Sophie's lips "There's really nowhere else I would rather be. So you…" she prodded Sophie gently in the ribs eliciting a small smile "Should have called me"

"Sorry" Sophie whispered as she took Sian's hand, entwining their fingers lightly. She observed their hands for a moment before she looked back up at Sian "I don't even know why this started"

"You were blocking" Sian informed her sadly tapping Sophie's chest with her free hand in demonstration "And when you didn't have anything to concentrate on and…you were alone with your thoughts, everything just came out I guess"

"God, I'm pathetic" Sophie muttered, her gaze lowering once again "I'm sorry you had to…"

"Hey!" Sian finally pulled her hand from Sophie's and moved both of her hands to her girlfriends' cheeks gently forcing eye contact "You have a right to cry Sophie. After everything that's happened…I mean you're…"

"Losing my family" Sophie whispered.

"Yeah" Sian nodded slowly and allowed her hands to drop onto the bed, "Do you want to go home, Soph?"

"Do you want me to go home?" Sophie asked softly.

"I want you to be happy" Sian stated seriously though her bottom lip had begun to tremble slightly at the prospect "And if that isn't here with me… "

"You make me happy" Sophie murmured "I can…I can do this if you're here with me but…"

"But?" Sian prodded.

"I need…" Sophie trailed off unsurely and reached out to grasp Sian's hands in her own "Can you just…Promise me you won't leave me?"

Sian swallowed heavily against the forming lump in her throat. From the look in the brunette's eyes it was obvious just _how _deeply her parents' rejection had hurt her. "I promise I'll _never_ leave you" she pulled Sophie closer to her and kissed her slowly trying to put everything she felt into that single kiss "I love you way too much for that"

"I love you too" Sophie whispered, leaning her forehead against Sian's "I love you so much"

"I mean it" Sian said sincerely "Nothing's going to scare me off or pull me away from you Soph. Not your parents or my parents…Nothing" she smiled suddenly and spoke again in an attempt to cheer the other girl up "Except maybe if anything resembling that big purple dinosaur that used to be on TV shows up…You know how much it freaks me out"

Sophie couldn't help but laugh at the statement "You're the only person I know who's scared of _Barney_"

"I'm not scared" Sian smiled as she rolled onto her back, relieved that her plan to distract Sophie seemed to be working "He just freaks me out"

"Hey, Sian?" Sophie shuffled closer and leaned up on her elbow to look down at Sian.

"Hmmn?" Sian hummed.

"I love you, you love me…"

"Sophie" Sian glared playfully as her girlfriend began to sing.

"We're a h…" Sophie trailed off as Sian pushed her gently onto her back and shifted on top of her "…appy family, with a great big…" she trailed off again as Sian leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Despite her surprise at the sudden action Sophie pulled Sian down closer and placed her hands on her cheeks as the kiss deepened. She moaned low in her throat as Sian's tongue slipped past her lips coming into contact with her own. Sophie ran her hands lightly up Sian's back under her shirt causing Goosebumps to erupt under her fingertips. After a moment they both pulled away with an audible gasp.

"Whoa" Sophie murmured, as always shocked at the sensations coursing through her "That's…wow…"she inhaled deeply "I don't think that's the kinda kiss the song was talking about Babe"

Sian laughed at her girlfriend before leaning down and planting another quick kiss on her lips "You're adorable"

"That's funny…"Sophie grinned "I was thinking about a pretty powerful word that describes you" she raised an eyebrow and bit her lip seductively "It wasn't adorable"

"Yeah?" Sian played along as she moved back down so her body came into full contact with Sophie's again "Like what?"

"Like…" Sophie tugged Sian up to meet her lips "Ridiculously sexy" she kissed her again "Gorgeous…Hot" she shifted her lips to Sian's neck "Stunning" she pulled back and placed a deeper kiss on a stunned looking Sian's lips "And extremely tempting" she once again pulled back and grinned when she noticed Sian's eyes had remained shut "Sian?"

"Huh…" Sian opened her eyes and licked her lips "You…" she took a trembling breath, attempting to fight her rising feelings "You win"

"I always win" Sophie stated smugly.

"If you say so" Sian smiled as she rolled off her girlfriend onto the bed, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat.

"Sian…" Sophie murmured as her eyes were drawn to the bedside cabinet "Are they what I think they are?"

""They certainly are" Sian grinned "But they might have melted by now"

"Hershey's cookies and Crème?" Sophie guessed hesitantly.

"Yep"

"You have no idea how much I love you right now!" Sophie exclaimed as she kissed her girlfriend quickly "You walked all the way to shakeaholic to get my favourite milkshake?"

"I know!" Sian stated in exaggeration "I'm a right romantic at heart"

Sophie chuckled at Sian's statement but crawled over her on the bed to grab the milkshakes "What kind did you get?"

"Skittles" Sian beamed.

Sophie took a quick sip from one of the straws and made a face "I guess that's yours" she handed Sian her milkshake before shifting closer to her and snuggling into her "You're amazing you know"

"For buying your milkshake?" Sian looked down at her girlfriend and smiled quizzically.

"No" Sophie shook her head and leaned up to kiss Sian softly "Just…For everything. For being you"

"Well…" Sian smiled bashfully "It's a full time job. And you're pretty amazing yourself" they fell into a short silence for a moment before she spoke up again "Oh…We're going out tonight by the way"

"We are?" Sophie pulled back to look at her "Where?"

"Clubbing!" Sian grinned.

"Sian!" Sophie exclaimed "We're underage. We can't go clubbing"

"I'm kidding…Relax" Sian rolled her eyes "Sort of…It's fine. You don't have to be 18 to get into this place"

"Okay" Sophie murmured before she settled back against her girlfriend "Sian?"

"Uh-huh?"

"When we see Rosie again…"Sophie said awkwardly "We don't mention the whole crying over her thing, right?"

"Right" Sian laughed and dropped a kiss on Sophie's head.

~~X~~

"You brought me to a GAY BAR?" Sophie exclaimed in surprise as she turned around to look at Sian who looked like she was about to die of laughter "Sian!"

"I'm sorry" Sian said through her laughter "It's just…Oh my God…You should have seen your face Soph!" She doubled over again in laughter as she recalled the stunned expression on Sophie's face.

"Hey!" Sophie smacked Sian's arm lightly "You could have warned me you know"

"Sorry" Sian finally managed to sober up as she leaned against the bar.

"So…Really?" Sophie glanced around before looking back at Sian "I didn't think you would be comfortable in one of these places…"

Sian shrugged "What better place to be ourselves right?"

"I guess" Sophie smiled.

"We can go if you're uncomfortable…" Sian began to offer.

"And miss watching you 'bump and grind' in that dress?" Sophie stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Sian's waist pulling her close "I think not"

Sian laughed and kissed Sophie softly, elated at their new found freedom "Let's dance!"

"You go ahead" Sophie smiled "I'll just get us a drink then I'll be right there"

"I'll be waiting" Sian winked before she wandered released Sophie's hand and wandered into the crowd. Sophie glanced up and down only to see there was no bartender around. She shook her head before following Sian into the crowd. As soon as her eyes fell on the blonde, she halted however her jaw dropping slightly.

_My ladies who got their own cash__  
__know how to swing their hips fast__  
__back and forth to the beat__  
__don't sleep girl__  
__show them how you work that ass__  
__my fellas who keep that s**t on lock__  
__and know how to keep their lady rocked__  
_

Suddenly aware her jaw was hanging open Sophie closed her mouth as she watched Sian dancing freely, her hips swinging irresistibly in time with the music.

_f**k a two step__  
__we break sweats__  
__because we're so damn [hot]_

The brunette's breath caught in her throat as Sian threw her head back as the last word echoed around the club. Her heartbeat increased and her hands became clammy, a very different situation coming to mind at the action.

"Oh My…" she trailed off as Sian opened her eyes as if she could sense Sophie was watching her. The blonde grinned cheekily and beckoned Sophie to join her. Sophie moved as if she was in a trance until she stood right in front of Sian who placed her hands on her hips and pulled her closer until their bodies met mid-sway.

_My ladies who got their own cash__  
__know how to swing their hips fast__  
__back and forth to the beat__  
__don't sleep girl__  
__show them how you work that ass__  
__my fellas who keep that s**t on lock__  
__and know how to keep their lady rocked__  
__f**k a two step__  
__we break sweats__  
__because we're so damn [hot]_

Sian leaned close to whisper in Sophie's ear without breaking their new found rhythm "What happened to those drinks?"

"Uh…" Sophie was unable to speak for a moment, concentrating fully on Sian's hips moving against her own "I…Um…The bartender wasn't there so I gave up"

"Your voice sounds weird" Sian noted tilting her head in contemplation "Kind of husky like…" her eyes widened in realisation as Sophie blushed brightly "Oh My God. You're…" she stopped suddenly, pulling Sophie even closer to her as her movements grew more purposeful against the brunette's body.

Sophie sucked in a breath barely able to supress a moan at the action as her hands flew to rest on Sian's Shoulder's, pulling her closer.

Sian smiled to herself as she heard the sound, heat flooding her own body as she met Sophie's lust filled eyes.

Sophie leaned closer to Sian her voice even lower and huskier than before "You have no idea what you do to me" she felt Sian shiver under her hands and was suddenly struck by the idea that Sian _did_ have some idea about what she was doing to her.

"Wanna bet?" Sian managed to speak as she planted her hands firmly on Sophie's lower back and pulled her impossibly closer so every inch of their bodies met resulting in a gasp from both of them.

"Wanna get out of here?" Sophie questioned suggestively, her hand dropping to rest dangerously low on Sian's chest.

Sian nodded quickly and allowed herself to be pulled quickly out of the staring crowd and towards the exit.

~~X~~

"Mmmph!" Sophie's back collided with the front door as soon as it shut and she found Sian's lips on her own as she was pushed back against it. She moved her hands to Sian's neck and pulled her closer as the kiss deepened. They parted for breath for a moment but wasted no time in continuing the kiss. Sophie pushed back off the door and guided them backwards towards the stairs which they stumbled up quickly never tearing their lips apart.

Sian gasped in a breath as Sophie's hands skimmed up her sides and made slight contact with her breasts before descending again. They collided suddenly with a wall a loud bang resonating through the house.

"Sian…" Sophie gasped as she began to kiss a line down Sian's neck.

""It's okay" Sian answered breathless from both the arousal surging through her and the collision with the wall "I'm okay" she felt a small pressure on the back of her thighs as Sophie's hands stopped there and pushed up gently.

Sian didn't question whether Sophie would be capable of carrying her to the bedroom instead complying as Sophie lifted her off her feet but kept her pinned to the wall. She wrapped her legs around the brunette's waist allowing her fingers to tangle into dark hair. She moaned softly as Sophie pressed against her hard. A moment later she found her lips recaptured by Sophie's their tongues tangling together as Sophie stepped back from the wall, taking Sian with her. They stumbled to the left and into the bedroom before falling onto their bed. Sian gasped into the kiss, clutching the covers as Sophie's thigh rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot. She arched unconsciously into the accidental touch.

"I want you" Sophie mumbled between kisses as she began trailing them down Sian's chest, pausing at her cleavage.

Sian bit her lip as she felt Sophie's tongue swirl swiftly over the skin of her chest. She paused, suddenly remembering something.

"Bloody hell" Sian muttered to herself as Sophie's hand moved behind her and she began to unzip the blonde's dress "Soph…Sophie stop!"

"Sian" Sophie mumbled as she moved back up her girlfriend's body and she pressed a number of soft kisses to Sian's lips "Shhh" with that said she kissed Sian passionately.

Sian responded instantly to the kiss as her hands threaded through Sophie's long dark hair. After a brief moment she remembered that she had something to say and flipped them over on the bed so she was straddling the other girl.

"Soph" The blonde pinned Sophie's hands gently to the bed, her chest heaving as she tried to find her breath and fight through the lusty fog that had filled her mind "We have to stop…Your vow. We have to stop" Sophie didn't appear to be listening however as her gaze was focused intently upon Sian's body, glistening slightly with sweat. She licked her lips unconsciously "Sophie, are you listening to me?"

"Wha…" Sophie snapped out of her gaze and looked up at Sian "What's wrong?"

"Your vow" Sian reminded her breathlessly "We have to stop or we're not going to. I'm not going to be able to"

"Sian let go" Sophie instructed softly. Sian released Sophie's wrists from her grip and was about to lean back when the brunette grabbed her hands and pulled her down on top of her "I love you and…I can't wait another second to be with you. I've accepted it. I want this…I want _you_"

"Okay" Sian whispered in anticipation before she kissed Sophie fervently. After a moment the brunette flipped them over again as their kiss deepened. Sian's breathe caught in her throat as Sophie's hand travelled down her side before slipping between her legs to land on her inner thigh.

"Soph…" she bit her lip as Sophie's hand began to trail up her thigh, taking the dress with it. The hand in question paused however just inches from where she needed it most and Sian looked at Sophie to see she had frozen "Sophie?"

Sophie's hand lingered for a moment before she withdrew it and quickly rolled off a flustered Sian to stand up next to the bed.

"I-I'm sorry Sian" she stuttered her hand lifting to her flushed forehead "I-I can't…I can't do this"

"Oh" Sian registered disappointment for a moment before she straightened her dress "It's…It's okay Soph. if you're not ready we can wait. I'm not pushing…"

"I-I have to go"

Sian's eyes widened at that and she sat up on the bed, her heart aching in her chest at the mere thought.

"In the shower" Sophie said quickly when she noticed Sian's pained expression "I-I'll be back soon" she moved forward onto the bed and kissed a stunned looking Sian quickly "Just go to sleep, I'll probably be a while" she scrambled to get off the bed and moved quickly to the door "I'm sorry"

Sian watched her go, her mind spinning with a thousand possibilities as arousal continued to pound through her system. She swallowed heavily before hauling herself out of the bed. She got changed quickly into shorts and a loose T-shirt as tears formed in her eyes. She crawled back into bed under the covers and buried her face in Sophie's pillow. She took a couple of deep calming breaths to calm her prominent arousal as well as her incessant tears.

"It's not a rejection" she muttered as if trying to convince herself "Definitely not a rejection. She _does_ want you"

~~X~~

Sophie sighed heavily as the water pounded down on her flushed body. She tilted her head towards the shower in an attempt to wash away the tears she knew were present on her cheeks. After what seemed like hours but must have only been about 15 minutes to half an hour she dragged herself out of the shower and got changed numbly. The teenager opened the bathroom door and padded across the hallway to the room she shared with Sian.

"Sian?"

Sophie stepped into the room and walked over to the bed where Sian lay with her head on her pillow. She winced as she noticed the blonde's cheeks were covered with faint tear tracks.

"I'm sorry" Sophie slid into the bed and wrapped her arms around Sian "I'm so sorry" she felt Sian throw and arm across her waist and snuggle further into her though she didn't wake up. Sophie kissed Sian's forehead lovingly "It's not you. I swear it's not you"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews for last chapter! They're greatly appreciated as always. Here is the next chapter…Rated 18 this time due to the um…Smutty tone? Hehe. I'm generally not very good at writing sex scenes so I'm sorry if it sucks. For anyone who doesn't like reading that kind of stuff I've marked where the heavy stuff starts and finishes in bold. Oh and also all grammatical and spelling errors are my own (I haven't had time to read over this chapter). I think that's all except I'm kind of going to pretend that Sophie is 16 so I don't feel weird about writing this so yeah…I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 6

Sophie woke the next morning and instinctively reached across the bed expecting to feel Sian's warm body next to her. When all she felt were the cold sheets under her hand her eyes shot open and she sat up in the bed quickly "Sian?" a quick glance around the room confirmed that the blonde wasn't there and she hadn't left a note as she usually did when she went out early. Sophie bit her lip in worry and quickly clambered out of bed, making her way downstairs. She paused in the kitchen doorway as her eyes fell on her girlfriend staring idly out of the kitchen window. As if sensing Sophie's presence Sian turned around and looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Hey" Sophie murmured as she leaned on the doorway "You're up early"

"Yeah" Sian nodded stiffly and leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms "I guess I am…So are you"

"You weren't there when I woke up" Sophie said quietly "I got worried"

"Well you weren't there when I fell asleep" Sian countered, a hint of annoyance in her voice "So I guess this makes us even"

"Erm…" Sophie shifted uncomfortably "Right. Look Sian, about last night…"

"I don't want to talk about last night Soph" Sian responded as she turned around again in an attempt to hide the hurt expression she was sure covered her face. She took a deep breath as she felt tears building up and walked over to a nearby cupboard in a futile attempt to look busy.

"C'mon…" Sophie sighed watching Sian open a cupboard above the bench "It wasn't what it…" she trailed off as her girlfriend stretched in order to reach something, her shirt riding up in the process to reveal a purple bruise on her back "Oh My God…Sian what _is_ that?" she rushed over to her the other girl and lifted her shirt to examine the bruise.

"What's what?" Sian twisted in an attempt to see what Sophie was talking about.

"Stay still" Sophie ordered, her hand free hand dropping to Sian's waist as she leaned down. She lifted the shirt a bit further and gasped when she noticed there was a lighter bruise above the first.

"What is it?" Sian repeated still struggling to actually see.

"You have bruises on your back" Sophie answered as she traced her fingers tentatively over one. She looked up at Sian in concern "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sian questioned the hurt look from earlier reappearing on her face tenfold "Last night? The wall upstairs?"

"Oh…" Sophie's eyes widened in surprise and a faint blush covered her cheeks "Yeah…Of course I remember. I just…" she frowned and glanced down at the bruises on Sian's back "I did that to you?"

"You didn't do anything I didn't want you to do" Sian said quickly in an attempt to rid Sophie of the guilt which was visible in her eyes. She turned around, her shirt dropping to cover her back again as she did so "It's okay"

"It's not okay" Sophie shook her head quickly and stepped back from Sian until her back hit the counter across the room "It's…It's not okay Sian! This is the freakin' PROBLEM!"

"Why are you shouting?" Sian asked in confusion "And why are my bruises the problem?"

"You don't understand" Sophie said, her voice lower than before as she ran a hand through her hair "You can't understand"

"Then make me understand" Sian moved closer to Sophie but stopped short of touching her as the brunette shuffled away "Is this about what happened last night? About how close we were to…" she trailed off and swallowed heavily as images of the night before came rushing back to her "I can understand if you're not ready. That's not what I'm mad at you about"

"It's not that I'm not ready" Sophie muttered.

"Than what is it?" Sian questioned desperately "Is it…Is it that you've suddenly decided that you're not attracted to me enough to 'do it' with me?"

Sophie's jaw dropped in shock and despite her earlier emotions she found herself bursting out laughing at the ridiculousness of Sian's statement.

"Sophie!" Sian exclaimed, wounded expression appearing on her face "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry" Sophie said as she sobered slightly "It's just…I'm pretty sure that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard"

"Well it may seem ridiculous to _you_" Sian frowned, averting her eyes from Sophie's.

"I'm sorry" Sophie finally reached out and took Sian's hand in her own "That's definitely not the reason. I promise"

"So what _is_ the reason?" the blonde asked utterly confused "did I do something wrong? Did I go too fast or…?"

"There are a few" Sophie answered nervously "Reasons I mean"

"Well tell me" Sian moved to sit down on the floor, leaning against the cupboards behind her and gently tugged Sophie down with her "I need to know what's wrong"

"Okay" Sophie took a deep breath as Sian shifted so they sat cross legged across from each other "It's just…"

"Take your time" Sian whispered, offering an encouraging smile as Sophie trailed off unsurely "I'm not going anywhere"

"Right" Sophie smiled shakily and grasped Sian's hands in both of her own "I've never done this before"

"I know"

"And you_ have_ done this before" Sophie continued pointedly "Which means you have more experience than I have"

"Not really" Sian disagreed softly "I've never been with a girl before"

"But you know roughly where to…and how to…" Sophie blushed brightly and Sian had to supress a grin at the adorable sight of her flustered girlfriend "Which brings me to my other problem which is kind of connected to why I laughed before"

"Okay…?" Sian nodded for her to go on.

"You're Sian" Sophie pointed out.

"Yes, I am" Sian agreed.

"You're _Sian_" Sophie said again.

"I think I know my own name Soph" Sian stated her blue eyes twinkling in amusement "And if I hadn't before I definitely do now…What does my name have to do with this?"

"You're hot" Sophie said bluntly "Like really, really _smoking _hot"

"Um…Thanks?" Sian smiled quizzically "I still don't get it"

"And well…I'm just Sophie" Sophie frowned "I'm not as experienced as you and you're obscenely sexy and I'm just…Sophie. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

"Yes, I do" Sian said, her expression darkening "And I don't bloody like it Soph" when Sophie merely shrugged and looked away Sian pulled her hands away and placed them on Sophie's cheeks forcing eye contact "No listen to me…Don't do that to yourself. Don't put yourself down. You're beautiful, sexy, hot…everything. Really. You make me feel things nobody has before. You…You make me_ want _things nobody else has" seeing Sophie was about to speak up she continued "Definitely not Ryan. Not even close. I'm in love with _you_. Every single inch of you" she grinned cheekily "You better believe me"

"What if I'm not very good at it?" Sophie spoke up nervously causing Sian to lower her hands "What If we're…Y'know and I can't get you to 'that place'? What if you don't like it?"

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem Soph" Sian chuckled "You've taken me to 'That place' many times"

"What?" Sophie looked up sharply her face the picture of surprised.

"Did I say that out loud?" Sian flushed with embarrassment "I didn't mean to say that"

"So what do you mean?" Sophie asked curiously "We haven't even…"

Sian regarded Sophie for a minute attempting to work out if the brunette was teasing her or if she was really that innocent. Seeing Sophie's expression was completely sincere Sian stumbled awkwardly over her words "I…Uh…Never mind…It doesn't matter"

"I want to know" Sophie said surely.

Sian sighed, realising she wasn't going to get out of it "Well you know…When I'm 'Flying solo' or whatever"

"Oh" Sophie said realisation sweeping over her "Oooooh, right I get it" she smiled softly as she noticed Sian's flushed look "You think about me?"

"Of course I do" Sian said instantly despite her embarrassment "What else would I want to think about?"

"Yeah?" Sophie beamed at the answer "What do think about me?"

"Oh no" Sian shook her head and laughed nervously "There's no way we're having that conversation right now Soph"

"Whhhhyy?" Sophie whined playfully.

"Because it's embarrassing" Sian self-consciously lifted a hand to her burning cheek "I'm making myself sound like a sex addict or something"

"It's adorable" Sophie giggled before leaning forward and kissing Sian softly. She lifted her hands to her girlfriend's cheeks to support the kiss before pulling back "And hot. Which by the way…" she shifted her hands on Sian's burning cheeks "You totally are right now"

"Shut up" Sian grinned "This is your fault"

"And why is that?" Sophie challenged softly "I didn't even do anything yet"

Sian rolled her eyes but chose not to answer the question, instead pulling Sophie back to her so their lips met passionately. Her hands threaded briefly into Sophie's hair before they pulled back breathing slightly heavier than before "So…Are we okay? Or is there something else I should know about?"

"No" Sophie shook her head and looked down at the floor "But I'm sorry about your back. I didn't mean to hurt you" she glanced back up and looked at Sian sincerely "I don't want to do anything to hurt you"

"It's okay" Sian smiled lightly "I don't mind. And you're not going to hurt me. I promise" after a moment of silence she shifted uncomfortably and shot Sophie a grin "And now I have to stand up because I'm going numb" she stood up quickly leaving Sophie gazing up at her.

"I could rub it better" Sophie grinned flirtatiously.

"Somebody found their confidence" Sian laughed as she offered a hand to help Sophie up off the floor.

"Maybe" Sophie allowed herself to be pulled up off the ground and stepped into Sian's arms "Are you doing anything today?"

"No" Sian shook her head against Sophie's shoulder "Nothing"

"Good" Sophie smiled as she pulled back "Because we're going back to bed"

"Want me to grab a DVD?" Sian asked.

"Great idea!" Sophie kissed Sian softly "I'll meet your upstairs!" with that said she turned and skipped happily from the room.

Sian chuckled to herself as she watched her girlfriend leave "What did I do to deserve her?"

"I dunno!" Sophie called back "Must have been pretty damn good!"

"Must have" Sian whispered to herself.

"I can't concentrate" Sian complained halfway through their sixth film of the day "Seriously Soph, if you keep doing that I think I'm going to explode"

"I'm not doing anything!" Sophie defended innocently.

Sian breathed in a shuddering breath "Sophie where is your hand?"

"Here" Sophie waved the hand that was partially pinned under Sian's body.

"Other one"

"Um…" Sophie looked down her eyes widening in surprise when she noticed that her fingers which had just been trailing across Sian's stomach had slipped under the waistband of the blonde's shorts "Oh! I'm sorry!" she quickly withdrew her hand and held it to her chest.

"It's okay" Sian grabbed Sophie's hand and moved it back to her stomach "It wasn't your fault" she returned her eyes to the film and smiled to herself when she felt Sophie's fingers begin to trail lazily over her abdomen again.

~~**Sexual Content~~**

"Sian?" Sophie whispered as she moved her hand consciously higher. She looked up to meet the blonde's gaze "Is this okay?"

Sian nodded numbly but didn't move as her girlfriend's hand grazed the bottom of her breast. She sucked in a breath however as the thumb of the said hand trailed hesitantly over her now hardened nipple "Sophie…"

Sophie leaned up and kissed Sian passionately who in turn pulled the brunette on top of her, deepening the kiss. Sophie's hands trailed down to clutch the hem of Sian's shirt and she pulled away for a moment "Can I…?"

"Are y-you sure about this Soph?" Sian stuttered "Because I…"

Sophie interrupted her with a soft kiss "I'm sure. I _love _you Sian. I just want to _show _you that, y'know?"

"Okay" Sian nodded apprehensively and lifted her arms allowing Sophie to pull her shirt up and over her head. The brunette allowed herself a moment for her gaze to take in her girlfriend's newly discovered skin before looking back into her eyes "You're so beautiful…"

Sian blushed at the compliment before leaning up to kiss Sophie softly, her own hands trailing to grab the hem of the other girl's shirt. She pulled back and smiled reassuringly at Sophie's nervous expression "If I go too fast just tell me to slow down or stop, okay?"

"Okay" Sophie nodded unsurely and allowed Sian to pull her shirt off. As soon as the item of clothing left her however, Sophie instinctively crossed her arms in front of her bare chest.

"Hey" Sian placed her hands on Sophie's but made no move to pull her girlfriend's arms away "It's okay" she looked up and smiled as she met Sophie's gaze "You're beautiful Soph" she leaned up and brushed their lips gently together before whispering against them "Let me…Let me see you. It's okay" she paused for a moment before she felt Sophie's arms relax between them before they fell to her sides completely. She pulled backwards extremely slowly, making sure to keep her gaze locked on Sophie's "You can tell me to stop if you want"

Sophie shook her head instantly "I want this…"

Sian nodded "Can I…?"

Sophie hesitated at that feeling suddenly self-conscious again but answered anyway "Okay"

"Okay" Sian breathed, her gaze lingering on Sophie's face for a moment before dropping to her chest. There was a beat of silence before Sian felt Sophie bring their lips together again and push backwards causing them to drop back down onto the bed.

"I'm kind of new at this" Sophie smiled as they pulled back "So…I need you to tell me what's good as I go along, okay?"

"Okay" Sian whispered in anticipation.

"Good" Sophie murmured before she moved her lips back to Sian's jawline and kissed a trail down her jaw towards her neck. She lingered there for a moment unable to resist nipping slightly at the soft skin with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. Sian whimpered at the sensation and clutched onto Sophie even tighter.

"Good?" Sophie questioned distractedly as she began to kiss her way down Sian's chest.

"Yeah" Sian managed to say despite her rapid breathing "De…" a gasp escaped her mouth and she arched up as Sophie captured a nipple between her lips "Soph!" she glanced down surprised Sophie had felt comfortable enough to carry out the action.

_Definitely Good_ Sophie smirked to herself as she shifted slightly and dragged her thigh up the bed to rest lightly between Sian's legs. She watched the blonde's reaction and smiled when Sian's head thumped back onto the pillow, her body arching even more and a soft groan escaping her.

"May I?" Sophie questioned with a soft smile, her hands lingering over the waistband of Sian's shorts. Sian looked up and offered a barely there nod, far too distracted by the image of Sophie kneeling over her to pay much attention. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth as Sophie pulled the shorts down her legs excruciatingly slowly and threw them behind them. She glanced up and met Sian's lust filled gaze before removing the other girl's last item of clothing.

"Sophie" Sian spoke huskily as she reached down and grabbed Sophie's hand to tug her up the bed towards her "I want…I need…" unable to express her feelings Sian merely pulled Sophie into a deep kiss and allowed her hands to trail lightly from the brunette's shoulders to her chest.

"Sian?" Sophie pulled back and gasped slightly at the feelings coursing through as she dragged her own hand slowly down Sian's thigh and up the other causing Sian's breath to hitch in her throat. As if knowing what the question was Sian nodded in consent and hoped internally that Sophie wouldn't freeze up again. A moment later however a shock ran through her as her girlfriend's hand finally reached its destination.

Sophie inhaled sharply as her finger's slipped into wet folds and she stroked up and down unsurely. She assumed she had located the right spot when Sian's hips bucked and a soft gasp escaped her "Is this okay?" she fumbled for a moment before her fingers slipped inside the other girl. She paused for a moment, fascinated by the textures under her fingertips before beginning to move them slowly.

"Yeah" Sian finally gasped in answer to the question Sophie had asked about two minutes ago.

"I'm not hurting you?" Sophie questioned breathily as she watched Sian's eyes squeeze shut

"Nuh-uh" Sian mumbled incoherently.

Sophie smiled to herself at Sian's inability to string together simple sentences in that moment and sped up her movements.

"Sophie" Sian pulled Sophie down into a sloppy kiss her hands trailing delicately up and down the younger girl's back though she had to pull back after a moment in order to gain control of her breathing.

"Sian" Sophie whispered, her lips pressed to the corner of Sian's lips.

"Soph" Sian moaned low in her throat before cupping Sophie's face in her hands and kissing her softly despite her lack of breath to do so. She pulled back after a moment "I…" she swallowed heavily as Sophie's steady movements brought her closer and closer to the edge "I love you" she gasped in pleasure "I-I think I'm really…"

Sophie didn't respond audibly but subtly sped up her movements and pressed more into the girl beneath her.

"Soph" Sian panted struggling to keep her eyes open but needing Sophie to see, needing her to believe, to know how she felt about her by providing something words couldn't. As her release washed over her she forced her eyes to remain open and gazed intently into the eyes above her.

Sophie inhaled sharply touched beyond belief at how intimately open Sian was being with her. Feeling a clenching around her fingers she again sped up her movements causing Sian to gasp aloud, her eyes almost falling shut. The blonde forced them open again however just as she toppled over the brink a small cry of pleasure escaping her as she did so. Spent, she collapsed back onto the pillow, her breathing heavy and ragged. Sophie too collapsed onto her side, breathing heavily.

**~~End of Sexual content~~**

"Hey" Sophie said breathlessly as she placed a small kiss on Sian's cheek "Are you okay?" she smiled and tilted her head to the side when Sian didn't respond "I didn't break you, did I?"

"Uh…..Gimme a minute Soph" Sian mumbled.

Sophie chuckled slightly proud of herself as she noticed the slurring to Sian's words "Okay" she lifted Sian's hand to her lips and dropped a soft kiss on the other girl's knuckles.

"Um…" Sian turned her head slightly to look at Sophie who was lying half next to her and half on top of her "Wow. You…You just…Wow"

"Good wow?" Sophie smiled hopefully.

"Uh-huh" Sian nodded and shifted to kiss Sophie softly "That was…"

"Wow?" Sophie grinned as Sian trailed off.

"Amazing" Sian supplied breathlessly "_You_ are…" she pressed her lips to Sophie's once again, allowing them to linger for a long moment "Incredibly amazing Sophie Webster"

Sophie shrugged bashfully before looking up into Sian's eyes which were gradually falling shut "Sian?"

"Hmmn?"

"I love you" Sophie whispered sincerely.

"I love you too" Sian responded, drawing small pattern's on Sophie's ribs with her fingertips.

"You're tired" Sophie observed with a soft smile as her girlfriend's eyes began to close again.

"I'm not tired!" Sian's eyes shot open.

"It's okay" Sophie whispered as she drew Sian into her arms and held her tightly "Go to sleep"

"But what about you?" Sian murmured drowsily.

Sophie smiled fully aware of what Sian was referring to "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine"

"But I really want to make love to you" Sian yawned tiredly.

"We have plenty of time" Sophie said softly "Just sleep now"

"I love you" Sian murmured again as she snuggled closer to her girlfriend and closed her eyes.

"I love you too" Sophie whispered as her own eyes fell shut. After a couple of minutes the only sound in the room was their steady breathing as they fell into a deep sleep.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Thanks for all of your reviews for the last one I posted. I love hearing what you think about what I write! As for this chapter…It's kind of long. Like 12 pages (4,867 words) long so I'm starting to wonder if I should cut back on the length of the chapters…What do you think? I'm not sure…Also this chapter is a little bit bloody so watch out for that if you don't like blood. Um…That's all I think apart from…I posted a slight clue as to what will be happening in the next chapter at the end of this…Enjoy! **

Chapter 7

The first thing Sophie was aware of when she woke up the next morning was the fact that her nose itched. A lot. Sighing irritably at the disruption she raised a hand to scratch the offending itch. She blinked her eyes open tiredly and smiled softly when she noticed that the cause of the itching was a couple of strands of blonde hair from the head which rested comfortably on her chest. Trying not to move anymore she held her breath and resisted the temptation to change position despite the pins and needles shooting through her left arm.

"I know you're awake you know" Sian murmured softly causing Sophie to start slightly in surprise.

"I thought you were asleep" Sophie said softly "How did you know I was awake?"

"Your heart rate changed" Sian whispered her fingertips ghosting a trail over the brunette's chest.

"Must be because you make my heart skip a beat" Sophie quipped with a cheesy grin.

Sian laughed and shifted up in the bed so she was level with her girlfriend "You, Sophie Webster are insane" she kissed the brunette softly "Good morning by the way"

"'Morning" Sophie whispered indulgently as she self-consciously pulled the sheet up her chest "How long have you been awake?"

Sian was silent for a minute considering the reason for Sophie's previous action before she spoke "Not too long. Twenty minutes or so" she lay her head back on the pillow next to Sophie's, a soft sigh escaping her before silence enveloped them.

"So…" Sophie whispered suddenly as she turned her head on the pillow to look at the blonde "About last night…"

Sian, too turned her head, a soft smile tugging at her lips as her nose rubbed gently against Sophie's due to their close proximity "You're not regretting it are you? I mean you seemed…"

"No!" Sophie interrupted quickly "It's just…was it okay? Was _I_ okay?"

"Did my…reaction not tell you that?" Sian smirked quizzically. When Sophie merely stared at her she rolled her eyes "Yes you _were_. No…Wait you weren't okay" she paused for a moment and bit her lip thoughtfully as Sophie looked on in worry "It was…Mind-blowing" she shifted closer and kissed Sophie softly "_you_ were mind-blowing"

"Yeah?" Sophie blushed lightly.

"It was beyond words" Sian nodded emphatically.

Sophie grinned smugly "So better than Ry…"

"Sophie!" Sian interrupted, looking mildly disgusted "Please don't mention his name when we're naked"

"Sorry" Sophie apologised.

"it's okay" Sian chuckled before gazing intently at her girlfriend for a moment "I don't know why you have such a superiority complex with _him_ anyway. You'll always win" she smiled sweetly "And last night was beyond _anything_ I've ever experienced. I promise"

"Good" Sophie smiled "But just so you know I can get better at…"

"Did you not hear a word of what I just said?"

"Um…Yeah but…"

"No buts" Sian shook her head firmly "I'm serious Soph. With him it was always kind of 'Wham, Bam, Thank you Ma'am'…."

"SIAN!" Sophie shrieked.

Sian couldn't help but laugh at Sophie's expression "But with _you_ it means something. You care about me and it's not _just _sex with you. its way deeper than that" she grinned mischievously "And I already told you last night was mind-blowing, magical, amazingly brilliant, out of this world…"

"I get the point" Sophie smiled softly.

"But…"

"But?" Sophie frowned in concern as Sian trailed off "But what?"

"I still didn't get to return the favour" Sian pouted adorably "Which is why you still have half of your clothes on while I'm totally naked over here…"

"Yeah…" Sophie chuckled and glanced down at herself before looking back at Sian "Don't worry about it. We have plenty of time"

"I guess" Sian whispered, pout still firmly in place "I just _really, really_ want to be with you like that. To y'know…Do for you what you did for me"

"You're adorable" Sophie leaned forward and pressed her lips to Sian's allowing them to linger for a long moment before pulling back "But we have plenty of time. There's no need to rush"

"Or you know…" Sian slid closer despite their already close proximity "We could give it a try now?"

"…Or not" Sophie giggled as Sian's hand trailed lightly along her ribs "I have things to do today"

"What things?" Sian practically whined.

"Just things" Sophie said mysteriously "In fact I'll probably be out for most of the day…"

"Why?" Sian questioned curiously "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere important" Sophie stated vaguely "But as much as I want to…" she leaned forward and kissed the other girl softly "I can't lie around in bed with you all day today"

"C'mon Soph…" Sian grinned and bit her lip "You know you want to"

"I do" Sophie nodded, her gaze focusing on Sian's lips "But I can't…And stop giving me that look!" she covered her face with her hands and Sian laughed at the statement.

"What look?"

"You know what I'm talking about ..." Sophie peaked out between her fingers "The 'I'm way too sexy to say no to and so you're going to give in to me right now' look"

"Will you stay if I keep giving you that look?" Sian asked hopefully.

"Probably" Sophie nodded as she lowered her hands "But I'm not going to let myself give in to you. I have to go out"

"But Sophie…" Sian sighed and wrapped her arm back around Sophie's waist "What am I supposed to do if you're going to be out all day?"

"I'm sorry" Sophie apologised sincerely "You know if I didn't have to do this I would stay here with you"

Sian huffed but nodded anyway "Fine"

"Now you're in a mood with me" Sophie observed sadly.

"I'm not" Sian looked up into Sophie's eyes "I just kind of thought we could stay in today" noticing Sophie's troubled expression she forced a small smile "It's okay. I'll be fine…Like you said we have plenty of time, right?"

"Right" Sophie nodded in response though she didn't look convinced.

"Honestly" Sian insisted "I'll be fine" she pressed a small kiss to Sophie's lips "I mean you'll be coming back, right?"

"Of course I will" Sophie responded instantly "Why would you even…"

Sian cut her off with a quick kiss "No reason"

"I should get up" Sophie announced "If you cook anything you'll try not to burn down the house won't you?"

"I'm not that bad" Sian commented as she watched Sophie get out of bed and grab a t-shirt from the floor "You're leaving already?"

"Not yet" Sophie answered as she pulled the shirt on and jumped back onto the bed next to Sian "But I have to shower" she leaned forward and kissed Sian softly.

"I could join you" Sian grinned seductively.

"So you can seduce me into staying?" Sophie laughed and shook her head "Nope. I'll meet you downstairs" with another quick kiss she crawled over the blonde's body and got off the bed.

Sian smiled to herself as she watched her girlfriend leave the room, a subtle swing to her hips "Tease"

The sound of Sophie's laugh sounded faintly "That's me"

~~X~~

"I already told you" Rosie stated, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she glared hard at the wall in order to avoid eye contact with the two police officer's and her parents "I don't know where they are, okay?"

"She's lying!" Kevin exclaimed angrily "Why can't you people see she's lying?"

"Mr Webster" The male police officer addressed him "There's nothing we can do if she won't tell us your daughter's whereabouts"

"Tell them Rosie!"

"I don't know where she is" Rosie repeated in a bored tone of voice "And even if I did I wouldn't tell you lot"

"See?" Kevin exploded angrily as he shot up from his seat "She knows"

"Mr _Webster_" The male police officer stood up "You need to calm down"

"Calm down?" Kevin echoed loudly "My daughter is out there and you want me to calm down? She could be hurt, lost…"

"Don't act like you care" Rosie finally looked up at him her gaze icy "Don't pretend to give a shit now that she's…."

"Language" Sally rebuked instinctively.

Rosie scoffed and shook her head but didn't say anything else.

"Look Rosie…" the female police officer who had previously informed them that her name was Violet spoke softly "It's vital that we find Sophie as soon as possible. Anything could have happened to her, you get that don't you?"

"I'm not stupid" Rosie snapped indignantly "Or deaf. I understand you perfectly well but I still don't know where they are and as I said even if I did I wouldn't tell you"

"Why not?" Violet asked curiously.

"Because it was _them…_" she glared at Sally and Kevin who looked on numbly "Who forced her out in the first place and if she comes back she'll be unhappy. I know she will"

"Mr Webster" Violet looked up at the older people in the room "What is Rosie talking about?"

"Sophie was doing something we weren't comfortable with" Sally spoke up eventually "We didn't want it happening under our roof"

"What do you mean?"

"She was…Sophie was…" Kevin stumbled over his words unable to express what he meant "She was...She…"

"She's GAY!" Rosie exclaimed loudly "It's not a bad word you know"

"You threw her out because she's gay?" Violet asked disapprovingly.

"NO!"

"They threw Sian out because _she's_ gay!" Rosie stated without removing her hard gaze from her parent's.

"Do you really need to know this?" Sally questioned uncomfortably as she shifted in her seat.

"Yes we do" The male officer nodded.

"Who is Sian?" Violet questioned in confusion.

"Sophie's girlfriend" Rosie answered, her tone still angry "They came out to Mum and Dad about a week ago because Sian was kicked out of her own house by _her_ Dad for being with Sophie"

"And you kicked your daughter's girlfriend out so Sophie decided the only way for them to be together was for them to run away" Violet nodded thoughtfully "I understand that"

"You're supposed to be a Cop not a therapist!" Kevin snarled angrily at the harsh looks being directed towards him "Find my daughter NOW!"

"We're doing the best we can Mr Webster" Violet spoke tightly before she stood up and nodded to the male officer "We'll be in touch when we find something out" With one last sympathetic glance towards Rosie she walked out of the room.

"That's it…" Kevin muttered as he heard the sound of the front door closing "I want to know where she is right NOW Rosie!"

"I don't KNOW!" Rosie yelled as she shot up from her seat "I don't know where she is, okay?"

"Yes you do!"

"Why can't you just leave her alone?" Rosie asked sharply "She doesn't want to be away from Sian, don't you get that?" she took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at her parents "You forced her to choose between you two and Sian and she _chose_. It's as simple as that"

"Why are you defending her?" Kevin questioned harshly "She chose _Sian_ over you too"

Rosie paused for a moment at the statement but shook her head "No she didn't. She still has me. They both still have me because I support them. I would _never_ force Soph into the position where she had to make that choice" she walked over to the door before turning around "I support the decision they made because you didn't give them any other option but to _run_" she turned quickly and walked out of the room.

~~X~~

Sophie glanced quickly at her watch and cursed as she read the time was 11:07pm. She squinted into the dark and sped up, her feet pounding loudly on the path.

"Sian's going to kill me" she muttered to herself in annoyance. She briefly pondered on the fact that she still didn't have a mobile phone to contact her girlfriend before a noise ahead of her caused her to look up. She noticed a dark form rushing towards her through the dark but didn't take much notice of it. That is until it was right upon her and she found herself shoved backwards into the wall.

"Ow!" She exclaimed doubling over as pain shot through her side. She quickly attempted to scramble backwards but found a pressure against her shoulder.

"I'm not going to hurt you" the voice sounded gruffly "Just give me your money and your phone"

"I don't have any money" Sophie winced and looked around only to see the street was deserted "Or a phone!"

"Give it to me!" the figure yelled in annoyance as he pressed her even further into the wall "I'm warning you…."

"Ahh!" Sophie whimpered at the pain which shot through her shoulder and managed to pull out the only money she had "Here!"

"What the hell is this?" the figure questioned as he stared in disbelief at the £20 note she had handed him "Are you screwing with me? Give me the rest!"

"I'm 16" Sophie managed to speak despite her growing fear at the prospect of what he was going to do to her "I don't have any money"

"I don't believe you" the guy informed her before he proceeded to go through all of her pockets. When he came up with nothing he grunted in annoyance and kicked the wall "Damn it!" he grabbed Sophie's shirt and pulled her off the wall "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"How should I know?" Sophie glared at him defiantly even though she was shaking.

"You're useless!" the guy growled angrily and proceeded to shove her backwards hard before he turned and walked away.

Sophie cried out on pain as she collided hard with the wall before falling towards the sidewalk. Unable to react before she hit the ground she landed in an awkward position her hand trapped under her body and both her ribs and face colliding roughly with the concrete.

"Ouch!" she yelped loudly as pain came rushing at her. Feeling something streaming from her nose she lifted her un-trapped hand to it and found herself shocked at the pain that it caused as well as the warm sticky, fluid that flowed onto her hand "Damn…I hope it's not broken" she shifted onto her side and whimpered as excruciating pain shot simultaneously through her wrist, shoulder and side. She pushed herself hesitantly into a sitting position cradling her injured hand against her body.

"Sian…" Sophie muttered before forcing herself to her feet. She had to try a couple of times finding it difficult as she was unable to use either hand. When she eventually made it to her feet she groaned as pain shot through her ribs. Nevertheless she began to limp home, her thoughts focused intently on Sian.

~~X~~

10 hours 41 minutes and 26 seconds. That's how long ago Sophie had left.

Sian mulled over the time in her head as her gaze flickered frantically between the door of the dark living room and the phone in front of her, the screen illuminated to show Rosie's number on the screen.

"Come on Soph" Sian mumbled as she dropped her head into her hand, numerous scenarios explaining why Sophie hadn't returned coming to mind. She chewed nervously on her lip as tears formed for what felt like the hundredth time in the past few hours. She was in the process of thinking back to find out if Sophie had been acting out of the ordinary before she left when a thought suddenly struck her "she wouldn't tell me where she was going…" at the thought her tears began to come thicker and faster and she began to reach for the phone. Her thumb was hovering shakily over the dial button when a noise sounded from the doorway causing her to look up sharply. A key. A key was turning in the lock. The sound of the door opening and closing followed it and Sian sat up hopefully, her gaze on the ajar doorway. A moment later she watched as Sophie walked quickly down the lit hallway straight past the living room. Sian frowned in confusion as she heard the tap turn on and stood up wiping Rosie's number off the screen of her mobile and shoving the offending object back into her pocket as she did so. She followed the sound of movement into the kitchen where she found Sophie standing in front of the sink, her back turned to her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sian questioned loudly the worry she had been experiencing for the past few hours coming out as anger "Do you have ANY idea how worried I've been Sophie?"

"Sian" Sophie spoke though her voice sounded strangely nasel-ish and she didn't turn around "The lights were off…I thought you were in bed"

"Well I'm not!" Sian snapped irritably "How the hell was I supposed to sleep when you don't bother to come home until midnight? You didn't even bother to phone me to tell me you were okay!" Sophie began to interrupt but Sian continued her worry fuelled rant "I was _this_ close…" she held up two fingers mere millimetres apart "To calling Rosie because I was so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry" Sophie spoke, her voice again nasal-ish "I didn't realise how late it was getting"

"That's not…" Sian began to speak again before something on the tiled floor caught her attention "What is that?" she squinted at the red liquid that looked strangely like blood.

"I'm sorry" Sophie repeated "I was going to call but I don't have a phone. I'm sorry"

"What's wrong with you?" Sian tilted her head to the side, her features awash with concern "Soph? What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Then why won't you look at me and why the HELL do you sound like a duck with a damn cold?" Sian countered determinedly "Turn around"

"No…"

"No?" Sian echoed sceptically "Sophie either turn around right now and tell me what's wrong or I swear I'm going to…"

"Fine" Sophie sighed effectively cutting off Sian's threat "But don't panic okay? It's not as bad as it looks"

"Not as bad as it…Sophie what's going on?" Sian questioned in alarm. She paused for a minute as Sophie revolved on the spot to face her. As her girlfriend's face came into view she gasped in horror "Oh My God…Sophie, what happened?" she raced quickly over to the brunette and gently pried her bloody hand away from her nose which was still pouring with blood.

"Bad idea!" Sophie winced as the blood began to drip down her mouth towards her chin.

"Okay" Sian placed one hand under Sophie's chin and one hand on top of her head to tilt her head back "Tilt your head back…It'll slow the bleeding" she grabbed Sophie's hand to lead her towards the living room but the younger girl cried out in pain and pulled her hand to her chest "You hurt your hand too?" Sian received a nod in response and she grabbed a first aid kit and a box of tissues from one of the cupboards before returning to Sophie's side. She hesitated for a moment unsure as to where she could touch Sophie without hurting her. As if sensing her predicament Sophie held her bloody uninjured hand out. Sian took it gently and tugged her into the living room where they sat down on the couch "Okay…" Sian grabbed a handful of tissues and shifted so she was kneeling on the couch next to Sophie.

"I'm sorry you have to…" Sophie started to speak.

"Shhh!" Sian interrupted her gently "Don't worry about it" she placed her hand on top of Sophie's head and pressed the tissues under her nose in an attempt to stop the bleeding "Can you hold these here Soph?"

"Mmmh-Hmm" Sophie mumbled before she reached up and took the now bloody tissues from Sian's grip.

Sian watched as Sophie leaned her head forward to look at her "What happened?" she reached out to tenderly caress a graze on Sophie's cheek "Did someone attack you?"

"I got mugged" Sophie said her voice muffled by the tissue pressed against her nose "He pushed me a couple of times"

"But he didn't do anything else right?" Sian asked fearfully.

"No!" Sophie exclaimed instantly and shook her head from left to right "Ow" she paused as a sharp pain shot through her head "That hurts"

"Where else does it hurt?" Sian questioned, her eyes roaming over Sophie's body for any signs of blood or injury.

"My Side" Sophie answered "My wrist and my shoulder…Oh and my head"

"Right" Sian stood up gently pulling Sophie with her and pushed the brunette's jacket off her shoulders. She took Sophie's injured hand in both of her own and attempted to pull the jacket over it using minimal force.

"Ow" Sophie whimpered in pain despite the tenderness Sian was exhibiting.

"Sorry" Sian whispered as she took the tissue from Sophie's grip with one hand and helped her pull the jacket off with the other. She repeated the actions with Sophie's shirt before glancing down at her side "Sophie…" she reached out to trail her fingers across the heated skin which had already turned a shade between purple and blue "How hard did this guy push you?"

"Hard" Sophie answered simply, straining to see the bruising "Is it bad?"

"Yeah" Sian placed her hand flat on the affected area and pushed gently causing Sophie to yelp in pain "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay" Sophie muttered through gritted teeth.

Sian shifted her gaze to Sophie's shoulder and she inhaled sharply when she noticed the hand-shaped bruise there. She gently turned the brunette around and winced when she noticed her shoulder blade was badly grazed, probably from a collision with a wall.

"My wrist is throbbing" Sophie complained softly, still holding the tissue to her nose "It's really hurting"

"Okay" Sian gently set Sophie down on the couch and sat next to her, taking her injured hand. She winced slightly when she noticed for the first time exactly how bruised and swollen it was "Soph, I think we need to get you to a hospital…"

"No!" Sophie shook her head instantly "No hospitals"

"But your wrist looks broken…"

"No!" Sophie said firmly "If we go to a hospital they'll have to phone my Mum and Dad which means that we'd be separated. I won't risk it"

"Fine" Sian sighed sadly and focused on Sophie's wrist. She pressed down lightly and Sophie groaned in agony "I think this is broken. If not it's at least a really serious sprain" she bit her lip nervously and looked back up at her girlfriend "I don't know what to do Soph. I'm not a doctor"

"Just wrap it with bandages" Sophie gasped out despite the fact that her eyes were watering with the pain "Wrap it tight"

"Sophie, c'mon" Sian pleaded desperately at the sight of her girlfriend's obvious suffering "We need a professional to look at this"

"No" Sophie shook her head stubbornly "please Sian, Just do it, okay?"

Sian's gaze lingered on the younger girl for a moment before she grabbed an ace bandage out of the first aid box "Are you sure you won't reconsider…?"

"No" Sophie shook her head adamantly "I'm not going to the hospital"

Sian sighed but placed the bandage on Sophie's wrist before glancing up at her girlfriend "this is going to really, really hurt"

"I know" Sophie nodded but kept the tissue in place "I'll survive, don't worry"

Sian took a deep breath before she wrapped the bandage twice around Sophie's wrist making sure it was tight but not so tight that it cut off circulation.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow" Sophie chanted painfully, her eyes clenched shut.

"I'm sorry" Sian responded her voice cracking guiltily as she wrapped the bandage from Sophie's wrist across her hand and through the area between her thumb and first finger.

"This bloody hurts" Sophie managed to speak through the pain "OW!"

"Two more times" Sian promised softly as she quickly repeated the previous process.

"Is that it?" Sophie asked hopefully as she opened her eyes "No more?"

"No…" Sian murmured, her gaze focused intently on Sophie's wrist "I have to wrap it around your wrist three more times before I tie it off" she glanced up at Sophie "Are you sure about…"

"Do it" Sophie nodded.

Sian released an exasperated breath but proceeded to wrap and rewrap the bandage until she was left with the end.

"Wow" Sophie murmured her voice faint "You weren't kidding about the pain"

"No, I wasn't" Sian quickly tied the bandage off before she moved the sit on the couch next to Sophie "I'm sorry" She placed her hand on her girlfriend's knee and rubbed it gently "I'm sorry that I wasn't there tonight when you needed me and I'm sorry that you have to go through all of this pain just to be with…"

"Shut up" Sophie whispered as she pressed her finger to Sian's lips effectively cutting her off "I'm okay now. I promise"

"You really scared me" Sian admitted as she gently drew the brunette into her arms and pressed a soft kiss to her head "When you didn't come home tonight. I thought something had happened to you…Something _did_ happen to you and it's all my fault because I'm the one who dragged you here in the first place…"

"Hey" Sophie whispered as tears began to spill from Sian's eyes. She lifted injured hand despite the pain and wiped the tears tenderly from her girlfriend's cheeks "Don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry"

"I'm sorry" Sian sniffled.

"Don't apologise either" Sophie smiled softly and lowered the tissues she held to her nose. She was slightly surprised to find it had stopped bleeding but ignored that fact for now "None of this is your fault…I chose to come here. I chose to be with you Sian and I'm not going to change my mind. Even if being here means I have to deal with a few bumps and bruises. I _love_ you"

"Don't scare me like that again" Sian whispered before she leaned forward and kissed Sophie softly.

Sophie pulled back after a moment "Ew"

"Ew?" Sian questioned in shock "What's that supposed to mean?" she self-consciously breathed on her hand, checking her breath only to find it was minty fresh as usual.

"No…Not that" Sophie smiled softly through her pain "I'm covered in blood "

"I don't care" Sian murmured before she kissed Sophie again as if to prove her point, her hands threading through soft dark hair "I mean it…" she mumbled between kisses "What I said before"…"About not scaring me"…"I love you way too much to lose you"

"I know" Sophie pulled back to breathe "I won't do it again"

"You didn't tell me where you were going this morning" Sian said thoughtfully "Where have you been all day?"

Sophie blushed brightly "It's stupid…"

"What is it?" Sian questioned curiously.

"I was looking for a job" Sophie shrugged and glanced away "Temporary. For when the money runs out…Y'know"

"That's sweet" Sian smiled and kissed Sophie again "Any luck?"

"Not really" Sophie shook her head and leaned into Sian's embrace with a content sigh. She shifted slightly only for pain to shoot through her ribs and wrist simultaneously "Nothing decent anyway"

"You do know what this means, right?" Sian murmured into Sophie's hair.

"What?"

"We're cohabiting" Sian smiled softly and dropped a kiss atop the brunette's head "Like officially now though"

"Yeah?" Sophie smiled and shifted in Sian's arms despite the pain to look up at her "I guess we are" she leaned forward, wincing internally and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss which quickly grew more passionate. Sophie was just leaned forward to push Sian gently back onto the couch when a sharp pain shot through her wrist "Ow, Ow, Ow!"

"I'm sorry!" Sian gasped as she took Sophie's injured wrist in both of her hands and held it lightly "I didn't mean to…"

"My fault" Sophie smiled softly even though the pain was growing worse "I'm fine"

"Okay…" Sian nodded but didn't look convinced by Sophie's pained smile.

"I am" Sophie stood up and bit back a gasp at the pain rush of pain that hit her "Let's just go to bed and I'll be fine. After I clean myself up I mean…"

"Right" Sian whispered as she allowed Sophie to pull her out of the room "You'll be fine"

TBC

**Next Chapter Preview: Sophie and Sian must face a decision as to whether they should risk Sophie's long term health in favour of being pulled apart by their families. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Thanks again for all of your comments. I really appreciate them. Sorry for the late-ish update but I couldn't quite get this chapter how I wanted and so I was up all night writing and re-writing it. Hope it's okay anyway! :) Oh and I should probably mention here that all of my medical knowledge (Limited though it is) comes from Grey's and Private Practice so some of it may be off…Or it may not be true at all. Just a quick warning. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 8

"What are you doing?"

Sophie jumped guiltily as Sian's voice sounded from behind her "Um…Nothing"

"Are you popping pills?" Sian questioned suspiciously.

"No" Sophie turned around effectively hiding the painkillers behind her back and smiled brightly "Why would you think that?"

"I know you" Sian pointed out, crossing her arms purposefully in front of her chest "And I know when you're in pain"

"I'm not in pain" Sophie denied quickly. She stepped forward, slipping the painkillers into the back pocket of her jeans as she did so "I'm fine. Totally fine"

"I also know when you're lying" Sian responded seriously "Like right now for example"

"Sian…" Sophie sighed wearily "It's nothing for you to worry about"

"I am worried!" Sian persisted as she stepped forward, concern obvious in her eyes "You're really sick Soph…You haven't even slept in the past two days because of the pain!"

"Um…" Sophie wavered for a moment surprised that Sian had noticed her lack of sleep "How did you…"

"I'm not completely oblivious Sophie" Sian sighed heavily and tentatively looped her arms around the brunette's waist "There's something seriously wrong with you"

"Thanks" Sophie grinned faintly in hopes it would distract the other girl to the point of changing the subject.

"You know what I mean" Sian frowned "You're sick!"

"I was mugged" Sophie corrected "I'm obviously going to be in pain for a while before all of this…" she lifted her still bandaged wrist "Heals properly"

"Broken bones don't just _heal_" Sian argued stubbornly "You need to go to the hospital!"

"No!" Sophie shook her head adamantly and pushed Sian away "I already told you…If I go to the hospital they're going to phone my Mum and Dad and we'll end up being pulled _apart_. There'll be no going back this time…Is that what you want Sian?"

"Of course it's not what I want" Sian said honestly though her voice was growing louder "Why would you think I want that?"

"Because you're PUSHING me!" Sophie practically yelled "You're pushing me to go to the hospital even though you know what's going to flamin' happen if I do go!" she flung her left arm out in exasperation but froze when it collided hard with the counter behind her, sending pain shooting through her injured wrist. She yelped in pain and pulled her wrist close to her body.

"Soph!" Sian exclaimed in alarm as she moved quickly towards her girlfriend and grasped her injured arm gently. She attempted to pull it away from the younger girl's body but found Sophie wouldn't budge "Let me see Babe…It's okay" there was a moment of silence as Sophie gazed at Sian through watery eyes before she finally relaxed and allowed her arm to be pulled away from her body.

"The swelling is really bad" Sian muttered more to herself than Sophie as she gently ran her fingers over the bandage "I don't know what to do"

"It'll go down" Sophie whispered, despite the fact that tears were filling her eyes "I can't go to the hospital Sian. I can't risk _losing you_. Don't try to force me to"

"Okay" Sian murmured in response as she released Sophie's wrist and wrapped her in a warm embrace "But if it gets worse…"

"If it gets any worse I'll go" Sophie spoke into Sian's shoulder as she allowed her tired eyes to close "Like if I pass out and I'm unconscious for more than twenty minutes you can phone an ambulance"

"Sophie!"

"I'm was kidding" Sophie smiled wearily "You know most people would find it kind of romantic that I'm willing to put up with my pain to be with you"

"I care about your health" Sian reminded her softly "I don't want anything to happen to you" she tilted her head thoughtfully, a soft smile tugging at her lips "And for your information I do think it's kind of sweet"

"Yeah?" Sophie beamed.

"Yes" Sian chuckled and kissed Sophie lightly. The innocent caress quickly turned more passionate however and Sophie wrapped her arms lightly around Sian's neck as the kiss deepened. Her breath caught in her throat as Sian's hands dipped lower on her back until they rested on the back pockets of her jeans.

"Sian…" she gasped softly as they pulled away for breath "What…"

Sian grinned mischievously as she pulled the small box out of Sophie's pocket with one hand while leaving the other right where it was "I thought you said you weren't popping pills" she brought the box out from behind Sophie's back and looked to the label "Codeine…Did you take any of these?"

"Um…No" Sophie answered far too distracted by the location of Sian's hand to add anything else.

"Do you need to?" Sian asked quietly though Sophie offered no response.

Sian couldn't help the laugh that escaped her at the zoned out expression on Sophie's face "Soph? Are you listening to me?"

"Hmmn?" Sophie snapped out of her daze "Oh…Yeah, sorry. I'm listening"

"You seem spaced out" Sian observed.

"You do know where your hand is don't you?" Sophie asked.

"You mean this hand?" Sian grinned as she pulled Sophie closer with the said hand eliciting a soft groan from the brunette "Yep, I think I know where it is"

"You're such a tease" Sophie pouted.

"Sorry" Sian pressed a quick kiss to Sophie's lips before pulling back with a grin and stepping a safe distance away.

"When are you going to stop withholding sex, again?" Sophie whined, her bottom lip jutting out slightly.

"When you get better" Sian promised before stepping forward again "Don't worry…It's agony for me too" unable to resist she leaned forward and captured Sophie's bottom lip with her own eliciting a soft inhale "Especially since I still y'know…" she kissed a soft line down the brunette's jaw towards her neck "Haven't been able to 'return the favour' yet which by the way…I really want to do"

"It doesn't really hurt too much anymore" Sophie attempted hopefully.

"Nice try" Sian chuckled as she pulled back "I wish that was true"

"Spoilsport" Sophie grumbled as she grabbed the painkillers from Sian's hand and attempted to open the box. The task proved difficult however with one hand out of action.

"Here" Sian took the box back and opened it. She spilled two of the small tablets onto her palm before handing them to Sophie.

"Thanks" Sophie sighed.

"Cheer up" Sian ordered as she wrapped her arms back around Sophie's waist "I hate to see you upset"

"Sorry" Sophie attempted a smile "It hurts _a lot_"

"I wish I could make you feel better" Sian whispered sincerely as she brushed a loose strand of dark hair from Sophie's cheek.

"I know" Sophie smiled genuinely at Sian's concern "Just being here with you helps…Honestly"

"Good" Sian tugged Sophie over to the couch and set her down gently "Because you're stuck with me"

"There's nobody else I would rather be stuck with" Sophie smiled warmly. Their gaze held intensely for a moment before she spoke up again "So what are we doing today?"

"You need to relax" Sian stated brightly "So that's what you're going to do"

"DVD?" Sophie guessed.

"Yep!" Sian exclaimed enthusiastically "We have Night of the living dead 2, Attack of the killer tomatoes…" she couldn't help but laugh at Sophie's 'WTF' look "And mean girls"

"Mean Girls" Sophie answered trying to supress a yawn.

"Mean Girls it is" Sian quickly slid the DVD into the player before she jumped onto the couch next to Sophie.

~X~

"Soph" Sian whispered as Sophie's head slumped onto her shoulder for the fifth time "You okay?"

"Yeah" Sophie answered blearily as she tried to focus on the movie "I'm good"

Sian tightened her embrace on the brunette as she turned to look at her "You're kind of pale" she lifted a hand to Sophie's clammy forehead "And you're burning up!"

"I'm fine" Sophie stated "I'm just…" she trailed off suddenly finding herself out of breath and lurched forward coughing painfully.

"Sophie?" Sian watched in alarm as her girlfriend doubled over in a coughing fit. She shuffled closer and placed her hand lightly on Sophie's back "Soph, are you okay?"

"No" Sophie wheezed, finding it difficult to breathe "I'm gonna be sick" she shoved Sian away and bolted towards the door. Sian sat frozen in shock on the couch for a brief moment before she pushed herself up and rushed after Sophie, taking the stairs two at a time. She skidded to a halt at the bathroom door and winced as her gaze fell on Sophie hunched over the toilet, throwing up.

"Soph?" she tentatively stepped into the room and knelt down next to the other girl. She gently pulled Sophie's dark hair from her face and held it lightly until she was done.

"Ew" Sophie rasped as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and slumped back onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Sian questioned in concern. She placed her hand on Sophie's forehead and flinched at the heat radiating from her "Soph, You're really hot"

"Thanks" Sophie mumbled with a small smile despite her rising nausea.

"You know what I mean" Sian frowned, clearly worried "You're burning up"

"Must be a bug" Sophie said attempting nonchalance "I'm sure it's nothing" she pushed herself off the ground and hobbled over to the sink.

"Don't you think it's a bit coincidental?" Sian asked as she too stood up and watched Sophie grab a toothbrush "That right after you get hurt you get sick too?"

"No…Not really" Sophie answered as she squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush and began to vigorously brush her teeth "Why would I?"

"Because it is!" Sian exclaimed "There might be something seriously wrong with you!"

Sophie sighed heavily and spat out the toothpaste into the sink "Look Sian…" she turned around and grasped Sian's arms lightly "You worry too much. There's no need to freak out"

"But…"

"You're paranoid" Sophie informed her softly "That's all"

"I'm _paranoid?"_ Sian pulled back and shook her head in disbelief "whatever Soph. At least _I care_ about your health…" she quickly pulled away from the brunette and walked out of the room.

"Sian…" Sophie began to call out but stopped as she heard her girlfriend stamping down the stairs. She inhaled deeply but quickly discovered that was a mistake as she broke into another coughing fit. She doubled over as her ribs protested in pain, her hand shooting to her mouth. When the coughing finally stopped her eyes were watering and her side felt like it was on fire.

"Oh Crap" Sophie muttered pulling her hand away from her mouth to reveal a sticky red substance covering her fingers.

"Why won't you listen to me" Sian mumbled to herself as she stared hard at the ground from where she sat on the couch.

"Sian"

Sian looked up to see a pale and shaky Sophie standing in the doorway, her chest heaving "Soph! What's wrong?"

"Hypothetically…" Sophie mumbled, her voice slurring ever so slightly "Coughing up blood is a very bad sign right? It means that something's wrong inside" she tapped her chest wearily.

"Yes!" Sian shot up off the couch, worry covering her features "Are you coughing up blood?"

Sophie took a shuddering breath and lifted a hand to reveal the blood covering it "That's not good is it?"

"No" Sian shook her head "We're going to the hospital"

"Nu-uh" Sophie shook her head as she sagged against the doorway, blinking rapidly in an attempt the get rid of the lights which flickered in front of her vision "No hospitals"

"Sophie don't be STUPID!" Sian practically yelled in worry fuelled frustration "Do you want to _die_ or something because if that's what being with me is going to cost maybe you should have stayed with your parents!"

"I'm okay" Sophie took a shaky step forward.

"You're not OKAY!" Sian argued, not seeming to notice the fact that Sophie was swaying from side to side "You're _sick_ Soph! Maybe this was a mistake…Us staying here, running away from our problems like this"

"I'm not…Sick" Sophie gasped out, unable to find her breath "It…It just…" her hand shot to her aching chest "Oh God…I can't breathe. I can't…I…"

"Sophie…" Sian began to move forward quickly. She reached the brunette just as she collapsed and caught her in a strong hold "SOPHIE!" she lowered the other girl slowly to the ground "Soph, Wake up!" she tapped Sophie's cheek lightly but to no avail. She lowered her head to Sophie's chest a soft whimper escaping her when she discovered she couldn't hear any inhales or exhales "No, No, No…You can't do this to me" she scrambled to grab her phone and quickly dialled 999 while her free hand hovered over Sophie's unmoving chest "I need an ambulance…My girlfriend collapsed and I don't think she's breathing" she rattled off the address, as her eyes filled with tears before allowing the phone to drop from her grip "Come on Sophie" Sian said pleadingly. She interlaced both of her hands on Sophie's chest and began to perform chest compressions "1…2…3…4…" she removed her hands, gently tilted the younger girl's head back and took a deep breath before covering the brunette's lips with her own. She exhaled deeply and felt Sophie's chest rise under her hand before it again ceased all movement "No…Come on Sophie, I need you!" she resumed chest compressions allowing her tears to fall unhindered down her cheeks "You can't give up on me now" a few minutes later the sound of the front door slamming open was heard but Sian didn't look up from her actions, she merely switched back to mouth to mouth. A hand on her back caused her to jump and she looked up startled.

"I'll take over" the young paramedic stated as he gently pushed her out of the way and resumed what she had been doing.

"She can't die" Sian muttered frantically "She can't…She can't die!"

"Fluid build-up" the man rattled off to his colleague who hovered next to him "Causing definite Apnea, close to Asystole. Probably caused by an internal bleed somewhere" he glanced quickly at Sian who was watching the scene in horror, tears streaming down her cheeks "has she been in an accident?"

"Y-Yeah" Sian stuttured through her tears "She was pushed a-and she has a huge bruise on her side. She was coughing up blood"

The paramedic nodded and pulled Sophie's shirt up to reveal darkly bruised ribs "We need to get her to the hospital. Right now" he bagged her quickly by placing an oxygen mask over her mouth.

Sian watched, unable to move as they loaded Sophie onto a stretcher and began to move out of the room.

"You coming?" The man glanced at her quickly.

Sian nodded and jumped to her feet grabbing Sophie's hand in her own.

~X~

As soon as the ambulance stopped and the stretcher was unloaded Sian found doctors surrounding them "Sophie!" her grip loosened slightly and she found herself pushed away from the stretcher "SOPH!" she rushed after the stretcher into the ER.

"There's a definite build-up of fluid in her lungs" A doctor stated hurriedly as she examined Sophie "Definite fracture of the ribs, apparent internal bleeding, numerous tears and breaks…Get me an OR stat!"

"Sophie!" Sian watched as Sophie was wheeled away and attempted to sprint after her but found arms holding her back "LET ME GO!" she sobbed frantically as she fought against the hold "SOPHIE!"

"It's okay" A woman's voice sounded calmly from behind her "She's in good hands. I promise"

"I need to be with her!" Sian persisted as she twisted vigorously in a hopeless attempt to escape the hold "She needs me!"

"You need to calm down" the woman said again "There's nothing you can do for her now!"

Sian finally stilled and collapsed to the ground as sobs wracked her body "She needs me…"

"Hey"

Sian looked up through teary eyes as she felt hands on her shoulders only to find herself staring at a young brunette doctor.

"You can't be with her physically right now" the doctor stated, seeming as if she was in a hurry "The best thing you can do is call her parents and…"

"No" Sian shook her head causing unshed tears to fall "She doesn't want her parents here"

"You have to call someone" the brunette insisted "Somebody _of age_" when she was met with a blank stare she continued "Look, it's obvious to me that you care about this girl but if you're not family you won't be able to see her after the surgery. Her family needs to be here" a silent nod was her only response and she stood up.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sian asked tearfully.

"We'll do our best to make sure she is" the doctor promised as she helped Sian off the floor and guided her to a nearby waiting room "I'll let you know if there's any news"

"Thank you" Sian said slightly dazed as she watched the doctor smile reassuringly before hurrying away. The blonde wiped the tears off her cheeks despite the fact that they were still falling before she pulled her phone out and dialled a number.

RING RING RING…

The ringing seemed to go on forever before the phone was answered and a familiar voice sounded "Hello?"

"R-Rosie" Sian stuttered her tears coming thicker and faster at the sound of the familiar voice.

"SIAN?" Rosie exclaimed loudly "Oh thank God you're okay…I was getting so worried over here. You hadn't called or anything and it's been almost a month already. Where is Sophie? Is she with you? Is she o…" she was cut off as a soft sob sounded on the other end of the line "Sian, what's wrong? Where is Sophie?" there was silence and Rosie raised her voice in panic "SIAN, answer me! Where is my Sister?"

"She's hurt" Sian managed to speak "She's hurt really bad Rosie. You have to come…"

"Where are you?" Rosie questioned determinedly though her voice was shaky and high.

"Sheffield" Sian answered through her tears "'The hospital…"

"I'll be there as fast as I can" Rosie promised sounding as if she was already sprinting towards her car "Sian?"

"Yeah?"

"Hang on" Rosie ordered "It's going to be okay"

Sian nodded though she knew Rosie couldn't see her "O-okay" she waited for a moment until Rosie hung up the phone before she slumped down into a seat, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, Thanks so much for all of your awesome comments! I really appreciate them and…Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy. Don't know when this fic will end but feel free to let me know if it's getting boring :)**

Chapter 9

A few hours later Sian was staring at the ground vacantly, her sobs having long since turned to silent tears and quiet sniffles. Her elbows were leaning on her knees to brace herself and her hands were threaded through her now mussed up blonde hair. She took a shuddering breath as her tears began to come thicker and faster.

"Hey"

A soft voice from above her caused her to look up. Vaguely recognising the brunette doctor from earlier, Sian jumped to her feet "Is Sophie okay?"

The doctor smiled sadly and offered up the cup she held in her hand "I brought you some coffee. You look like you could use it"

Sian glanced between the brunette's face and the coffee vaguely wondering if it was in her job description to bring her patient's girlfriend coffee. Not wanting to seem ungrateful she reached out and took the polystyrene cup with a shaking hand "Thank you" she watched as the doctor nodded before she spoke up again "Is…Is Sophie going to be okay? Has there been any news yet?"

"I'm sorry" the doctor began sombrely "I…"

"No" Sian muttered cutting the doctor off as soon as she heard the serious apology "No…She's not dead. She can't be dead…" her momentarily subdued tears suddenly reappeared and she shook her head vehemently "No…"

"Oh no!" The young doctor looked panicked for a moment and reached out to steady a shaky Sian "I mean I'm sorry there's no news yet. She's not…She's stable" she gently helped Sian to sit back down on the chair behind her and took the cup from her quivering hand to place on the small table next to them.

"I can't lose her…" Sian muttered tearfully "I need her"

"She's stable" The doctor repeated soothingly "As soon as there's any news we'll know"

"I need to see her" Sian stated determinedly. She was about to get up but found herself stopped by the doctor's hand on her arm.

"She's still in surgery" the brunette informed her quietly "You can't see her yet"

Sian's expression crumbled into sadness and she dropped her head into her hands "She needs me"

"What's your name?" the doctor questioned thoughtfully in an attempt to distract the teenager.

Sian sniffled slightly and looked towards the doctor "Sian"

"Sian…" the doctor smiled lightly "That's a nice name…I'm Dr Grey" she held out a hand "Most people just call me Lexie"

Sian reached out to shake the Doctor's hand and forced a small smile "You're not like most Doctors"

"Probably not" Lexie agreed softly "I'm an intern. I'm a surgeon but also a people person…Which is kind of uncommon among surgeons"

"Is Sophie going to be okay?" Sian questioned as she reached up to wipe her falling tears away "When she gets out of surgery?"

"We're doing everything we can" Lexie responded elusively "There was a lot of damage"

Sian nodded, attempting to push back her tears and spoke up guiltily "I should have made her come sooner"

"Can you tell me what happened to her?" Lexie shifted on her chair angling to face Sian "How did she get so hurt?"

"She was mugged" Sian whispered "She didn't want to come into the hospital so I tried to fix her up as well as I could…"

"You did fine" the brunette said reassuringly.

"What's wrong with her?" Sian asked biting down on her lip nervously.

"She had internal bleeding from a broken rib" Lexie answered professionally "Which caused a build-up of blood in her lungs so she wasn't able to breath and eventually…stopped"

Sian nodded numbly "Is she going to be okay?"

"I can't say…I'm sorry" Lexie responded. A moment of tense silence passed before she spoke again "Did you call her parents? They should be here"

Sian shook her head "She doesn't want them here"

"Sian, look…" Lexie started "I'm not going to lie to you here. Your friend…"

"Girlfriend" Sian snapped irritably "She's not just my friend"

"Your Girlfriend" Lexie corrected herself "Is in critical condition. She needs her family here. You need her family here or you won't be allowed to see her no matter what happens"

"I phoned her older sister" Sian said quietly "She should be here soon"

"Good" Lexie nodded before standing up "I need to scrub back into Sophie's surgery but as soon as it's over I'll come and find you…Will you be okay?"

Sian nodded silently and the brunette began to walk away.

"Lexie!" Sian called out a second later stopping the Doctor in her tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" Sian said sincerely, despite the ever present ache in her heart "For telling me what's going on"

Lexie nodded and offered a small smile before she walked back towards the OR.

Sian sighed heavily and slumped back in the hard hospital chair, allowing her stinging eyes to close "Come on Soph…"

~X~

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKIN' WAY YOU IDIOTS!" Rosie screamed out of her car window as she slammed her hands down onto the steering wheel in front of her, her horn blaring as a result "COME ON!" she earned herself a few glares due to her outburst but the cars didn't move an inch. She slumped back into her seat breathing heavily and glanced quickly at the clock on the dashboard. 6:34. Exactly 4 hours since Sian had phoned.

"Come on, come on" Rosie muttered as she glared at the cars in front of her which seemed to have been standing still for at least an hour. After a couple of moments the cars finally began to move and Rosie breathed a sigh of relief as she pressed down on the accelerator, most likely harder than she should have. Seeing the hospital in the distance she sped up until she finally reached the parking lot where she swerved her car into a parking space dangerously fast. A few car horns beeped at her but she ignored them and jumped out of the car. She was about to sprint towards the hospital doors when she tripped slightly over her own feet and remembered she had _very _high heels on. She bent and pulled them off quickly.

"Are you CRAZY?" a male voice yelled from somewhere behind her "You could kill someone driving like that!"

Rosie didn't respond but stuck her middle finger up at him before rushing towards the hospital, shoes held in one hand.

"Sophie Webster" she gasped out as she reached the front desk "Where is she?"

"Excuse me?" the receptionist turned to look at her.

"Sophie Webster!" Rosie repeated in annoyance, her panic only growing by the minute "Where. Is. She?"

The receptionist turned to her computer for a couple of minutes as Rosie shifted restlessly from foot to foot "Are you family?"

"I'm her sister" Rosie answered quickly.

"She's in surgery" the receptionist stated dully "There's…"

"Where's Sian?" Rosie cut in loudly.

The woman turned to glare at her and pointed to her right "There's somebody already waiting in the waiting room for her so…"

Rosie didn't hear the end part of the woman's answer as she was already sprinting as fast as she could in the direction pointed out to her. She paused for a moment when she reached the waiting room and noticed Sian sitting with her head in her hands but quickly sped back up to her previous speed "SIAN!"

Sian looked up to see Rosie running towards her. She stood up and swallowed nervously the brunette's warning words suddenly ringing in her ears:

"_If she gets hurt in any way I'm going to hold you personally responsible"_

The determined look on the brunette's face as she rushed towards her caused Sian to take a cautious step back. She was so sure that the older girl was about to punch her that it took her a couple of moments to register as Rosie threw her arms around her instead.

"God, Sian I'm so glad you're okay" Rosie whispered in relief.

Finally realising what was happening Sian lifted her arms and returned the hug lightly as tears formed again in her eyes "I'm sorry"

Hearing the hint of tears in Sian's voice Rosie began to pull away but stopped as the blonde's grip on her merely tightened "Sian…"

"I'm sorry" Sian repeated as she broke into soft sobs "I'm so sorry"

Rosie tightened her hold on the sobbing teen, allowing her to cry unreservedly into her shoulder for a couple of minutes before she gently prised her away and led her to sit on one of the waiting room chairs.

"Sian, what happened?" she asked, her voice panicked "Where is Sophie?"

"She was mugged" Sian sniffled "She got hurt…T-The doctor said that her ribs are broken and her lung is filled with blood o-or something"

"It's going to be okay" Rosie whispered, though her terrified expression said she believed otherwise.

"They don't know if she's going to make it" Sian whispered brokenly "they don't know that she's going to be okay if she gets out of the surgery"

Rosie chewed nervously on her bottom lip in a futile attempt to hide her rising emotions "Sophie's going to be fine" when Sian merely shook her head, tears continuing to spill down her cheeks Rosie reached out and grabbed her hand in a tight grip "Hey, Sian look at me!" Sian lifted her teary gaze to meet Rosie's but remained silent "She is going to be _okay_"

"I couldn't do it" Sian said softly.

"Do what?" Rosie frowned.

"I couldn't look after her" Sian answered, refusing to meet Rosie's gaze "I let her get hurt"

"This is _not_ your fault Sian!" Rosie exclaimed purposefully "You did what you could for her…Or at least I believe you did"

"She could _die_" Sian whispered tearfully "She could actually _die_ Rosie"

Rosie swallowed hard against the lump in her throat "I know"

Sian laughed humourlessly "this can't be happening…Not now. Not now that I honestly don't think I could _be_ without her"

"She'll be okay" Rosie repeated as if she was trying to convince both of them "She has to be" she pulled the tearful blonde closer into a one armed embrace. They sat in silence for what seemed like hours but was probably only half an hour maximum before Rosie was startled by Sian jumping to her feet

"LEXIE!"

"Lexie?" Rosie frowned questioningly. As she followed Sian's line of vision however she too jumped to her feet as her gaze landed on a brunette doctor walking towards them.

"Is Sophie okay?" Sian questioned frantically while trying to read the Doctor's neutral expression "Is she out of surgery yet?"

"The surgery was a success" Lexie answered with a small smile "We managed to drain the excess blood from her lungs with few complications"

Sian sighed in relief, her body visibly relaxing.

"You're Sophie's sister?" Lexie asked as she turned her gaze to Rosie.

"Yes" Rosie nodded distractedly "I am…Can we see her?"

Lexie nodded and started off down the corridor, obviously expecting them to follow her.

"Come on" Rosie grabbed Sian's hand and tugged her along after the Doctor. They stopped as they reached a door and Lexie turned to face them.

"I have to warn you about some things…" she began slowly. She paused, waiting for two distracted nods before she continued "The tube that's helping her breathe is there for precautionary reasons. It's nothing to worry about, okay?" she was met with two more nods but both Sian and Rosie's gazes were fixed firmly on the door which separated them from Sophie "And the only reason she looks so pale is because she lost a lot of blood" a soft sigh escaped her, knowing that the two girls were only half listening to her "Okay…I'll leave you alone but if you need me I'll be over there" she pointed towards a nurses station.

"Uh-huh" Rosie nodded vaguely and watched as Lexie left.

Sian swallowed nervously, her mouth suddenly dry before she glanced at Rosie who was still staring at the door "Rosie?"

Rosie snapped out of her daze and looked towards Sian, forcing a small smile onto her lips "We should go in then"

Sian nodded and pushed the door in front of them open before she stepped inside with Rosie right behind her. Despite the warning issued by Lexie she stopped short and bit her lip in an effort to hold back tears as her gaze fell on Sophie lying in the hospital bed "She…She looks so weak"

Rosie didn't respond, having paled herself as soon as she saw her sister's condition. Instead she reached forward and placed a supportive hand on Sian's shoulder.

"She needs me to be strong" Sian murmured to herself before she began to move towards the hospital bed. She sat on the edge of it, being careful not to knock any wires and slipped her hand into Sophie's. She inhaled sharply, tears forming in her eyes when she felt how limp it was and had to glance at the heart monitor to reassure herself.

"Soph…" Sian whispered softly as she leaned closer to the other girl "Sophie you have to wake up for me" she squeezed the limp hand in her own but gained no response "I need you. I need you to open your eyes" she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Sophie's cheek allowing her lips to linger for a moment "You have to wake up" she smiled as tears spilled down her cheeks "So they can take that damn tube out and I can kiss you properly" she stroked her hand lightly over Sophie's dark hair before glancing at Rosie who remained practically glued to the door "Rosie?"

"I'm fine" Rosie replied quietly, her gaze still fixed on her sister's lifeless form "It's just…"

"I know" Sian said as Rosie trailed off "Seeing her like this…It's hard"

"Uh-huh" Rosie took cautious steps forward until she too stopped next to the bed, her gaze falling to Sophie's bandaged wrist "What happened to her wrist?"

"The Mugger" Sian whispered in response, her fingers tracing Sophie's cheek gently "He pushed her and she fell onto her wrist"

"You really love her" Rosie marvelled softly as she observed Sian's tender actions.

"'Course I do" Sian responded, a soft smile tugging at her lips "I'm head over heels in love with her" she pulled Sophie's hand to her lips and placed a tender kiss on her knuckles.

"Mum and Dad called the police" Rosie informed her quietly, her hand lowering to rest on Sophie's arm above the bandage "After you two ran away"

"They did?" Sian looked up in alarm "You didn't tell them anything, did you?"

"I told them I knew you had left" Rosie answered "And I may have yelled at Mum and Dad a few times because of what they did to you but…No. I didn't really know anything anyway, did I?"

"I suppose not" Sian sighed sadly "I'm sorry about causing so much trouble"

"Don't be sorry" Rosie responded instantly "You both did what you had to do to stay together. You aren't the ones causing trouble here Sian…They are" she paused for a brief moment, her gaze shifting between the two younger girl's "Not that I wasn't worried…Because I _was_. And don't tell Sophie this but I actually missed her like crazy"

Sian smiled at the statement "She missed you too…Though she told me not to tell you"

"Typical" Rosie murmured.

Sian's expression darkened suddenly "I shouted at her"

"What?"

"I shouted at her" Sian repeated in distress "I shouted at her just before she collapsed when she refused to go to the hospital…I told her that us running away was a mistake…That she should have stayed with her parents" she looked up at Rosie "I didn't mean it"

"You can tell her when she wakes up" Rosie said firmly "Don't talk like that's the last thing you're going to say to her Sian…She's going to wake up"

"Yeah" Sian said as she glanced back down at her girlfriend "I hope so"

~X~

Sian had situated herself on one of the chairs next to Sophie's hospital bed and was currently positioned so her head was leaning on her free arm on the bed, her hand still entwined with Sophie's. After a few hours of waiting for the brunette to wake up she was half asleep. Her head shot up however as she felt a barely there squeeze to her hand.

"What's wrong?" Rosie questioned from the seat on the other side of the bed "Sian?"

"Did you see that?" Sian questioned as she forced herself to her feet and gazed intently at Sophie's face "She squeezed my hand!"

"Are you sur…?"

"There!" Sian exclaimed as she watched Sophie's eyes flicker "I think she's waking up!" she placed her free hand on Sophie's cheek "Sophie? Soph, can you hear me?"

"She _is _waking up" Rosie observed as she too shot to her feet, relief washing over her. Their relief quickly turned to alarm however as Sophie's eyes shot open in panic and she began to choke on the tube that was supposed to be helping her breathe.

"Rosie!" Sian's terrified gaze shot to the older girl as Sophie clutched her hand hard, the fear obvious on her face "what do I do?"

Rosie reached quickly across and pressed the nurse button next to Sophie's bed.

"Sophie!" Sian pulled her hand from Sophie's and shifted them to her shoulder's instead "Soph, It's okay. The tube is helping you breathe. I know it probably feels like you're going to choke but you're not. Just breathe, okay?" she grabbed Sophie's hand and placed it on her own chest over her heart "Breathe with me" she took slow breaths in and out, her gaze fixed firmly on Sophie's panicked eyes.

Rosie watched in amazement as Sian gently coached Sophie back to breathing normally. A mere moment later the doctor she recognised from earlier rushed into the room "What happened?"

"She woke up" Rosie answered as Sian continued to stare intently into Sophie's eyes "She choked on the tube thingy"

Lexie nodded in understanding and walked past her to stand next to Sophie "Sophie?"

Sophie's gaze reluctantly left Sian's eyes to land on the doctor next to her.

"How do you feel?" Lexie glanced at the heart monitor before her gaze moved back to Sophie who frowned and looked back towards Sian.

"She wants the tube out" Sian informed the doctor, obviously pained at the sight of her girlfriend's suffering "Can you take it out?"

"I know she does" Lexie sighed, considering their options "But if we take the tube out there's a possibility your lung will collapse again and…I'm not meant to take it out anyway. I'm only an intern"

Sophie gazed at her with pleading eyes.

"Lexie, she really wants it out!" Sian exclaimed agitatedly "Can't you just try?"

"Fine…We can try" Lexie sighed before she moved to help Sophie sit up in the bed "But if your breathing deteriorates anymore it has to go straight back in, okay Sophie?"

Sophie nodded in response.

"Okay…" Lexie disconnected the machines "On the count of three I need you to blow as hard as you can, okay?"

Sophie looked confused but nodded anyway.

"You might want to prepare yourselves" Lexie said as she glanced quickly at Sian and Rosie "Don't panic" with that said she moved to remove the tube.

Once it was out Sophie began to gasp for breath, instantly regretting the decision to have the tube removed as pain shot through her lungs, chest and throat.

"What's wrong with her?" Sian asked in alarm as she watched Sophie double over in agony.

"Don't worry" Lexie said as she grabbed an oxygen mask and held it over Sophie's mouth and nose "This is meant to hurt" she focused on Sophie who was still unable to catch her breath "Slow deep breaths Sophie…Take slow deep breaths"

Sophie met Sian's worried gaze and after what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes she managed to stabilise her breathing to a normal rate.

"Okay…" Lexie sighed in relief "On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

"Seven" Sophie croaked.

"Okay…We'll have to keep you on the mask" Lexie stated as she moved the elasticated band of the mask over Sophie's head "Are you experiencing any other pain?"

Sophie hesitated for a moment before holding up her wrist.

"Our ortho specialist is coming by to recheck your wrist soon" the doctor stated "But right now it looks like it's fractured…Meaning you may need another surgery. You're on a low dose of morphine right now so that should kick in soon and help with the pain…Anything else?" when she was met with a shake of the head she continued "Good…I'll leave you alone for a while and then I'll be back"

"I'm going to talk to her" Rosie spoke up as Lexie left the room. She met Sophie's gaze and smiled softly "I'll be back in a couple of minutes" she was met with a nod before she turned and left the room, her main intention being to give Sophie and Sian some time alone.

"Sian" Sophie gasped out as she lowered the oxygen mask.

"I'm right here" Sian murmured "But you have to put that back on" she took the mask from Sophie's hand and placed it back over her mouth.

Sophie shook her head and pushed the mask away "I'm sorry…About before"

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Sian reassured her gently, her tears surfacing once again "I'm just glad you're okay…You really scared me"

"Sorry" Sophie rasped.

"It's okay" Sian leaned forward and kissed Sophie softly, her hands lifting to cup her face. A brief moment passed as Sophie returned the kiss before she was forced to pull away breathlessly.

"I'm sorry" Sian said guiltily as she moved the oxygen mask back to Sophie's mouth.

Sophie took a couple of breaths before she took the mask back and lowered it "Are my parents here?"

"No" Sian shook her head "Just Rosie…I called her"

"Good" Sophie murmured breathlessly "They can't pull you away from me"

"I don't ever want to lose you" Sian said sincerely as tears rolled down her cheeks "I don't know what I would do…"

Sophie shifted over in the bed and patted the space next to her. Sian hesitated unsurely before the brunette spoke up pleadingly "Please Sian…"

"Okay" Sian moved so she was lying on the bed next to Sophie and tentatively wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled softly as Sophie snuggled into her side "I love you so much Soph"

"I love you too" Sophie whispered breathlessly as a kiss was dropped on her head.

~X~

Rosie sighed heavily as she listened in on the conversation from next to the door. She glanced down at her phone in her hand as it vibrated for the fifth time "Damn it…" she muttered as she took in the flashing 'Home' that was displayed. She hurriedly turned the phone off, ignoring the call…

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for all of your reviews for the last chapter! They're greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) As always…All errors are my own etc. **

Chapter 10 

"You're really beautiful" Sophie observed with a grin, her gaze fixed directly on Sian "Like really, really, really, really, really…" she paused for a moment in contemplation of the word she had just repeated "Huh…"

"And you're _really_ high" Sian laughed at Sophie's confused expression "So I take it there's no more pain?"

"No more pain" Sophie giggled "I don't even _remember _what pain feels like anymore"

"Good" Sian smiled softly "I hate when you're hurting"

"Me too" Sophie responded seriously "It's painful"

Sian shook her head and chuckled at Sophie's statement "You're adorable when you're drugged up"

"Hmmm…" Sophie mumbled her gaze focused somewhere above Sian's head.

"What are you looking at?" Sian self-consciously looked up only to see that there was nothing there "Soph?" she looked back to her girlfriend to see she had a glazed grin on her face "Sophie?" she waved a hand in front of Sophie's face "What are you looking at? There's nothing there"

"Sparkles" Sophie stated simply.

"Sparkles" Sian echoed, a smile tugging at her lips "I really hope that's the drugs talking and you're not _actually_ going crazy"

Sophie shrugged her gaze moving back to Sian's eyes.

"You with me?" Sian questioned cautiously "No more sparkles?"

Sophie's gaze didn't shift from Sian's blue eyes though she tilted her head slightly to the side and smiled sweetly "You have better sparkles" she reached out and grabbed Sian's hand to tug her closer on the bed.

"Right" Sian grinned, allowing herself to be tugged forward until she was mere inches from Sophie, her right hand braced on the bed "What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Sophie answered innocently. She reached up to place her hand on Sian's cheek before leaning close.

Sian's eyes fluttered shut at the movement and her lips parted slightly as she felt Sophie's warm breath wash over her lips. A moment later the sensation was replaced by the soft pressure of Sophie's lips on her own.

Sophie's hand slipped from Sian's cheek and threaded through soft blonde hair as she pushed back against her causing Sian to move back slightly. The kiss, which had previously been innocent quickly turned into something more intense as Sophie's tongue slipped past her lips. Sian was about to shift back to voice her concerns about where they were choosing to do this when Sophie's hand moved under her shirt and all thoughts rushed from her head. Her own hands shot to the back of Sophie's neck to pull her closer as she deepened the kiss. When air became an issue they pulled back for a quick breath before losing themselves once more in the passionate kiss. Sian frowned in confusion however as Sophie pushed her back "Soph? What…"

"Shhh!" Sophie hushed her with a soft giggle. She grabbed the bottom of Sian's shirt and tugged up. Lost in the moment the blonde willingly lifted her arms, allowing the shirt to be pulled up and over her head. The said shirt was quickly thrown across the room as their lips crashed together and hands roamed freely. Sophie's hand skimmed slowly up Sian's back revelling in the softness under her fingertips before their progress was stopped by the other girl's bra. Just as she flicked the catch open however a voice interrupted them.

"OH MY GOD!"

Sian pulled away in alarm only to see Rosie standing in the doorway, her mouth agape.

"Oh My God" the older girl repeated her hand shooting up to her eyes "I didn't need to see that"

"Rosie!" Sian exclaimed, flushing bright red as she crossed her arms over her chest "Close the bloody door!"

Rosie didn't remove her hand from her eyes but kicked the door shut "Can I open my eyes now?"

"No!" the blonde practically yelled causing Rosie to erupt into giggles "This isn't funny"

"Sure it is" Rosie chuckled as she lowered her hand.

"I thought I told you not to open your eyes?" Sian turned away from Rosie and hurriedly fastened her bra again. She jumped off the hospital bed and walked across the room to grab her shirt, pulling it on quickly.

Sophie huffed indignantly.

"You do know you're in a hospital don't you?" Rosie questioned with a grin "So people are likely to walk in at any second?" she glanced between the door and Sian "You didn't even lock the door"

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Sian defended in embarrassment "We weren't doing anything"

Sophie tilted her head in contemplation of her blushing girlfriend "Yeah we were. We were about to have se…"

"Soph!" Sian cut Sophie off quickly, her eyes widening in surprise.

"You were saying Sian?" Rosie chuckled as Sophie gazed at her girlfriend in confusion.

"Shut up Rosie"

"ROSIE!" Sophie exclaimed as if she had just realised her sister was there "I _miiiised_ you!"

Rosie raised her eyebrows at the admission as she took in Sophie's wide grin "Is she high?"

"Very" Sian sat back on the bed next to Sophie and shot her a loving smile "They have her drugged up on morphine for the pain, right Soph?"

"Uh-Huh" Sophie nodded with a grin "It's great" she glanced at Rosie "You should try some"

"No thanks Soph" Rosie smiled.

"Where did you go last night?" Sian asked suddenly as she looked back to the older Webster "You said you would be two minutes and you didn't come back after that"

"I had some things to sort out" Rosie said vaguely, her mood darkening.

"Things?" Sian asked suspiciously.

"Just things" Rosie shrugged "Work and stuff"

"Oh" Sian nodded in understanding and they fell back into a comfortable silence. She glanced down suddenly as she felt a soft pressure on her thigh only to notice Sophie's hand trailing up and down it. She grabbed the offending hand in her own as it trailed slightly _too_ far up and couldn't help but laugh at Sophie's pout "You're insatiable when you're doped up"

"Yeah" Sophie grinned and bit her lip seductively.

"Your sister is in the room" Sian pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" Sophie muttered in disappointment. She turned her gaze to Rosie "Hey Rosie would ya mind going to the shop for me so Sian and I can…"

"Sophie!" Sian placed her hand over Sophie's mouth causing her to trail off "We're not doing this in the hospital"

"Whhhhhyy?" Sophie whined.

"And they say _I'm_ the bad one" Rosie muttered to herself.

"Because…We could get caught!" Sian said before she glanced at Rosie and mouthed a quick "_Sorry_"

"Don't worry about it" Rosie grinned as she sat on the chair next to the hospital bed and crossed her arms casually "She's way more entertaining like this…Hey, Sophie?" she paused for a moment until Sophie looked at her "How's the sex?"

"ROSIE!" Sian exclaimed.

"Mind-blowing" Sophie grinned vacantly "Earth shatteringly amazing"

"What?" Rosie questioned innocently as she noticed Sian's glare "I was only asking"

"When can I get out of here?" Sophie questioned playing idly with Sian's fingers "I'm bored…And we still have that thing to do"

"That thing?" Sian asked blankly "what thing?"

"Y'know…" Sophie waggled her eyebrows suggestively "The favour you were so impatient about returning"

"Oh God…" Sian blushed crimson as Rosie burst out laughing at the suggestiveness "You're not allowed anymore of those drugs, okay Soph? No more…Ever"

"Mmm…Okay" Sophie smiled brightly and reached up to rub her nose.

Sian smiled warmly at the adorable action and squeezed Sophie's hand gently.

"Hey, Sian?" Sophie whispered inconspicuously.

"Yeah?" Sian leaned forward in order to hear her girlfriend.

"Nothing" Sophie stated before she grabbed Sian's shirt and tugged her forward. Unbalanced by the sudden movement, the blonde lurched forward towards the other girl. At the last second however she threw her hands out so they landed on either side of Sophie and prevented her from falling directly on top of the brunette. A split second later her lips were caught in a passionate kiss which she couldn't resist returning.

"I'm still here you know" Sian heard Rosie's voice sound faintly but didn't fully register what she was saying as one hand lifted from the bed to land gently on Sophie's cheek "Oooookay than"

It was only when Sian felt Sophie's breath catch against her lips that she forced herself to pull away and looked at Sophie in concern "Sophie?"

"I'm fine" Sophie said though she sounded slightly breathless.

"Don't lie to me Soph" Sian grabbed the oxygen mask from it's location around Sophie's neck and lifted it to the younger girl's mouth "Breath" she watched as Sophie took a couple of long deep breaths.

Sophie took the oxygen mask from Sian's hand and pushed it down "Not my fault you make me breathless"

"That…" Sian smiled as her fingertips ghosted lightly over Sophie's hospital gown clad chest "Would be the hole in your lungs making you breathless"

"Technicalities" Sophie grinned as she entwined her hand with Sian's where it lay on her chest.

Rosie gagged teasingly "It's a damn good job neither of you are diabetic otherwise you would have overdosed on the sweetness by now"

Sian rolled her eyes while Sophie merely grinned happily before they fell into a short silence.

"What is she doing?" Rosie frowned in confusion and nodded toward Sophie who seemed to be staring at nothing in particular.

Sian burst out laughing at Sophie's intense look of concentration as she swiped the air with her hand "Sparkles, right Soph?"

"Sparkles" Sophie confirmed with a grin.

~X~

"Ow" Sophie complained painfully as she shifted position in Sian's light embrace "This hurts again"

"The drugs have worn off?" Sian whispered as she dropped a light kiss on Sophie's head.

"Uh-huh" Sophie nodded and lay her head back on Sian's shoulder.

"I'm sorry" Sian murmured sincerely as she brushed a strand of hair from Sophie's face with her free hand "I wish I could do something"

Sophie hummed in response but didn't speak up.

Rosie sighed in boredom and looked up from the magazine she had been reading only to see Sophie and Sian snuggled close on the hospital bed, their gazes fixed on their lightly entwined hands. She was about to speak up when the door to the hospital room crashed open and the doctor she recognised as Lexie rushed through it closing it behind her.

"What's wrong?" Sian frowned and glanced from Sophie to the steady monitors and back to Lexie "Lexie, what's going on?"

"You're on first name basis with my doctor?" Sophie frowned finding herself baffled at the slight jealousy she felt as she tightened her grip on her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry…there was nothing I could do" Lexie rambled on "It's hospital policy and I tried to tell Dr Turner you didn't want them here but he hates to break the rules even slightly so he called them"

Sophie and Sian glanced at each other in alarm.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Sophie mumbled as nervous butterfly's swarmed around in her stomach "Are you saying my parents are here?"

Lexie nodded "They'll be coming in, in less than a minute…I'm sorry. I know you didn't want them here"

"This can't be happening" Sian muttered as she pulled away from Sophie and stood up, raking a hand through her hair. She shot Rosie a glare "Did you tell them to call them?"

"Of course I didn't!" Rosie snapped in annoyance "Why would I want them here when I know they're going to…?" she trailed off and glanced at Sophie who had dropped her head into her hands.

"Break us up" Sophie muttered. She glanced up at Sian and was about to speak when the door flew open again and Sally and Kevin rushed through it.

"Sophie!" Sally gasped worriedly as she rushed to her daughter's bedside "What happened to you?"

"I'm fine" Sophie mumbled flinching away.

"What did you do?" Kevin questioned angrily as he turned his gaze to Sian "What the hell did you do to my daughter?"

"She didn't do anything" Sophie defended painstakingly as she reached for Sian's hand and pulled her close to the bed "Leave her alone"

"I will not leave her alone!" Kevin practically yelled "Look what she's done to you Sophie. She's turned you into a...a…A raving Lesbian!"

Despite the situation Rosie was unable to stifle a laugh behind them.

"And _you_" Kevin turned to his oldest daughter "Are as much to blame as _her_" he gestured at Sian "Letting her run away doesn't seem like such a good idea _now_ does it Rosie?"

"She had to run away…You forced her out" Rosie rolled her eyes in annoyance "Are you seriously that dense?"

"Rosie!" Sally rebuked.

"Maybe we should all just calm down…" Lexie attempted to calm the situation "And think about this rationally"

"We're putting an end to this stupidity" Kevin exclaimed firmly, his gaze shifting back to Sophie "You're coming back home Sophie and you're never to see _her_" he once again gestured dismissively at Sian "again…Got it?"

"No!" Sophie's grip tightened on Sian's hand and she pulled her closer to her side "You can't do this…I love her!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Sophie!" Sally stated her attempting to keep her voice calm "You're too young to know"

"I'm not too young!" Sophie argued "I know that we're in love!" she looked up at Sian through slightly teary eyes "Sian…"

"You can't make me leave her" Sian spoke up for the first time as she placed her other hand atop Sophie's "She's old enough to make her own decisions"

"Not until she's 18 she's not" Kevin sneered "Now if you don't get out right now I'm going to have security called to forcibly remove you" he glanced at the young doctor "I can do that, can't I?"

Lexie hesitated glancing between Sophie and Sian who gazed at her pleadingly "I…I…You're within your legal rights as Sophie's guardians to do so"

"See?" Kevin turned to a distraught looking Sian "Now get out!"

"No…No" Sophie grabbed onto Sian's shirt with her free hand "Sian don't leave me"

Sian looked at Sophie through teary eyes "Sophie…"

"You can't leave me!" Sophie sobbed "I love you! You said we would fight this…We would fight them"

"You know I don't want to leave you" Sian murmured as she sat on the bed "They're forcing me to leave Sophie…"

"Call security" Kevin ordered Lexie who didn't move an inch. He glared at her before rushing out into the corridor. A yell of "Security!" sounded but neither Sophie or Sian acknowledged it.

"You can't just go!" Sophie managed to speak through her tears "You can't just throw everything we have together away Sian!"

"I'm sorry" Sian reached up and tenderly wiped tears from Sophie's cheeks "Don't give up on me Soph. Don't _ever_ give up on me"

"I won't" Sophie promised though her grip tightened as she noticed her Dad walk back into the room with a security guard behind him "I love you"

"I love you too" Sian whispered tearfully "Always"

Ignoring the fact that her parents, Lexie, Rosie and the security guard were standing in the room Sophie surged forward despite the pain it caused her and kissed Sian passionately, her hands threading into soft blonde hair. Sian pulled her slightly closer as she returned the kiss, ignoring everyone else around them. They eventually had to pull away for air and noticing the security guard moving towards her Sian pulled Sophie into a tight embrace, inhaling her scent for a final time "Don't forget"

"Forget?" Sophie whispered through her tears.

"I…" Sian trailed off as she felt herself being pulled away. She fought against the grip however it easily pulled her away from her girlfriend.

"GET OFF!" She yelled fighting valiantly against the man as he dragged her with reasonably light force to the doorway "GET OFF ME!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Sophie shouted through her sobs "You're going to hurt her!" she attempted to struggle to her feet but Kevin pushed her gently back down.

"That I love you!" Sian's eyes locked with Sophie's "Don't forget that I love you. That there couldn't be anyone else"

"SIAN!" Sophie sobbed as Sian was dragged through the doorway and presumably down the hall to the exit "SIAN!" she gathered enough self-control through her physical and emotional pain to look up at Rosie "Rosie!"

"What is it?" Rosie rushed to Sophie's bedside and stared at her sympathetically "I'm so sorry Soph. I…" she was cut off as Sophie grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled her down so they were level.

"Go after her" Sophie whispered through her tears so Kevin and Sally couldn't hear "Please Rosie, I know i-it's a lot to ask but I don't want her to be alone. I…"

"Okay" Rosie nodded and pulled back "I'm going"

"Where do you think you're going?" Kevin called as he watched Rosie grab her jacket and flee from the room.

"Sophie…" Sally sat on the bed next to her sobbing daughter and placed a hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Sophie shrieked though her hysterical tears "You made her leave!" she glanced up at Kevin "I HATE YOU!"

"Sophie…" Lexie watched in alarm as the heartbeat on Sophie's monitor began to get erratic.

"I love her!" Sophie sobbed not even aware that her doctor had spoken "And YOU MADE HER LEAVE!"

"This is for your own good" Kevin stated stoically "She's no good for you and you're not gay anyway! She's never to come near you again Soph, you hear me?"

"I LOVE HER!" Sophie argued loudly "I…" she paused feeling herself getting out of breath "I love her…"

"Okay, that's it" Lexie stated as she stepped forward "I have to ask you to leave the room"

"What?" Kevin exclaimed "She's my daugh…"

"I'm fully aware of that" Lexie responded professionally despite the glare she was shooting them "But it's my job to keep my patients calm and you're aggravating her so…I'm now _asking_ you to leave"

"Fine!" Kevin huffed "But if I find out Sian's come back…" he left the threat hanging and walked out of the room with Sally behind him.

"Lexie!" Sophie gasped for air through her tears "I can't…" she trailed off for a moment as Lexie rushed over to her "I can't breathe!"

Lexie grabbed the oxygen mask and placed it over her patients mouth "Slow, deep breaths Sophie…Slow deep breaths"

Sophie reached up and grabbed Lexie's wrist her teary eyes wide with panic.

"Deep breaths" Lexie reminded her sympathetically "Slowly…"

Sophie followed the doctors' orders, taking slow breaths in and out and after a moment had her breathing stabilised.

"I'll tell your parent's you need rest if you want" Lexie offered as Sophie's breathing returned to normal and the grip on her arm loosened.

Sophie nodded and tried to sniff back tears "Thanks" she took the mask from Lexie and turned onto her side facing away from the doctor and the door. She waited until she heard the said door open and close indicating that Lexie had left before she allowed sobs to overtake her once again. She glanced at the chair Sian had been sitting on before she woke up and spotted the white Hoodie her girlfriend had been wearing to ward off the slight chill in the air the previous night. Despite her pain and the wires connected to her Sophie dragged herself out of the bed and pulled the hoodie on over her hospital gown. She felt slight comfort as she breathed in the unique scent of Sian. Her tears kept coming relentlessly however as she settled back into the bed. She pulled the collar of the hoodie over her nose and breathed in the comforting scent, trying to focus solely on the memories that flooded back to her.

~X~

"SIAN!" Rosie yelled as she rushed out of the exit after a shaky Sian "SIAN WAIT UP!" seeing the blonde wasn't listening to her she cursed silently and broke into a run. When she finally reached the younger girl she grabbed her arm and spun her around to reveal tears spilling down her cheeks "Sian…" to her surprise the distraught teenager stumbled towards her and began to sob openly into her shoulder "Hey…It's going to be okay"

"How is it going to be okay?" Sian questioned through sobs "Sophie…"

"You'll work it out" Rosie stated as she pulled away "Maybe my parents will come around"

"Maybe hell will freeze over" Sian muttered wiping furiously at her tears "I HATE THIS!"

"I know" Rosie sighed and glanced towards her car "Where are you going? I'll take you there"

"I don't have anywhere to go" Sian shrugged "I can't stay here because it's too far from where Sophie will be, I can't go back to my Dad's because that's like admitting what Sophie and I have is wrong and I can't go to my Mum's or Sophie will think I've given up on her…That I've given up on being with her"

"I have to take you somewhere" Rosie said softly "I can't just leave you alone Sian"

Sian shrugged despondently "What's the point?"

"Aren't you the same girl who just told Sophie not to give up on you?" Rosie questioned irritably "Maybe you should take your own advice and _not _give up on her" she sighed heavily when Sian's expression crumbled and her tears started again "I'm sorry…Come on" she slung an arm across Sian's shoulders and pulled her close before she started to lead the younger girl gently across the parking lot towards the car "We'll go to where you were staying to pick up your stuff, go to mine to get your phone back and then I'll drive you to your Mums" seeing Sian was about to protest she cut her off "At least you can text her"

"Texting…" Sian muttered tearfully bitterness clear in her voice despite the gratitude she felt towards Rosie for her support "Great"

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys thanks for all of your reviews guys. I really love to know what you think of my fic. And I'm super glad you all like it especially since I was kind of thinking it would be really rubbish when I started it lol. Sorry this chapter is a lil bit late but here it is anyway…Enjoy! Slightly higher rating on this for sort of sexual scenes (Nothing heavy though) ;) **

Chapter 11

Sophie walked into the kitchen and sighed heavily when her gaze fell on Rosie sitting at the table, phone in her hand. At the sound of her sister's sigh Rosie looked up from what she had been texting and quickly concealed the phone "'Morning Soph"

Sophie merely muttered something unintelligible in reply and sank down onto the seat across from her. She lay her head on the table, another exasperated sigh escaping her "Where are the wardens today?"

"The_ wardens_ are right here" Sally's voice sounded as she walked into the kitchen with Kevin behind her.

Sophie groaned not even bothering to lift her head from the table.

"I have to go out today" Sally spoke again "But your Dad will be working so he'll keep an eye on you" she waited for a response but predictably none came "You can't keep this silence up forever Sophie. You're going to have to talk to us eventually" again Sophie remained silence and Sally sighed before looking to Rosie "Can I trust you to keep your sister in line, Rosie?"

"Not if that line is straight" Rosie sniggered.

"Rosie!" Kevin exclaimed in annoyance "I don't want you advocating that kind of behaviour!"

"Whatever you say" Rosie glared right back at him.

"So can I trust you to do that, Rosie?" Sally asked calmly.

"Err…No" Rosie shook her head determinedly before turning back to her phone.

"ROSIE!" Kevin yelled causing Rosie and Sophie to jump in their chairs. He took a deep breath to calm himself "Either you tell me that you can keep your sister out of trouble or I take her to the garage with me. It's your choice"

Rosie glanced warily between Kevin and Sophie who gazed at her with pleading eyes. She cursed silently before making up her mind "Fine. I'll do it"

"Thank you" Sally stated gratefully.

Rosie merely scowled in response.

"I'm going to work" Kevin announced still sounding angered. He kissed his wife quickly and glanced warily at Sophie and Rosie before walking out of the room.

"I should be going too" Sally announced brightly "I'll see you later…Keep out of trouble" with the final warning said she walked out of the room.

Sophie waited for the front door to close before her shoulders visibly sagged. She glanced over at Rosie who was once again texting on her mobile "Texting your new lad of the week?"

"Erm…No. Just a friend…Kind of" Rosie said vaguely.

"Oh" Sophie sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Are you okay?" Rosie set the phone on the table apparently having finished sending the text.

"I'm great" Sophie sad sarcastically "I've lost the love of my life and Mum and Dad have taken away every possible way I could contact her so yeah…I'm freakin' brilliant Rosie. Thanks for asking" she rolled her eyes when she noticed the grin her sister was sporting "I'm glad you find my misery so amusing"

"It's not that" Rosie responded "It's just…You referred to Sian as the 'Love of your life'"

"Oh" Sophie blushed slightly under Rosie's gaze "Well…Yeah. I mean she is…She was"

"She is" Rosie said firmly "She's not gone for good Soph. You know Sian…She'll come back for you. It doesn't matter what's trying to keep her away. She's still going to find her way back to you"

"Where did you read that?" Sophie sniffled against oncoming tears she had been warding off all morning "A hallmark card?"

"Nah" Rosie shook her head and offered a small smile "Sian told me a while ago…She said It better than me"

"She said that?" Sophie physically swallowed to push back her tears and blinked rapidly "That she would come back for me?"

"Yeah" Rosie nodded "You just have to have faith in her Soph…She'll come back eventually"

"Eventually" Sophie sighed "It's been almost a week already"

"Give her time" Rosie advised gently "She told you not to give up on her remember?"

"Yeah…" Sophie muttered.

"And you should probably think about taking that Hoodie off" Rosie suggested, wrinkling her nose in disgust "You've been wearing it for almost a week"

"It's Sian's" Sophie lifted the collar of the hoodie to her nose and breathed in deeply "It still smells like her"

Rosie was about to speak up when her phone vibrated on the table next to her and she picked it up quickly, with a cautious glance at Sophie.

Sophie frowned in confusion at the look "Who _is_ that?"

"Just a friend" Rosie said dismissively as her fingers flew back and forth over the keys. She hit send and put the phone back down before smiling brightly "So what are you doing today?"

"You have to 'babysit me', remember?" Sophie sighed "so I guess I'm doing whatever you want to"

"I'm not babysitting you" Rosie rolled her eyes at her sister "I have stuff to do today"

"Oh" to her surprise Sophie felt mildly disappointed "I guess I'll go back to work than. Sunita said I could go back whenever I…"

"NO!" Rosie interrupted Sophie in alarm "I mean…You can't go back to work. What if something happens? You only got out of hospital a few days ago Soph"

"I'll be fine" Sophie shrugged though she looked mildly suspicious of her sister's behaviour "Is something going on?"

"Going on?" Rosie laughed nervously "No…Not at all"

"You're being weird" Sophie observed thoughtfully "Weirder than normal even"

"Everything's fine" Rosie said though her voice was slightly higher than usual "So…Um…You're going to be working at the shop? All day?"

"Yeah" Sophie nodded.

"Right" Rosie grabbed her phone and began to type out another message.

"You're not keeping tabs on me are you?" Sophie asked suspiciously.

"'Course I'm not" Rosie rolled her eyes without looking up "I told you…I'm on your side. Definitely not Mum and Dad's, okay? What they're doing is _wrong_"

Sophie nodded slowly and all was silent for a moment before she spoke up "Why are they being like this?"

Rosie looked up to see her sister gazing at her intently. She released a breath and hurriedly pressed send "I don't know Soph. I really don't know"

~~X~~

"Sophie, I'm going out for a minute!" Sunita called as she walked out of the back. She paused as her gaze focused on Sophie standing in front of the shelves. Apparently the young girl had been so caught up in her daze that she hadn't even heard her "Sophie?"

"Huh?" Sophie jumped slightly, her eyes shooting up to Sunita "Oh…Sorry. I'm…" she trailed off struggling to find an excuse for her distraction "I'm sorry"

"Are you okay?" Sunita questioned in concern as she stepped closer.

"I'm Fine" Sophie faked a smile "I'm…great. Just…Working" as if to prove her point she picked up a tin from the shelf, intending to move it to its allocated place. Unfortunately for her the hand she used to pick up the tin with was joined to her injured wrist. With a small cry of pain she dropped the tin and pulled her hand close to her chest, feeling tears of frustration building up in her eyes.

"Sophie!" Sunita rushed around the shelves in concern and placed a hand on Sophie's shoulder "Are you okay?"

Sophie bit her lip in an attempt to push back her tears "I'm okay Sunita. Don't worry"

"I can give you some more time off if you want" Sunita offered softly "If you're not ready to come back to work after…" she paused for a moment realising she didn't know what had happened to the young girl or where she had been for the past month "I'll sort Dev out. You should go home"

"I'm fine" Sophie insisted stubbornly "I'd really rather be here than at home right now"

Sunita nodded silently but continued to gaze thoughtfully at Sophie before she looked up at her "Sian hasn't been around for a while…"

Sophie stiffened at the observation and had to swallow against the lump which was forming in her throat "I know"

"Did you two have a falling out?" Sunita probed gently completely unaware of how close Sophie was to bursting into tears.

"Something like that" Sophie answered hoarsely "I don't really want to talk about it"

"Well if you're sure…" Sunita frowned.

"I'm sure" Sophie nodded and flashed another fake smile "I'll be fine"

"Okay than" Sunita didn't look convinced but let the subject drop anyway "I'm just going out for a bit. I won't be long"

"Right" Sophie nodded "I'll be here stacking shelves" she watched as Sunita walked out of the shop door before she allowed the smile to fade from her face. She inhaled deeply to soothe her frazzled nerves and turned back to the shelf. A matter of seconds later she heard the door open and shut behind her but didn't bother to turn around, assuming it was just another customer. She inhaled sharply however when she felt familiar arms slide around her waist.

"Miss me?" Sian whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

"SIAN!" Sophie practically squealed as she whirled around in Sian's arms and grabbed her in a tight embrace, knocking her back a couple of steps.

"Shhh!" Sian chuckled jokingly though she returned the embrace just as tightly "The whole street will hear you!"

"I missed you so much!" Sophie spoke as if she hadn't heard what Sian had said and pulled back to kiss her passionately. Though shocked at first Sian returned the kiss with equal enthusiasm until she felt wetness on her cheeks. She pulled back with a gasp to look into Sophie's teary eyes "Hey…" she gently wiped a falling tear away "Why are you crying? You're not happy to see me?" despite the smile she flashed, the nervousness was obvious in her voice.

"It's not that" Sophie sniffled "It's just…I really missed you!"

"I really missed you too" Sian smiled feeling her own tears building up "The past few days have been hell without you"

"Yeah" Sophie nodded in agreement "I've been under house arrest. My parents took away my phone and the internet so that's why I didn't text or call you. I'm sorry if you thought I'd given up or something but…"

"It's okay" Sian soothed gently "I already knew"

"You already knew?" Sophie frowned in confusion "How did you know?"

"Rosie told me" Sian said simply, though she looked slightly confused herself "She didn't tell you she was giving me like…Daily updates?" she couldn't help but chuckle to herself at the ridiculousness of the situation.

"No" Sophie huffed and crossed her arms over her chest before realisation dawned on her "Wait…You were the person who was texting her this morning!"

"Yeah" Sian grinned sheepishly "She was telling me that the coast was somewhat clear for me to come and see you today"

"Wow" Sophie murmured slightly shocked "She's full of surprises lately"

"Hmm…"Sian hummed distractedly in response "You have no idea how much I missed you Soph. I can't even begin to tell you…"

"Then don't. Don't say anything. Just…Kiss me" Sophie grinned "A kiss is worth a thousand words you know"

"A picture" Sian laughed "A picture is worth a thousand words"

"You're going to waste our time together by correcting me?" Sophie pouted "That's…" she trailed off as Sian, obviously deciding not to waste anymore of their precious limited time together swooped forward and caught Sophie's lips in a passionate kiss, her hands lifting to the younger girl's cheeks to support the kiss.

Sophie stumbled back slightly from the force but managed to stay upright as her hands shot to Sian's waist. She moaned softly as the blonde deepened the kiss and pressed her back until her back hit the counter. They pulled away for a quick intake of breath but Sian wasted no time in recapturing Sophie's lips with her own in a searing kiss. She swiped her tongue gently across the brunette's lips and found herself granted instant access, their tongues colliding gently and massaging against each other. Her breath caught in her throat as her rising desire threatened to take over and her hands moved as if of their own accord to the back of Sophie's thighs. She pushed up gently, lifting the younger girl onto the counter behind her.

"Sian" Sophie gasped for breath as she pulled away, her lungs still weaker than usual from her surgery "We…We shouldn't"

"Don't make me stop" Sian requested pleadingly as she gazed at Sophie through lusty eyes "I can't…I…" she gave up on talking and instead leaned forward and kissed Sophie again, having to lean up slightly because of the sudden height difference. Despite her initial reluctance Sophie's hands lifted and tangled into Sian's soft blonde hair to tug her closer, her knees separating so that Sian was standing in between her legs. They only pulled away when Sian's hands strayed to the bottom of Sophie's shirt and she tugged up gently.

"Sian…" Sophie panted as Sian tugged the Hoodie up and over her head "Anyone could walk in"

"I don't care" Sian stated, her eyes burning with lust "I need you…I need to feel you as close as possible" she once again leaned up and captured Sophie's lips with her own, her hands wandering gently over the brunette's body before they paused at the top of her ribs. Sophie's breath caught as Sian's hands continued upwards until they rested lightly on her bra clad breasts.

Sian experimentally ran her thumbs over Sophie's nipples, her desire only growing when Sophie moaned softly into her mouth, informing her that she was doing something right.

"Oh My God!"

Through the lusty fog that filled her mind Sian heard the faint exclamation and the sound of something hitting the floor. A mere second later she found herself pushed backward away from a wide eyed Sophie.

"Sunita!" Sophie gasped, covering her chest with her arms as she stared in alarm at the slightly surprised shop keeper "I…I can explain"

"I think I know what was going on Sophie" Sunita stated, looking away to give the young girl some privacy "Unless Sian was just giving you a full body exam for the sake of your health of course"

"Er…No" Sophie shook her head "She wasn't"

"Soph" Sian whispered.

Sophie glanced at Sian to see she was holding her hoodie out to her "Erm…Thanks Sian" she took the offered hoodie and pulled it over her head before jumping off the counter and grabbing Sian's hand "Sunita…"

"Don't" Sunita held up a hand causing Sophie and Sian to look at each other in alarm "It's okay…I get it. What you want to tell me is that you and Sian are…Dating?"

"Yeah" Sophie smiled without removing her gaze from Sian "We are…" she forced herself to glance at Sunita, worry covering her features "You're not going to…Shout at us or throw us out or anything are you?"

Sunita looked baffled at Sophie's statement "Why would I do that?"

Sophie shrugged and glanced back to Sian.

"Can you…Not tell her Mum and Dad about this?" Sian asked, fear obvious in her voice.

"They don't know?" Sunita questioned in confusion.

"They don't…Approve" Sophie corrected.

"Understatement of the century" Sian muttered.

"That's kind of why I ran away" Sophie informed Sunita, her gaze on the door "They were trying to force me and Sian apart…" she frowned sadly "They have forced us apart"

"No they haven't" Sian countered, squeezing Sophie's hand reassuringly "And they won't…We're still together"

Sunita looked between them with a small smile tugging at her lips "I didn't see you" she nodded towards Sian who beamed at her before looking back to Sophie "And I only saw an appropriate amount of you" she winked and Sophie blushed brightly.

"Thank you so much Sunita!" Sian exclaimed gratefully "You have no idea what this means to us…"

Sunita nodded "Well I just remembered I forgot something so I have to go back out…Feel free to lock up for a while for lunch Sophie" with that said she turned around and walked out of the door, leaving Sophie and Sian staring open mouthed after her.

"Did she just…"

"Practically give us permission to have sex in the shop?" Sian giggled "I think so"

Sophie rushed to the door of the shop and locked it before grabbing Sian's hand and tugging her into the back "Come on…"

"We shouldn't really do this" Sian spoke reluctantly "I want it to be special for you not just a risky quickie in the back of the shop"

"I know" Sophie giggled softly and turned back to Sian "We can wait" she held up her hand "I'm not much use anyway right now"

"How is it?" Sian questioned softly, her hand ghosting a trail over Sophie's chest where she knew the slight scar to be "Does it still hurt?"

"A little bit" Sophie confessed with a shrug "It's better now that you're here though"

Sian smiled and tugged Sophie forward to place a soft kiss on her lips "You're so cheesy"

"Maybe" Sophie stated sincerely "But it's the truth. Everything seems to be better when you're around"

Sian sighed contentedly as she leaned her forehead against Sophie's "I know what you mean"

"What did your Mum say?" Sophie questioned softly as she linked their hands together between them. They both glanced down and smiled at the familiar tingling sensation "About us?"

"She doesn't know" Sian whispered, her voice slightly sad "Apparently Dad was so ashamed he couldn't even bring himself to tell her"

"I'm sorry" Sophie spoke regretfully.

Sian shrugged "If he can't deal with who I am and who I'm in love with that's his problem, right?"

"Yeah" Sophie nodded and they fell into a short silence enjoying the closeness they knew wouldn't last long.

"You're wearing my hoodie" Sian observed suddenly as she pulled back to grin at Sophie.

"Yeah…" Sophie chuckled and glanced down at it "You left it at the hospital and well…I haven't taken it off since"

"You haven't washed it?" Sian scrunched up her nose but the smile was still present on her lips "That's a little bit mingin' Soph…but also…Kind of adorable"

"It still smells like you" Sophie blushed under her girlfriend's gaze "I needed to fell close to you. I mean we've been together constantly for the past _month_ Sian and in that time…I never fell asleep without your arms around me so…I needed to feel like you were still with me. Even if it was only a little bit and even with this I still couldn't get a decent night's sleep"

Sian nodded in understanding "I don't think I've slept for more than two hours since I last saw you. I'm knackered"

Sophie sighed in exasperation "What are we going to do Sian?"

"I don't know" Sian admitted wrapping her arms around Sophie's waist to pull her closer "We'll work it out. I promise. I'm not going to let them break us up"

"Me neither" Sophie said softly "We can do this…Together"

"Together" Sian confirmed with a warm smile before she tugged Sophie closer and kissed her gently.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Thanks so much for all of your reviews. I really appreciate them :) Sorry for the slightly later than usual update…This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I aplogise in advance if the updates start getting slightly less frequent but I've been kind of putting updating my other fics off in favour of updating this one so…I really need to catch up. I'll try to update as much as possible though. Hope you guys are still reading! **

**But here's the update anyway! As usual all mistakes are my own since I don't use a Beta etc. Hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh and look out for my Naomily reference lol :D **

Chapter 12

Sophie flinched slightly as she heard the front door open and slam shut. A moment later Rosie walked into the house wearing her usual nightly attire, her hair unusually messy and her heels in her hand.

"What happened to _you_?" Sophie frowned, looking up from the magazine she had been trying to distract herself with.

"Nothing" Rosie answered, barely supressing a yawn "I went out last night"

"You look wrecked" Sophie observed.

Rosie shrugged and stepped closer to the table "So…How did things go yesterday?" she bit her lip barely supressing a smirk. A mere moment later Sophie rushed towards her and she found herself wrapped in a warm embrace.

"Whoa" Rosie exclaimed slightly surprised at the sudden movement "What's this for?"

Sophie held on for a moment longer before she pulled back and grinned sheepishly "What you did yesterday…It meant a lot to us"

Rosie shrugged and glanced away "Couldn't have you moping around here all day could I?"

"Suppose not" Sophie mumbled thoughtfully "Thank you"

"Whatever" Rosie stated dismissively though she shot a quick smile at her sister before she sat down at the table. Sophie shook her head in amusement at Rosie's typical casualness before she sat back in her seat, her mind focused on a certain blonde.

"Here" Sophie said distractedly as she pushed the full cup of steaming hot coffee in front of her across to Rosie who looked like she was going to fall asleep any second "You look like you need it more than I do right now"

"Um...Thanks" Rosie said in surprise. She took a sip and shot Sophie a confused look "Coffee?"

"Erm…I haven't been getting much sleep lately" Sophie responded awkwardly.

"Really?" Rosie grinned impishly "I would have thought you would be getting more sleep without Sian to keep you occupied"

"ROSIE!" Sophie exclaimed in a whisper yell, her gaze darting around the room on the lookout for any signs of her parent's "That's not…We aren't…I mean…"

"Don't lie to me Soph" Rosie laughed "When you were in the hospital you told me you were having mind-blowing sex with her"

"I did not!"

"You seriously can't remember?" Rosie doubled over laughing despite the pounding pain in her head "You asked me to leave the room so you could go at it!"

"Shut up" Sophie blushed crimson as she sank down in her seat "It's not like you ha…" she was cut off suddenly.

"I can't watch her 24-7 Sally!" Kevin's voice sounded loudly "I do have flaming work to do!"

Sophie and Rosie shared nervous glances.

"Did he see you?" Rosie whispered.

Sophie shook her head in response, her eyes trained on the doorway. A split second later Sally stormed into the room, a furious expression on her face.

"Well I have things to do too Kevin!" Sally shouted seemingly oblivious to the presence of her daughters "What do you suggest I do? Hire a babysitter? She's 16!"

Sophie looked horrified at the suggestion and glanced at Rosie, her eyes wide.

"I didn't say that!" Kevin answered just as loudly "All I'm saying is that we can't go on like this. We have to fix her!"

"_Fix me?" _Sophie mouthed incredulously towards her sister who shrugged.

"We could send her to therapy" Sally mused, her voice turning calmer.

"Come on!" Rosie laughed incredulously "This is ridiculous. She isn't mentally ill, Sian didn't _brainwash_ her and she doesn't need therapy….She's GAY. There's nothing wrong with that"

"Rosie" Sophie mumbled in warning.

"Sophie is not GAY!" Kevin snapped angrily "She's straight"

"Yeah right" Rosie scoffed "As straight as a freakin' rainbow slinkee"

Sophie groaned and dropped her head to the table in exasperation, covering it with her arms in an attempt to block out the conversation. Despite the fact that her older sister was only trying to help it had to be said that her way of helping was somewhat misguided at times.

"ROSIE!" Kevin yelled "I'm warning you!"

"Well if you would just accept that Sophie is…"

"Sophie is not gay!" Sally stated, her voice pained "It's not normal!"

"Says who?" Rosie responded angrily "You? Just because the majority of society _may be_ straight doesn't mean you can condemn her!"

"She's our daughter!" Kevin argued vehemently "We can…"

"SHUT UP!" Sophie yelled finally jumping up from her chair. Sally and Kevin were stunned to silence due to the fact that it was the first time Sophie had spoken in their presence in a week "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sophie took a shuddering breath to calm herself down despite the tears of frustration she could feel welling up in her eyes "I can't…I can't take this anymore" with that said she practically sprinted from the room.

"Happy now?" Rosie scowled, glaring at her parents. When Kevin and Sally remained silent Rosie glanced towards the doorway and hesitated unsurely for a moment before making up her mind and walking out of the room. She tromped up the stairs, towards Sophie's bedroom and knocked uncertainly on the door.

"Go away!" Sophie called through soft sobs.

Rosie sighed to herself and entered the room regardless of her sister's statement "Sophie…"

"What?" Sophie sniffled her voice muffled because of her face down position on her bed.

"I'm sorry about what happened downstairs" Rosie apologised as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed "I know you don't need all of the arguments...I was just trying to help"

"It's not fair" Sophie pulled herself into a sitting position on the bed and gazed at Rosie through teary eyes "Why are they so against what Sian and I have together? It's not like its _wrong!_"

"I don't know Soph" Rosie admitted "Maybe they're just confused and they don't know how to deal so they're just deciding not to"

"I just want to be with her" Sophie murmured tearfully "I _love_ her Rosie!"

"I know you do" Rosie tugged Sophie slightly closer "They'll come around Soph"

"It doesn't seem like it" Sophie lay her head on Rosie's shoulder; feeling emotionally exhausted "I'm just…Tired. Of fighting them"

"It's going to get better" Rosie stated comfortingly "At least you can still see Sian, right?"

Sophie shrugged and a sudden silence settled between them for a couple of moments.

"Rosie?" Sophie whispered suddenly.

"What?"

"You stink of alcohol" Sophie pulled back and scooted away from her sister "Ever heard of a shower?"

"Ever heard of changing your clothes?" Rosie retorted.

~X~

"Sophie!" Sunita called from the back of the shop "Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure" Sophie responded, her tone gloomy "What is it?"

"Go outside and check the flowers please"

Sophie sighed disdainfully but headed out of the door with and "Okay" yelled behind her. She was just taking stock of the flowers when she heard her name being called in a whisper yell.

"Soph! Sophie!"

Sophie glanced around for a moment before her gaze fell on her girlfriend peeking out from behind the corner of the shop "Sian!"

"Come here!" Sian called in a whisper, beckoning her forward before disappearing around the corner.

Sophie glanced around for any signs of her parents before following Sian around the corner. As soon as she reached her destination she was pushed gently against the wall, soft lips pressing insistently against her own in a passionate kiss. Despite her surprise at the sudden movement Sophie's hands flew to rest on the blonde's lips pulling her closer. She pulled away with a gasp after a moment however "Sian!" she glanced quickly to the left and right "What if somebody had seen us?"

"I checked there was nobody here" Sian pouted sadly "And so what if they had? I don't care anymore"

Sophie sighed and grabbed Sian's hand. She tugged her back to the corner and checked the coast was clear in the shop before pulling her quickly inside.

"Have you been here since yesterday?" Sophie asked in concern "Where did you sleep?" she froze, a thought suddenly occurring to her "Please tell me you didn't sleep at Ryan's"

"'Course I didn't!" Sian exclaimed looked mildly offended at the suggestion "I went back to Southport after you left yesterday"

"And you came all the way back today?" Sophie asked sceptically.

"I wanted to see you" Sian shrugged with a small smile.

Sophie felt herself melt at the sight of Sian's smile and pulled her closer; wrapping her arms lightly around her waist "I'm glad that you're here. I really am"

"But…?" Sian prompted nervously.

"But you can't do this" Sophie said regretfully "You can't drop everything and come all the way from Southport just to see me"

"I want to see you!" Sian frowned "I miss you. You don't…You don't want me here?"

"Of course I do" Sophie reassured her quickly "You know that I want you here Sian. It's just…It's hard. Living with the fear of being caught"

"I know" Sian nodded in agreement "It's not fair"

"We'll be okay" Sophie said firmly though she sounded like she was trying to reassure herself just as much as she was trying to comfort Sian "We'll find a way to make it work"

Sian nodded silently and leaned up to brush her lips against Sophie's, circling her arms around the brunette's shoulders as she did so.

"Hey" Sophie frowned when they pulled back after a moment and she noticed a dark mark on Sian's arm "What's that?"

"Hmm?" Sian appeared confused for a moment before she looked towards where Sophie was looking "Oh…That. It's just a bruise from that security guy pulling me out of the room, remember?"

"It looks like it hurts" Sophie muttered as she ran her fingers delicately along the bruise, her expression darkening by the second.

"Not really" Sian giggled at Sophie's annoyed look "its fine"

"It's not fine" Sophie disagreed "He could have hurt you!"

"But he didn't" Sian pointed out with a smile "So it's fine"

Sophie pressed a quick kiss to Sian's lips before pulling away and bounding over to the till "Hey, Sunita? Can I ask a HUGE favour?"

"Yes, Sophie?"

"I was kind of wondering if I could take the day off" Sophie requested hopefully as she glanced back at Sian "I know I'm being really cheeky asking since I took off without saying anything for almost a month but…"

"Of course you can" Sunita interrupted as she appeared from the back room "It's not like we're rushed off our feet" she offered a small wave in Sian's direction.

"Hey" Sian greeted with a small smile "Sorry for distracting her"

"Distract all you want" Sunita smiled and waved her hand dismissively "its fine"

"Thank you so much!" Sophie squealed practically jumping up and down in excitement "I would say phone me if you need anything but I don't have a phone right now so…"

"its fine" Sunita nodded and motioned to the door "Now go…Before I change my mind"

Sophie didn't need to be told twice and rushed towards the door, grabbing a slightly surprised Sian's hand on the way. She checked to make sure nobody was around before she stepped out of the door tugging Sian with her.

"So where are we going?" Sian questioned as they walked hand in hand towards the bus stop, though they were still on the lookout for Sophie's parents.

"I don't care" Sophie tightened her grip on Sian's hand "I just want to be with you for as long as I can"

Sian sent Sophie a dazzling smile as they stopped at the bus stop. She took a quick look around before moving forward and kissing her girlfriend softly.

"Can you imagine…" Sophie said suddenly once they had put an appropriate 'Best-friends' distance between them save for their still joined hands "Being able to do this in public…Without having to hide our relationship?"

"We'll have that" Sian smiled softly "Someday. When your parent's get over themselves"

"Hopefully" Sophie muttered as she sat on the seat behind them pulling Sian with her. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes until the bus pulled up.

~X~

Sophie groaned as she tossed and turned uncomfortably in her bed, unable to get comfortable. She punched her pillow in frustration, annoyed at the situation she was in. A quick glance at the clock informed her that it was 1:12 am.

"Damn it" she muttered, trying in vain to get comfortable "Another night without sleep" she sighed heavily and turned onto her back to face the ceiling, one hand braced behind her head. It had been just over a week since she had gotten a decent night's sleep as to her confusion she found herself unable to sleep without Sian's presence next to her.

"This is pathetic" Sophie mumbled to herself, throwing her free arm over her eyes in a futile attempt to block out the light streaming through her window and get to sleep. She took a deep breath, focusing intently on the soft pattering of rain against the glass of her window. She was so focused on the noise that she jumped slightly when a slightly louder 'Clang' sounded. She removed her arm from her eyes and squinted at the window but shrugged it off. That is until it sounded again slightly louder.

"What the…" Sophie leaned up on her elbows and stared at the window. Another soft Clang sounded and she heaved herself up off the bed with a soft sigh. She nervously walked over to the window and opened it to reveal…

"Sian?" Sophie whispered to herself as the girl in question smiled brightly up at her and offered a wave.

Sophie couldn't stop the smile that overtook her as held up two fingers to Sian in a 'Two minutes' sign before moving quickly but quietly out of her room and down the stairs. She opened the door carefully to reveal a soaked but grinning Sian standing in front of her. Sophie offered a hand to her girlfriend who took it. She closed the door quickly before pulling Sian up the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind them. As soon as the door was closed Sophie whirled around and grabbed Sian, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"What…Are…You…Doing…Here?" she questioned between a quick succession of kisses.

Sian giggled at the question as the kisses continued and managed to pull back enough to answer "I decided I wouldn't be able to sleep without you…Again. So I didn't leave"

"You waited around in the rain?" Sophie questioned in concern as she took in her girlfriend's soaked and shivering appearance "Sian you're soaked!" She quickly pushed Sian's leather jacket back off her shoulders allowing it to fall onto the ground.

Sian shrugged sheepishly "I didn't want to sleep without you for another night" she willingly lifted her arms when Sophie tugged at the bottom of her shirt "Are you trying to get me naked Miss Webster?" her shirt was quickly tugged over her head and flung across the room.

"Guilty" Sophie grinned, her hands dipping to Sian's belt "But you're soaked and freezing and you are _not _getting into my bed with wet clothes on"

"Right" Sian giggled as she watched Sophie undo her belt and unzip her jeans "How is it fair that all of my clothes have to come off but you're still wearing some?"

"Mine aren't wet" Sophie laughed as she watched Sian pout petulantly "Yours are" she tugged Sian back to her and kissed her softly "I can't believe you're here"

"Me neither" Sian laughed softly "Your parents would kill me"

"Way to kill the mood Sian" Sophie smiled, though her eyes had turned slightly sad as she tugged Sian's jeans down her hips and legs, allowing her to step out of them "Now what are you going to wear?" she allowed her gaze to trail indulgently up and down the barely dressed form in front of her.

Sian shivered slightly under Sophie's stare, Goosebumps forming on her arms for a completely different reason than the cold. Still she managed a shaky grin in response to Sophie's question "You can be my pyjamas"

Sophie laughed and tugged Sian into her arms, kissing her passionately. She pulled away after a moment however when she felt the blonde quiver almost imperceptibly against her "Come on…You're freezing" she tugged Sian gently over to the bed.

Sian chose not to point out that the reason she was shivering was definitely not from the cold and allowed Sophie to pull her into the bed. She shifted instantly into the brunette's warm embrace and slung an arm across her waist.

"I miss this" She murmured softly "Falling asleep in your arms"

"Me too" Sophie whispered in response. They fell into a short silence before she spoke up again, her voice hesitant "Hey, Sian?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Sophie questioned quietly as she traced small circles on the soft skin of Sian's back with her fingertips.

"Of course you can" Sian answered, shifting slightly to look at her "You can ask me anything"

"Do you ever wonder if…This time is going to be the last?" Sophie whispered tentatively "If we won't get another chance because we're going to be pulled apart by my parents?"

Sian hesitated for a moment, her expression worried "I guess I do…Sometimes" she admitted "I don't like thinking about it to be honest Soph. Have you…Been thinking about it?"

Sophie nodded slowly, her grip on the blonde tightening ever so slightly "I just…I don't want to lose you"

"You're not going to lose me" Sian said sincerely "I'm going to fight to stay with you. I told you that"

"Sian, I need to…I need to know…" Sophie began to speak and hesitated for a moment before continuing "I love you"

"I love you too" Sian responded seriously.

"No I mean _I love you_" Sophie emphasised "I mean…This may sound stupid and loads of people would say I'm too young to be saying this but to me…You're end game. I'm in this until you get sick of me. I'm not going to be the one who walks away"

"I'm not going to get _sick_ of you!" Sian frowned "How could you even think that Soph? I'm…I'm _in _this. I'm in love with you and…I'm not going to leave you…You're endgame to me too. There couldn't be anyone else. _Ever_" she smiled slightly tearful "You better believe me"

Sophie chuckled tearfully "You know that's fast becoming like your…Trademark saying"

Sian shrugged without looking away "Do you believe me Soph?"

Sophie hesitated gazing into sincere blue eyes before she nodded "I believe you"

"Good" Sian leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Sophie's lips "Because I'm not going to walk away. You're stuck with me"

Sophie smiled contentedly as Sian settled back into her embrace.

"Soph?" Sian whispered suddenly into the stillness.

"Hmmmn?" Sophie hummed sleepily, her lack of sleep obviously catching up with her.

"Your parents aren't going to walk in, are they?" Sian asked cautiously "Because that would be bad"

"No" Sophie laughed softly "I'm not talking to either of them so they don't do that. Rosie might though…" she skimmed her hand teasingly up and down Sian's back and smiled to herself when she heard a hitch in her breath "Which is why you still have _some_ clothes on"

"So if your parents weren't here you would have taken them all off?" Sian grinned as she shifted closer to Sophie and moved up so they were level, their heads on the same pillow.

"Absolutely" Sophie stated honestly "And we'd be doing a hell of a lot more than going to sleep now"

"Tease" Sian muttered, placing a small kiss on Sophie's lips before she pulled back and lay her head on her chest. After mere moments they both fell into a deep sleep for the first time in over a week.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys here's the next chapter. Slightly shorter than usual but here it is anyway…Thanks for all of your reviews. I really really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy the chapter (Next one will be better)! :) I know I said I wasn't going to update this quite as often but I attempted to write updates for my other fics and…Nothing lol. So I might focus on this for a while :) **

Chapter 13

Sian stirred slowly in her sleep, becoming vaguely aware of a light pressure on her shoulder before she even opened her eyes. When she finally blinked her eyes open her gaze fell on Sophie nestled into her side, her head resting under the blonde's chin "Soph?" she shifted her position carefully, unsure as to whether her girlfriend was awake or not. A sharp wince informed her that Sophie was indeed awake "Sophie?"

"Hey" Sophie glanced up without moving from her position and smiled weakly "You're awake"

"I am" Sian smiled warmly in response as she reached out and gently traced the younger girl's cheek with her fingertips. As she did so she noticed something resembling pain cross Sophie's features and her smile quickly fell away "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sophie grimaced.

"Soph" Sian narrowed her eyes determinedly at Sophie "Don't lie to me"

"It's just…You're kind of lying on my wrist" Sophie admitted reluctantly.

"What?" Sian sat up quickly, knocking Sophie's head from its comfortable position on her shoulder "I'm Sorry Soph…I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay" Sophie smiled softly at her alarmed girlfriend and tugged her back down after moving her arm out of the way "I'm fine…It wasn't painful anyway. Just uncomfortable"

"I'm sorry" Sian said again as she tentatively snuggled closer to her girlfriend.

"Don't be" Sophie whispered turning slightly onto her side to look down at her girlfriend. She paused for a moment her gaze flitting between Sian's soft lips and bright blue eyes before she leaned forward and kissed her softly. She was caught slightly by surprise when Sian deepened the kiss almost instantly but tugged her even closer, her hands tracing a soft trail up and down the blonde's bare back. Sian moaned softly at the soft touch and began to pull Sophie closer before she paused, seemingly deciding against it.

Sophie noticed the hesitation and pulled back from the kiss to look at her girlfriend in concern "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Sian responded, slightly pained as she forced herself not to touch the other girl "I just don't want to hurt you anymore…That's all"

"That's sweet" Sophie smiled adoringly "But you're not going to hurt me Sian" she shifted carefully so she was on top of the blonde and leaned close to her ear, her voice turning low and husky "What hurts me is the fact that you're not touching me right now"

Sian's breath hitched slightly in her throat "Uh…I…" she licked her lips her mouth suddenly feeling dry "Soph…"

"Cat got your tongue?" Sophie smirked as she pulled back to look down at Sian. A mere second later she found herself tugged down, gentle but insistent lips covering her own as arms wrapped lightly around her back. After a moment they pulled back slightly breathless and beamed at each other unreservedly.

"Wow" Sian murmured in amazement.

"Definitely wow" Sophie whispered as she lay her head on Sian's chest, listening intently to the reassuring beating of her heart "I missed this"

"Mmm…Me too" Sian responded just as softly "I missed _you_" she watched as Sophie's fingers traced her name carefully over her chest and grinned as the symbolism struck her "Your name is written on my heart"

"What?" Sophie mumbled, glancing up at her.

"Your name" Sian took Sophie's hand in her own and continued the gentle tracing of S-O-P-H-I-E on her chest "Is written…On my heart"

Sophie merely stared at her for a moment before breaking into a grin "From anyone else that would have sounded like a cheesy pickup line…"

"But?" Sian prompted nervously; the realisation that what she had said _was_ kind of cheesy setting in.

"But from you..." Sophie squeezed Sian's hand gently "It sounds like you mean it. I _believe_ that you mean it"

""I do" Sian said sincerely "I mean it Soph…I _love_ you. And I meant what I said last night about…" she trailed off, biting down on her lip nervously "About being in this for the long haul even if people _are _trying to split us us…I meant it. I'm going to fight for you this time. And we're damn well going to beat them okay?" she waited for a moment until Sophie nodded before continuing, a small smile on her face "Anyway…You're kind of here permanently" she tapped Sophie's fingers onto her chest "Your name is written in permanent marker"

Sophie laughed at the statement despite the fact that her eyes had misted slightly with tears "You're such a sap Powers"

"Maybe" Sian smiled sweetly and tugged Sophie up to meet her lips in a lingering kiss.

"SOPHIE!" Sally's voice sounded from downstairs causing the two girls to pull away, sharing a look of unadulterated horror "I know you're not talking to me for whatever reason but I have to tell you something!"

"Up!" Sophie exclaimed scrambling to get out of the bed "Sian, get up!" she glanced quickly at the clock, her eyes widening in surprise when she noticed it read 11:46 am "Oh Crap…"

"I'm coming up!" Sally shouted, her voice sounding closer.

"Sian you have to go!" Sophie said in panic, her gaze flitting between Sian and the bedroom door.

"And where do you propose I go?" Sian questioned in a sharp whisper. She gestured towards her barely clothed form before placing her hands on her hips "Out of the window?"

Sophie looked her briefly up and down, a smile tugging unwillingly at her lips at the sight. She quickly snapped out of it however when she heard her mother's footsteps approaching "Um…" she moved forward and grabbed Sian's arm "In my wardrobe…That should work!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sian exclaimed as she was pulled over to the wardrobe and Sophie opened the door "Sophie…"

"Shhh!" Sophie shushed her and pushed her gently into the dark space of her closet before closing the door. She rushed over to her bed and jumped onto it just before her bedroom door opened.

"Sophie" Sally narrowed her eyes at her slightly flushed daughter "It's almost noon…Why aren't you up yet?" predictably she received no verbal response and sighed heavily "Well I just came to tell you that I'm going out but your Dad can't be here to watch you so…I'm going to have to trust you"

Sophie shrugged in response.

"You can't keep this silly silence up forever you know" Sally stated firmly "You have to know that your Dad and I are only doing what's best for you…And 'Sian' is _not_ what's best for you!"

"Don't say her name like that" Sophie couldn't stop herself from breaking her silence "Like there's something _wrong_ with her. There's nothing wrong with Sian"

"You'll see eventually" Sally murmured more to herself than to her daughter "We're just trying to protect you"

Sophie remained gazing stoically at the wall.

"Fine" Sally said calmly "If you want to do this the hard way I'm not going to stop you…" she moved over to the doorway and placed her hand on the handle "What happened to you Sophie? You were perfectly normal until _she_ came along and started corrupting you…" when she was met with silence Sally shook her head "I'll be back later tonight"

Sophie watched with a glare as Sally left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Is it safe to 'come out'?" Sian giggled softly as she peeked out of her hiding place.

"Yeah" Sophie jumped off the bed and rushed to help Sian out of her wardrobe.

"You do realise you just put me in you 'closet', don't you?" Sian laughed as she looped her arms around Sophie's neck "Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No" Sophie chuckled and kissed Sian softly "That was pretty close"

"Mmmhm" Sian nodded in agreement "You defended my honour…Even though you weren't talking to her"

"Well I wasn't just going to let her talk about you like that" Sophie shrugged modestly.

"You're my knight in…Fluffy Pyjamas" Sian informed her with a flirtatious grin. She bit her bottom lip and tilted her head slightly; a move she knew drove Sophie crazy. Predictably Sophie's gaze dropped almost instantly to her lips "But I have to admit I prefer you _out_ of the pyjamas and since we have the place to ourselves I…" she was cut off as Sophie ducked her head slightly to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. Unbalanced from the force behind the kiss Sian stumbled back a couple of steps, taking Sophie with her until she collided with the wall behind them. She didn't seem to notice however as her hands lifted to Sophie's cheeks. They lingered there for a moment before moving further, her fingers threading through soft dark hair. Sian moaned softly as Sophie's tongue brushed against her bottom lip, desperately seeking access which was granted almost immediately. She breathlessly pulled away from the kiss as she felt Sophie pulling her away from the wall "Soph…" she inhaled sharply when the brunette's hand slid up her stomach, coming to rest on her breast.

"Sian…" Sophie mumbled against Sian's neck as she began to walk them backwards the her bed, her free hand drifting up Sian's back as she did so.

Sian giggled as with one quick flick her bra was undone "Wow, you're good at that"

"Thanks" Sophie chuckled before reclaiming Sian's lips with her own and pushing the bra completely free from the other girl. They stumbled back onto the bed, their lips still joined as Sian's hands dropped to clutch Sophie's shirt. Just as she was tugging it up the door flew open and hit the wall with a resounding bang.

"Whoa…"

Sian rolled quickly out from under Sophie at the sound. Unfortunately for her however she rolled to her left and off the edge of the bed.

"Rosie!" Sophie screeched at her sister "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I've heard of it" Rosie laughed "Don't really like it much…Hey Sian! Whatcha doing on the floor?"

Sian's head popped up next to the bed "Sophie, get your sister out! I'm practically naked!"

"Chillax" Rosie smirked "I've seen it all before but while we're on the subject why is it that whenever I walk into a room you seem to have very few clothes on?"

"I will not 'CHILLAX'!" Sian stated as she got up from the floor her arms crossed securely over her chest "Sophie…"

"Rosie, go away" Sophie said vaguely, her gaze focused on the crimson flush spreading across Sian's chest "We're busy"

"I guess you don't want the present I have for you than" Rosie said in a mock sad voice "Oh well…"

"Present?" Sophie perked up slightly and glanced at her sister "What present?"

"Here" Rosie picked up a loose t-shirt that just so happened to be on the floor and chucked it in Sian's direction. Due to the fact that Sian refused to remove her arms from her chest the shirt hit her square in the face "Oops"

Sian turned away from the older Webster and pulled the T-shirt on quickly before she sat back on the bed next to Sophie, a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"What present?" Sophie questioned excitedly "It's not some kind of sex toy is it? Because we don't need…"

"No, it's not" Rosie rolled her eyes at her sister's assumption "Why do you assume that everything I do is connected to sex?"

"Because you're a sex addict?" Sophie suggested.

"Getting a bit hypocritical aren't we Soph?" Rosie motioned between Sophie and Sian expectantly.

"Whatever" Sophie muttered at a loss for what to say "What do you want Rosie?"

"Here" Rosie pulled something from the pocket of her skin tight jeans and threw it onto the bed.

"Are you serious?" Sophie gasped as she picked the object up "You got me my phone back?"

"I'm just _that_ good" Rosie grinned smugly.

"How did you convince them to give me it?" Sophie asked in shock "They said I wasn't getting it back"

Rosie shrugged "They're rubbish at hiding things so we don't need their permission"

"Thanks Rosie!" Sophie beamed unreservedly and glanced at Sian who had brightened up slightly "You're a lifesaver"

"I know!" Rosie nodded exaggeratedly "And you say I'm a bad sister…Pfft" with that said she turned and walked towards the door. She stopped just short of walking out and turned back to them "And if you want the sex toys to go along with your sexting…"

"Rosie!" Sophie threw a pillow in her sister's direction but she had already ducked from the room.

"That was…Interesting" Sian sighed as she lay down on the bed.

"Yeah" Sophie nodded in response and shifted into a similar position to Sian's "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" Sian smiled "Just sick of being interrupted. That's all"

"I know what you mean" Sophie murmured.

"I don't think you do" Sian disagreed "Not really"

"What do you mean?" Sophie frowned in confusion at Sian's statement.

"I mean…Well…" Sian turned onto her side to face her "I don't know if I've made it clear enough but I _really_ want to…Y'know…'Return the favour'…I want _you_"

Sophie physically swallowed at the desire audible in Sian's voice "You don't think I want that just as much as you do?" she sighed miserably "If I hadn't been mugged it would have been fine…We would still be together in Sheffield without all of this sneaking around and…"

"Hey" Sian interrupted softly "This isn't your fault Soph…You couldn't have seen that coming"

"I know" Sophie frowned "But we can't even…Y'know without having to worry about somebody barging in on us like before"

"We'll buy a lock!" Sian announced brightly "Yeah…We'll buy a lock for your bedroom door"

"And what will I tell Mum and Dad when they ask why I got it?"

"Tell them…" Sian slid closer and placed a soft kiss on Sophie's shoulder "That since your _incredibly_ hot girlfriend is banned you have certain needs you need to take care of which require a locked door"

"I'm sure that will go down well" Sophie laughed as she brushed an errant strand of blonde hair from Sian's cheek "So you're staying today?"

"I'll stay for as long as you want me" Sian responded seriously.

**~X~ **

"_I have nothing more to give Chance and it's time for you to be on your own"_

"_But I want you with me…I love you Shadow"_

"_You've learnt everything you need chance. Now all you have to learn is how to say goodbye" _

"Soph, are you sure you don't want me to turn this off…" Sian looked in concern to her sniffling girlfriend "If it's upsetting you…"

Sophie nodded tearfully and turned her face into Sian's neck "Turn it off"

Sian quickly pressed stop on the DVD remote and pulled Sophie further into her arms "You're such a softy" she chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the brunette's head "You do know this is a kid's film right? And it has a happy ending?"

Sophie nodded "I know…But it's so sad"

Sian laughed and pulled away gently wiping tears from Sophie's cheeks with her thumbs "You're adorable" she leaned forward and kissed the other girl lightly "Better?"

Sophie nodded, a small smile on her lips "Maybe you should try it again just to make sure it's working"

"My pleasure" Sian whispered as she pressed her lips lightly against Sophie's. She pulled back after a brief minute "I have to warn you I'm about to say something cheesy"

"Go for it" Sophie grinned.

"I was just going to say…" Sian started "I'm kind of like Shadow when it comes to you"

"And old dog?" Sophie laughed "I fail to see the connection Sian"

"No" Sian smiled and gently whacked Sophie's uninjured arm "I mean…Our situation is like the ditch shadow is stuck in…I'm stuck. But…Even with our situation I'm always going to find my way back to you in the end. Even if we do have to be apart for a while. I'll always find my way back"

"I get it" Sophie nodded as she gazed directly into Sian's bright blue eyes "Even if it was kind of cheesy" she gently tugged the blonde closer and kissed her softly, allowing her lips to linger innocently. They were forced to pull away however as the front door opened and slammed shut. They both looked to the doorway at the same time, only to see Kevin walk through it. He stopped in the doorway, his expression clearly shocked.

"What the hell is this?"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, Thanks for all of your reviews for the previous chapter. They really mean a lot. Don't know how long I'm gonna write this for but feel free to let me know if it gets boring and repetitive: L**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) Once again this is un-betad so all mistakes are my own. **

Chapter 14 

"Well?" Kevin demanded as he looked between the two girls in front of him, anger flaring dangerously in his eyes "What the hell is going on here?"

"W-we were just…I-I…Um…" Sophie stuttered out as she glanced at Sian who remained frozen in the same position "I…"

"What Sophie?" Kevin questioned loudly "I want an explanation. Right now!"

"Mr Webster…" Sian spoke up tentatively as she stood up from the couch, her heart thudding rapidly in her chest "We were just…" she trailed off as Kevin held up a hand as a sign for her to stop.

"I wasn't talking to you" Kevin said, his eyes still fixed on his daughter "Sophie?"

Sophie stood up shakily, her hand automatically finding Sian's. She was about to respond when the front door opened and slammed shut. The girls shared a silent look, hoping Sally wasn't about to walk into the room.

"SOPH, I'M BACK!" From the volume of her voice it was clear that Rosie was hollering up the stairs instead of in the direction of the living room, obviously expecting Sophie to still be in her room with Sian. There was a moment of silence during which Kevin glared and Sophie and Sian gazed at each other nervously.

"Yeah, like they're going to be listening…" Rosie muttered to herself as she walked into the living room, her eyes glued to the phone in her hand. As soon as she looked up, she stopped abruptly, looking between Kevin and Sophie and Sian "Oh Shit"

"Couldn't have put it better myself" Sian muttered, squeezing Sophie's hand lightly.

"What?" Kevin turned his steely gaze to her.

"Uh…N-nothing" Sian stammered.

"So what's going on?" Rosie stepped further into the room, her gaze fixed on Sophie and Sian.

"That's what _I'd_ like to know!" Kevin exclaimed angrily "I told you you're not allowed to see her anymore Sophie! And…I come home to find you doing that on the couch!"

Rosie's jaw dropped in surprise at the statement.

"_Seriously_?" she mouthed silently, only to get two shakes of the head in response.

"We were kissing" Sian spoke up calmly, despite the hint of anger in her words "You make it sound like we bloody killed somebody!"

Kevin stepped forward his expression darkening so dramatically that Sophie shoved Sian behind her and tensed warily. Even Rosie took a quick step towards her sister and Sian at the movement.

"You think you're not hurting anyone?" Kevin spoke angrily "You think that what you're doing is completely harmless? That I'm the bad guy in all of this?"

Sian took a fearful step back pulling Sophie with her but managed to nod in response.

"You are" Kevin stated firmly "You're going to"

"Dad come on this is…" Rosie began to speak but found herself immediately cut off.

"SHUT UP ROSIE!" Kevin yelled causing the girls to flinch at the volume "This has _nothing_ to do with you!"

"She's my sister" Rosie scowled, crossing her arms in front of her chest "Of course it has something to do with me!"

"Yeah, she is your sister" Kevin agreed loudly "The same sister you didn't pay much attention to _before _this!"

"That's not true!" Rosie protested "I just…We…" she glanced at Sophie helplessly.

"That's what I thought" Kevin said in a low voice "it's funny how you don't support anything she does until she's doing something wrong isn't it Rosie?"

"It's not like that. We're just…"

"It is!" Kevin growled furiously "And you don't _care _about _her_. If you cared about her you wouldn't be supporting this but clearly all you care about is doing everything you can to cause trouble around here"

"That is not true!" Rosie shook her head adamantly "I care about Sophie's happiness. I care about her for who she _is_ instead of what you want her to be"

"Keep telling yourself that Rosie" Kevin scoffed and shook his head "Maybe you'll believe it yourself eventually. All you care about is yourself unless the person can be of use to you!"

"Dad, that's not fair…" Sophie spoke up tentatively as she noticed Rosie faltering under the scrutiny "You're way out of line"

"Don't tell me I'm out of line!" the man turned on her, anger blazing in his eyes "_You're_ out of line Sophie. How can you do this to your mother after everything…How could you do this to ME?"

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone" Sophie whispered, tearing up slightly "I didn't…I swear. I just love her, okay? I can't stop it and I wouldn't want to anyway. Why can't you accept that?"

"You love her" Kevin mimicked mockingly "Why can't you see Sophie. We…" his voice cracked slightly and he coughed to clear his throat "We're just trying to protect you from her"

"I don't need your protection!" Sophie persisted tearfully "Especially from _Sian_. She would never hurt me. I know she wouldn't"

"You don't get it" Kevin raked his hands through his hair, his gaze shooting to the celling. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again "This isn't you" he turned his gaze back to them "It's like you're stripping yourself down for her. Pieces of you…Pieces of who you were are just falling away and leaving somebody I don't even know"

"I'm still the same person I always was" Sophie said through her tears "I'm still the person you raised me to be"

"No…" Kevin shook his head firmly "No you're not"

"Dad, please…"

"What about 'God'?" Kevin shouted clearly incensed "I may not know as much as you but doesn't it say in the bible that what you're doing is wrong? Isn't it condemned and called 'Sinful' by the church?"

"Shut up!" surprisingly the loud exclamation came from Sian who was visibly shaking in anger "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Truth hurts doesn't it Sian?" Kevin questioned coldly "It must be hard to hear that what you're doing is wrong"

Sian released an angry growl and lunged forward past Sophie who only just managed to grab her in time to prevent her going anywhere.

"Sian, calm down" Sophie whispered tearfully, her arms wrapped tightly around Sian's waist to stop her moving "Please just…Stop"

Sian froze in her struggling and relaxed in Sophie's grip "But Soph, he said…" she trailed off unable to repeat what had been said. The issue of the church, though they had overcome it had been a huge cause for concern to her in the beginning.

"I know" Sophie murmured, releasing her grip and pulling Sian gently back to her side.

"You're saying it's not true?" Kevin asked sceptically, the annoyance clear in his voice "You're not giving up everything you believe in for her?"

Sophie took a deep breath to keep herself calm "What I have with Sian is anything but wrong"

"You must not lie with a woman as one would lie with a man" Kevin recited desperately.

"Don't quote the bible at me" Sophie stated through clenched teeth, tears misting her eyes once again.

"It's an abomination" Kevin increased the volume of his voice in an effort to speak over her.

"He who is without sin amongst you, let him cast the first stone" Sophie countered her voice hindered slightly by emotion "Blessed are those who have been persecuted for righteousness sake for theirs is the kingdom of heaven!"

"Great" Rosie muttered under her breath "A religious debate" she dropped heavily onto the couch, watching the exchange warily.

"You're admitting its wrong?"

"What I have with Sian is not wrong!" Sophie disputed firmly despite her misty eyes "I know that without a doubt"

Kevin's gaze drifted over Sophie's shoulder to land on a still seething but less sure looking Sian "Do you have any idea what you've done? What you're _doing _to my daughter_?_"

"I'm not doing anything" Sian spoke softly "And I love your daughter"

"If you loved her you wouldn't do this" Kevin's voice had softened from the angry tone it had taken so far in the conversation "You wouldn't be ripping her family apart like this"

Sian swallowed heavily but didn't respond.

"She's not!" Sophie answered for her girlfriend "You're doing that by yourself. You and Mum!"

Kevin didn't acknowledge his daughter, his gaze remaining locked intently on Sian's "You can't see it now but someday…You _will_ see how much this is going to hurt her. How damaging this kind of lifestyle can be…Do you really want to hurt her even more than you already have? You already almost killed her!"

Sian shook her head numbly.

"She did not almost kill me!" Sophie exclaimed loudly as she shifted her hand in Sian's increasingly clammy grip "That wasn't her fault…I was mugged!"

"If you hadn't been there it wouldn't have happened" Kevin stated though his gaze was still fixed on Sian "I only want what's best for my daughter Sian…And what's best for Sophie is not you. If you really loved her you would leave her alone"

"Dad, stop it!"

"Maybe he's right…"

At the sound of Sian's soft statement Sophie snapped her head around so fast she swore it could have caused whiplash "What? Sian, No…"

"No, really Soph" Sian said tearfully "Think about it. He's right…I will end up hurting you in the future or at least getting you hurt. We'd have to face constant ridicule from people who don't even know us and…What about my Dad? If he ever did anything I would never forgive myself"

"Sian, you can't be serious" Sophie turned and clutched Sian's hands tightly "What happened to 'I'm in it for the long haul' and 'Nothing's going to tear my away from you'" her lower lip began to tremble slightly and Sian forced herself to look away "You're my Shadow, remember?"

"And you're my Chance" Sian spoke through her tears "But sometimes…We have to learn how to say goodbye, y'know"

"Don't talk like that…Don't try to say goodbye to me!" Sophie pleaded as tears spilled over her cheeks "I love you Sian!"

"I love you too" Sian whispered "That's why I have to do this…" she pulled away from Sophie and walked past Kevin, out of the door. Sophie rushed after her, up the stairs, leaving Rosie to deal with Kevin.

"Sian, wait!" Sophie yelled loudly as she sprinted up the stairs "You can't do this…You can't just leave me!"

"I have to" Sian said as she reached the bedroom and began pulling her normal clothes on "I'm sorry Sophie…I have to go!"

"No you don't!" Sophie shook her head causing yet unshed tears to spill "You don't have to do anything. You could stay here with me. You could _fight_ for us"

"Where are my shoes?" Sian muttered, dashing tears from her cheeks.

Sophie stayed silent for a moment as she watched Sian rush around the room, looking for her shoes "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm trying to protect you" Sian looked up from where she sat on the bed, pulling her shoes on "Your Dad's right you know…You could get hurt"

"You're hurting me now" Sophie accused softly "You're hurting me by running away from what we have"

"You have to understand Soph" Sian moved over to Sophie and started to reach out before she stopped herself "I love you. That's why I have to keep you safe above everything else"

"You said you wouldn't leave me" Sophie whispered, a betrayed expression on her face "You promised you would stay"

Sian took In Sophie's teary eyes and quivering lip for a moment before she looked away, her own tears rising again "Don't look at me like that Soph. I can't take it"

"Like what?" Sophie questioned tearfully "Like the person I love is about to leave me, again? Like I'm about to lose everything?""

"I'm sorry" Sian whispered, looking up into Sophie's eyes again "I'm so sorry"

"Don't go" Sophie begged as she grasped Sian's arms and pulled her closer "Please…"

"I have to" Sian sniffled before she moved forward, capturing Sophie's lips with her own in an unfamiliarly desperate kiss. The kiss was unlike anything they had ever shared before consisting of parted lips pressed hard against each other, searching tongues, clashing teeth and hands grasping each other tightly in a subconscious fear to let go. They stumbled backwards against the door causing it to slam shut loudly and Sophie whimpered softly into Sian's mouth at the collision, partly out of pain and partly because Sian hadn't ceased kissing her. Instead her hands had lifted to thread into soft dark hair to pull Sophie close even as she pressed against her hard. They pulled away breathlessly after a moment.

"See?" Sian whispered tearfully, noticing the slight look of pain on Sophie's face "I can't do this anymore Soph…I love you but…I love you too much to hurt you" she pulled Sophie away from the door and with one last kiss, softer than their previous she rushed out of the door.

"SIAN, COME BACK!" Sophie shouted tearfully "SIAN!" she collapsed to the ground, finding her legs unable to hold her up as sobs wracked her body "Sian…"

**~X~**

"Sian, where are you going?" Rosie asked frantically as she blocked the blonde girl's path at the bottom of the stairs.

"Away" Sian managed to speak, despite the tears that streaked down her cheeks "He's right…All I'm doing is hurting her"

"Don't be stupid!" Rosie spat "You're seriously telling me you're just going to leave her _now_? After everything you've been through together?"

"I have to" Sian said through soft sobs "Just…Look after her for me" with that said she shoved past Rosie and ran out of the front door.

"SIAN!" Rosie yelled out in shock "SIAN, GET BACK HER RIGHT NOW!" when there was no response and Sian didn't return she turned to look at Kevin through narrowed eyes "Are you happy now?"

"I'm only doing what's best for her" Kevin said sharply "I'm trying to protect her"

"You…" Rosie shook her head at a loss for what to say "You know what? Never mind. Talking to you right now is like talking to a cardboard freakin' cut out" she shot him one last annoyed look before walking wearily up the stairs. She paused at the top, recognising the sound of soft sobs. She glanced undecidedly between Sophie's bedroom and her own before cautiously approaching the former. She leaned on the doorway, a sad sigh escaping her as her gaze fell onto her sister, curled onto her side on the bed, shaking with painful sobs. There was another moment of hesitation before she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. Sophie didn't even seem to notice her presence as Rosie walked over to the bed and dropped onto it.

"Sophie?" Rosie whispered tentatively, as she reached out to place a hand on Sophie's back "Soph?" there was no response but heart wrenching sobs and Rosie bit her lip, thoughtfully. Finally making her mind up she climbed fully onto the bed and scooted close to her sister.

"Rosie?" Sophie questioned fuzzily through her sobs as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a body settle close to her back "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Rosie sighed and rolled her eyes at the question "Just go with it Soph"

Sophie nodded, an especially loud sob springing from her throat at the offer of comfort "She's gone...she left me"

"I know" Rosie whispered, tightening her embrace. She stopped for a moment as Sophie turned around to face her, revealing tear stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes "I'm sorry"

"She's gone" Sophie said again "Just…Gone"

"I know" Rosie pulled Sophie into her arms as the younger girl began to cry in Ernest "I know"

~X~

"Sian where have you been?" Sian's mum fretted as Sian rushed past her towards the stairs "I've been worried sick about you…What's going on? Is something wrong? Sian…"

As the blonde rushed up the stairs, into her room her Mum's voice gradually faded. Sian closed the door behind her and sagged against it, finally allowing her tears to fall unhindered. She approached her bed wearily and flopped down on it without bothering to remove any item of clothing. She winced slightly however as something dug into her thigh and reached down to see what it was. Feeling her phone in her pocket she pulled it out and stared at it for a moment, in consideration.

Sian blinked back her rapidly falling tears so she could see and quickly typed out a quick simple message.

**To Sophie: **

I'm sorry. I love you, Sian xx

"I'm doing the right thing" Sian muttered to herself as she pressed send and allowed the phone to drop from her grip, onto the bed "I am" she grabbed a pillow and pulled it close to her chest, her sobs overtaking her "I'm so sorry Soph"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, Thanks so much for all of your reviews. They really mean a lot and encourage me to keep writing so…Thanks! Here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Again all mistakes are my own since I don't have a beta and I haven't read over this yet…Pretty angsty chapter but I swear it **_**will**_** get better :) **

Chapter 15

"Sophie?" Rosie kicked her sister's door gently unable to knock because of her full hands "Sooooophie?" when there was no response she rolled her eyes in annoyance "Sophie, c'mon just talk to me!" after another silence Rosie shifted and balancing the objects in her hands awkwardly opened the door with her elbow "Sophie?" she walked slowly into the dimly lit room, setting the cup and plate down on the bedside table. She placed her hands on her hips and gazed down at the form underneath the covers "Sophie, I know you're awake"

Sophie merely grumbled in response.

"That's it" Rosie yanked the covers off her sister and threw them to the floor "You're getting up. Right now"

"You can't make me" Sophie mumbled, her voice hoarse from hours of crying "Just go away"

"No" Rosie stormed over to the curtains and pulled them open causing light to spill into the room "I'm not going anywhere"

"Rosie, just leave me alone!" Sophie groaned covering her eyes with her hands "And close the damn curtains"

"Hate to break it to you Soph but the pale and pasty look doesn't look good on you" Rosie walked over to the bed and sat down "Say it with me: Sunlight is goooood. Vampire skin tone is bad"

"Shut up" Sophie mumbled, finally turning onto her side to face the older girl "What do you want Rosie?"

"It's been four days" Rosie said gently "You haven't come out of your room for _four_ days Sophie"

"You're exaggerating" Sophie informed her. She warily pushed herself into a sitting position and leaned back against the wall "I've been out of my room"

"But _not much_!" Rosie insisted determinedly "And you haven't been out the house since Sia…"

"Don't" Sophie visibly flinched "Don't say her name"

Rosie sighed heavily and shuffled closer to Sophie on the bed "Have you talked to her yet?"

"No" Sophie whispered, biting her lip against oncoming tears "She hasn't phoned"

"Well than call _her!_" Rosie stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"She doesn't want to talk to me" Sophie muttered "If she did she wouldn't have left"

"But she sent you that text" Rosie pointed out "Which means she might regret what she did, right?"

"She would have called" Sophie sighed sadly "Or she would be here" she paused for a moment noticing Rosie seemed at a loss for what to say "I just want to be left alone Rosie"

"Well tough. I don't really care" Rosie stated in a hard tone "Because I'm not leaving you alone, got it?" she instantly regretted her rather harsh approach as Sophie's bottom lip began to tremble almost imperceptibly, tears forming in her eyes "Sophie…" she reached out and pulled her tense sister into her arms "I'm sorry about snapping, okay? But I'm not going to leave you. I'm here"

"That's what Sian said" Sophie whispered through her tears "She said she wouldn't leave me and she did it anyway"

"Sian loves you" Rosie said softly "You know that"

"I thought she did" Sophie corrected weakly "Now I'm not so sure. Why would she take off if she loved me?"

"She was trying to protect you" Rosie defended quietly, though a frown had settled on her features "You heard what she said"

"It doesn't matter" Sophie said as she pulled away from Rosie "She still left me" she hurriedly wiped her tears away "I don't want to talk about it"

"But you have to talk about it!" Rosie insisted stubbornly "Sophie, you…"

"You don't get it!" Sophie exclaimed, frustration evident in her voice "It hurts to talk about her when she's just…It _hurts_. It hurts to breathe without her"

"Okay" Rosie watched in alarm as Sophie began to get more and more worked up "its okay. I'm sorry. We won't talk about her anymore if you don't want to"

Sophie finally met her sister's gaze and nodded briefly.

"But…" Rosie said with a small smile "You have to get up today" she held up a hand when she noticed Sophie was about to protest "I know you get up _everyday_ but I mean…Get out of your room. Re-join the real world"

"Fine" Sophie muttered though she didn't look happy about it "I'll try. But I'm not promising anything"

"And…"

"Why can't you just leave me to wallow by myself?" Sophie groaned.

"Because I'm your sister!" Rosie answered brightly "And I'm here for you. At least now…"

Sophie glanced back at Rosie just in time to see her expression darken "Rosie, what Dad said before Sia…" she trailed off and bit her lip "What he said about you…"

"Was true" Rosie finished honestly "At least the part about me not taking much notice of you before all of this"

"But you do now" Sophie pointed out "That's all that matters"

Rosie smiled weakly though she still didn't look convinced.

"So you were saying I had to do something else?" Sophie asked in an attempt to steer the conversation to a new topic.

"Yes" Rosie nodded empathically "You have to eat something" she grabbed the plate of toast from the bedside table and placed it in front of Sophie "You haven't been eating much for the past few days"

"I don't feel like it" Sophie sighed sadly "It just makes me feel sick"

"You have to eat _something_" Rosie frowned at Sophie's reluctance.

"Why?" Sophie questioned "Because it's going to make me 'feel better'?"

"Well…No" Rosie shook her head "But it'll mean you don't get sick which will make _me_ feel a bit better"

"I just don't feel like eating anything" Sophie shrugged listlessly "It's like I've lost all sense of…Purpose, y'know?" she glanced at an increasingly worried looking Rosie "I don't see the point anymore"

"Sophie, don't talk like that!" Rosie pleaded as she grabbed Sophie's hand and squeezed it tightly "You're really scaring me"

Sophie looked down at their hands, once again fighting to hold her tears back "I'm scaring myself"

Rosie exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm herself "Look Soph…I know right now after what happened with Sian you feel like your entire _world_ is crashing down but…"

"If I eat will you stop talking about her?" Sophie interrupted sharply.

"Um…Yeah"

"Good" Sophie reluctantly picked up a piece of toast and nibbled at it half-heartedly "Happy now?"

"Ecstatic" Rosie smiled fakely.

~X~

"Did you finally get her to come out of her room?" Sally called as she heard Rosie thundering down the stairs.

"No" Rosie answered reluctantly as she walked into the kitchen "Not that you care"

"Rosie!" Kevin rebuked distractedly from his position at the table, his gaze focused on the newspaper he held in front of him.

"Don't 'Rosie' me Dad!" Rosie snapped in annoyance "Have you seen what you've done to Sophie? She won't even come out of her room thank to the crap you pulled"

"I did what I had to do Rosie" Kevin sighed "I'm her Dad. I'm supposed to do what's best for her"

"Sian is what's best for her" Rosie argued "Being stuck in her room is not going to help her"

"What do you propose we do?" Kevin questioned in a bored tone of voice "Tell them that they can do whatever they want regardless of how wrong it is?"

"What is WRONG with you?" Rosie practically shouted, beyond angry at her parent's attitude "You're acting like Sophie and Sian being together is wrong. Like what you've done to them isn't wrong at all"

"You hardly have the right to complain about what's right and wrong" Kevin informed her without looking up from his paper.

Rosie gritted her teeth together, trying in vain to hold back her fury "You'd rather Sophie was depressed and alone than see her happy with another girl?"

"Yes" Kevin said in a steely voice "It's better for her in the long run"

"Says who?" Rosie frowned and looked to her mother "You don't have a problem with this?"

Sally shook her head "I agree with your Dad"

Rosie released a low growl of frustration "This is ridiculous. Can't you see what being away from Sian is doing to her? She's heartbroken"

"She'll fix" Kevin said carelessly "If she keeps going with Sian it's going to be more painful for her in the future"

"You…You seriously believe that?" Rosie asked in disbelief "That by rejecting her for who she is you can fix her so she's back to being 'normal'?"

"You're being very dramatic" Sally observed.

"Dramatic?" Rosie exclaimed in outrage "What you're doing is 'dramatic'. It's ridiculous that you're keeping her away from Sian just because you don't approve of them being together. You're not doing what's best for her. You're _hurting _her!"

"She'll be fine" Sally said dismissively "It's just a phase. She'll go back to being normal soon"

"God, talking to you two is so frustrating!" Rosie exclaimed angrily "Why can't you see that by doing this you're not going to help her. You're going to lose her. One way or another"

"What do you mean?" Sally frowned.

"She's going to resent you" Rosie informed them "And she's going to leave. Or…" she trailed off uneasily.

"Or?" Kevin prompted finally setting his paper down.

"Or...She's going to be pushed too far" Rosie bit her lip "And we're all going to lose her. I mean you hear about it all of the time on TV, right? People like Sophie being rejecting by their parents and…"

"Are you saying your sister is suicidal?" Kevin asked, emotion registering on his expression but quickly being covered up "Is that what you're getting at? Because if it is we have to do something about it!"

There was a pause before Rosie shook her head "No. It doesn't matter. Just forget about it"

"You can't say something like that and expect us to forget about it Rosie!" Sally exclaimed worriedly "Is Sophie…Is she…"

"I said NO!" Rosie stated loudly, anger once again obvious in her tone "Maybe you should get your damn priorities straight if you're so concerned!" with that she turned and stomped out of the room, towards the front door, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she did so.

~X~

Sian groaned as she was rudely awoken by the ringing of her mobile. She rolled over and grabbed it, pressing the answer button without glancing at the screen to see who it was.

"Hell…"

"SIAN, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO SOPHIE?"

Sian winced as Rosie's loud voice sounded in her ear and quickly moved the phone so it wasn't so close to her "What do you want Rosie?"

Rosie didn't appear to have heard and instead continued on her anger fuelled rant "'I'll protect her Rosie'" she mimicked mockingly "'I would never let anything happen to her' Rosie"

"Rosie…" Sian started.

"You have no idea what kind of state she's in right now…" Rosie spoke over her "You told me that you would protect her not run off at the first sign of…"

"ROSIE!" Sian shouted, finally succeeding on cutting the older girls rant off. Silence fell for a couple of brief moments before she continued in a softer voice "What do you want?"

"What do you think I want Sian?" Rosie questioned, seemingly calmer than before "I want to know what the hell you're doing to Sophie"

"I'm protecting her" Sian sighed, sitting up in the bed "I told you already"

"You said you were going to fight for her" Rosie reminded her quietly "And you're running away?"

Sian chose not to answer the question and spoke up hoarsely "Is she okay?"

"Of course she's not okay" Rosie's voice sounded in exasperation "She's far from it actually. She can hardly manage to drag herself out of bed, she doesn't eat, she doesn't talk to anyone except me…I don't know what to do. It's like she's completely shut down"

"I didn't mean to hurt her" Sian whispered as tears filled her eyes "What your Dad said…"

"I know what he said. It was wrong" Rosie responded "But what you did was wrong too. You've _really_ hurt her. More than you know"

Sian released a choked sob at the revelation.

"Look, Sian. I need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me, okay?"

"Okay" Sian whispered reluctantly.

"Do you regret leaving her?" Rosie asked seriously "Do you still want to be with her?"

"Of course I do" Sian said instantly "But it's not…"

"Then you need to come back" Rosie said simply.

"But I can't…"

"Sian you don't understand" Rosie interrupted "You _have _to come back. Now"

"Rosie, what's going on?" Sian frowned in concern "Did something happen to Sophie?" she jumped up from the bed and began to pull her clothes on as quickly as she could, not even waiting for an answer.

"Not yet…" Rosie mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Sian asked struggling to button her jeans with one hand "Rosie, bloody answer me!"

"She's hurting" Rosie answered softly "Really hurting. And she said something this morning that made me think…"

"What?" Sian demanded as Rosie trailed off.

"That she might do something stupid" Rosie blurted out.

Sian froze in place the phone almost slipping from her hand "W-What?" she swallowed heavily against the lump that was forming in her throat "What do you mean by 'Stupid'?"

"I mean stupid as in she might…Hurt herself" Rosie revealed reluctantly.

"C'mon…" Sian said nervously "This is Sophie we're talking about. She…She would never…"

"I'm not so sure" the older girl said honestly "Think about how you've been feeling for the past few days and add the stress of constant ridicule"

Sian inhaled sharply "Oh My God"

"I'm really scared for her Sian" Rosie whispered.

"I'm on my way" Sian said, blinking away stray tears "Keep an eye on her, okay?" she didn't wait for a reply before she hung up the phone and quickly began to type a message.

**To: Sophie**

I'm sorry about what happened. I need to see you. It's urgent. Meet me at the bus stop at 6pm, Sian xx

She pressed send and made her way quickly towards the door, grabbing her jacket as she did so.

~X~

"C'mon Soph" Sian muttered as she shivered slightly against the slight chill in the air. She hadn't received a text back from her girlfriend and it was now 6:10 "Please…" she closed her eyes briefly as she felt tears building up for what felt like the hundredth time in the past few days.

"Sian…"

Sian opened her eyes quickly and stood up from the wall she was sitting when she saw Sophie walking slowly towards her "Soph…You came" a faint smile tugged at her lips "Wow…You look…wow"

Sophie glanced down at her jeans and loose hoodie "I look terrible"

Sian paused at the cold reply, her smile slipping from her face "I missed you"

"Oh" Sophie nodded, refusing to look into Sian's eyes.

"I'm sorry about what I did" Sian apologised sincerely as she watched Sophie walk away to sit on the wall "I was scared and…"

"You're always scared" Sophie interrupted.

Sian stared at her in silence for a moment before speaking again "What your Dad said really freaked me out Soph…I was just trying to protect you"

"Oh well that's alright" Sophie said sarcastically "As long as your intentions were good"

Sian walked over and sat next to her. As soon as she sat down however Sophie shuffled away leaving a gap between them. Sian blinked back tears at the movement "Sophie…"

"What?" Sophie whispered, her gaze fixed firmly in front of her.

"I love you" Sian reached out and placed her hand on Sophie's arm only to be shrugged off almost immediately.

"Don't" Sophie whispered harshly "just don't, okay?"

"Why are you being like this?" Sian questioned in a hurt tone.

"Acting like what?" Sophie questioned "Like my girlfriend left me?" she shook her head and stood up.

"Sophie wait!" Sian scrambled to get up "I'm sorry, okay? What I did was wrong. I know that. But I was trying to protect you. I LOVE YOU!"

"Keep your voice down" Sophie said sadly "You wouldn't want the neighbours to find out would you?"

"I don't give a shit!" Sian said fiercely "Let them find out. I don't CARE! I just want to be with you" Sophie didn't turn around and Sian continued weakly "Why won't you look at me Sophie?"

Sophie turned around but didn't meet Sian's gaze "Because it'll hurt more than it already does. Because I can't"

"Sophie" Sian moved forward and grasped Sophie's hand "Look at me. Please."

Despite her reluctance Sophie looked up, her gaze meeting tearful blue eyes "Sian…"

"I love you" Sian whispered "All I want is to be with you"

"You hurt me" Sophie reminded her painfully "It felt like I was _dying_ Sian. I can't do that again. I can't risk it"

Sian inhaled sharply "Sophie, Are you breaking up with me?" There was a moment of silence and Sian felt panic growing when Sophie didn't answer "S-So you suddenly just don't love me anymore?"

"Sian" Sophie smiled sadly and lifted a hand to Sian's cheek as tears spilled from her eyes "I do love you. Don't you see?"

Sian sighed and unconsciously leaned into the touch. A moment later the hand dropped and she felt her heart drop with it.

"You don't understand. You _can't_ understand" Sophie murmured, choking on sobs. She stepped forward and engulfed Sian in her arms.

Though slightly surprised at first Sian returned the embrace just as desperately "I missed you so much…"

"You're the love of my life" Sophie whispered tearfully into Sian's soft blonde hair "I've never left you but…You're constantly leaving me. Either physically or emotionally. You're always doing it. You just…Walk away"

"Sophie that's not fair" Sian murmured, tightening her grip.

"You leave me" Sophie repeated softly "And it hurts every time I feel you do it. You said you were in this…"

"I am in this" Sian insisted tearfully "I love you!"

"But if you're not in this…If you don't see us having a future" Sophie pushed on through her tears "I'm asking you…I'm begging you to just put me out of my misery. End it because I can't…I don't have the strength"

"No!" Sian sobbed, clutching Sophie's jacket tightly.

"Maybe I have to find it" Sophie whispered thoughtfully. She inhaled the familiar scent of Sian's strawberry shampoo one more time before attempting to pull away.

"Sophie, please…" Sian murmured tearfully "Don't…"

Sophie forced herself to place her hands on Sian's shoulder and push her away. She stepped back quickly, her hands curling into fists "I'm walking away"

"No!" Sian shook her head causing her tears to fall faster "Sophie, I love you"

"I can't…" Sophie whispered before she turned and walked away.

"SOPHIE!" Sian yelled through sobs "Sophie, come back!" she dropped to her knees in the middle of the street as Sophie merely sped up.

~X~

"Sophie?" Rosie questioned in concern as the door opened and slammed shut, the sound of sobs coming soon after "Sophie?" she rushed into the passage just as Sophie stepped fully inside. She stopped as she noticed the state of her "Sophie, what happened? Where's Sian?"

Sophie shook her head and pushed past Rosie "Leave me alone!"

"Sophie!" Rosie rushed up the stairs after her sister "Sophie, tell me what's wrong!"

"I don't want to talk about it" Sophie sobbed as she rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it securely. She quickly stripped herself of her clothes and stepped into the shower turning it on as she did so. The water instantly began to beat down upon her and deciding it wasn't hot enough Sophie turned it up until it burnt slightly and steam filled the room. As the water continued to pound down on her she scrubbed at her skin as her tears continued almost silently. She gritted her teeth together at the slight sting it caused but continued regardless; needing the scent of her girlfriend off her body despite how much she craved it at the same time.

"Damn it…" she muttered breathlessly as her hand slipped and collided with the wall of the shower, sending pain shooting through it. The slight distraction caused a lapse in her concentration and her thoughts instantly slipped back to Sian "Damn it Sian…" she felt her knees buckle and slid down until she was in a sitting position, shaking with heavy sobs. The water continued to pour down on her mixing with her salty tears "I need you" she wrapped her arms around her knees, her sobs increasing and her tears flowing faster. As sharp and clear as her pain was she knew she would eventually have to force herself up and exit the bathroom, which Rosie was undoubtedly waiting outside of. For now she would allow herself to cry.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys here's the next chapter! Thanks for all of your reviews. I honestly didn't expect the response to be anywhere near what It is in terms of reviews but I love receiving them! Thank you all so much for taking the time! :D**

**So it's 4:22 am right now and I'm half asleep so I'm not sure how good this chapter is. Sorry if my 'Half-asleep writing' sucks. And this chapter is long. Really Looooong so I hope I don't bore you all to death with the length. Also I'm not sure whether Sian is out of character in this chapter but I've reasoned that if she was desperate enough and she had nothing to lose she would totally resort to desperate measures. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter :). **

Chapter 16

"C'mon Sian" Sian mumbled to herself encouragingly as she gazed intently at the door to the Webster's house "You can do this" she wiped her clammy hands on her jean clad thighs before storming right up to the door. A sudden wave of panic hit her at the sound of someone yelling in the house "I can't do this" she began to turn around to walk back the way she had come but stopped herself "No. I _have_ to do this. For Sophie" she turned back to the door but made no other move "And now I'm talking to myself…Brilliant" she lifted a hand and knocked briskly on the door. She chewed nervously on her lip and shifted from foot to foot, the seconds dragging ominously on. When the door finally opened to reveal a shocked looking Sally, Sian merely stared her mouth slightly agape.

"Sian" Sally narrowed her eyes at the teenager "What do you want?"

"I…Uh…I just…Erm…" Sian swallowed convulsively in an attempt to push past the lump in her throat "I want to see Sophie. Is she here?"

Sally crossed her arms in front of her chest; her expression confused "I thought we had made it clear that you weren't to see Sophie anymore?"

"W-Well yeah you did" Sian stammered unsurely "But I really need to see her. Is she here?"

"We made it clear" Sally repeated her voice harder "That you shouldn't come around here"

"I know that" Sian responded shakily "B-But I-I told you I'm not going to give up on her so…"

Sally sighed as the phone began to ring in the house "I'll be back in a minute"

Sian kicked at the doorstep as the door closed, at the same time mentally kicking herself "Stop flamin' stuttering you idiot"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness you know" a voice sounded causing her to turn around. She winced slightly as her gaze fell on no other than Ryan Connor standing behind her "Ryan"

"Great to see you too" Ryan rolled his eyes at her obvious discomfort and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sian called out to him "I'm sorry. I'm just having a bad day. Or well…A bad week. That's all"

"Sophie dumped you?" Ryan smirked.

Sian looked away at the statement, willing her eyes not to fill up "You could say that"

"Oh" the boy frowned and glanced around awkwardly, obviously not expecting that response "Sorry…Is there…Anything I can do?"

"No" Sian shook her head and offered a weak smile "Thanks anyway"

"Right" Ryan nodded and motioned behind him "I'm just going to go than" with that said he whirled around and walked quickly away, the discomfort of the situation obviously getting to him.

Sian exhaled heavily and turned back to the door, mentally bracing herself for when Sally returned. A mere moment later the door opened and she came face to face with both Sally and Kevin.

"What do you want Sian?" Kevin scowled at her.

"I want to see Sophie" Sian said fuelling the anger she felt into confidence "Right now"

"Well you can't" Kevin stated sharply "You're not allowed to see her. And you left her anyway remember?"

"You took advantage" Sian accused him angrily "You manipulated me into leaving her"

"Don't be ridiculous" Kevin rolled his eyes "Look Sian, Sophie doesn't want to see you after what you've done"

"What I've done?" Sian asked in disbelief "I haven't done anything. Just let me see her. I need to talk to her"

"No" Kevin said adamantly.

"What about Rosie?" Sian questioned "Can I talk to her?"

"No you can't"

Sian sighed in frustration and stood up on her tip toes to peer past Sophie's parents "Is Sophie here?"

"We made it clear what we think of your relationship" Kevin said seriously as he attempted the block her view into the house "Just leave Sophie alone Sian"

"No" Sian shook her head adamantly "I want to see her. And I'm not going to let you intimidate me into leaving this time"

"You're not…."

"SOPH!" Sian practically screamed into the house "SOPHIE, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. PLEASE JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!"

"For God sake Sian be quiet!" Sally hissed, obviously annoyed at the volume of the teenager's voice.

Sian ignored her however and merely continued to shout "SOPHIE, C'MON! JUST GIVE ME A CHANCE. I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU TALK TO ME!" she paused for a moment but when there was no response she switched tactics "ROSIE!"

"Sian you're making a scene" Sally warned angrily, her gaze flicking between Sian and the passers-by who had started to stare at the commotion "Just go home!"

"ROSIE! ROOOOOOSIE!" Sian yelled obliviously, days of frustration coming out in the volume of her voice "ROS…"

"Sian?" Rosie pushed past her parents "What the hell are you screaming about?"

"I need to talk to you" Sian answered breathless from her previous shouting "Or well…I need to talk to Sophie" she shot a glare at Sally and Kevin "They won't let me see her"

"Come here" Rosie grabbed Sian's arm and pulled her away from the house "What the hell are you playing at Sian?"

"I want to see Sophie" Sian frowned wrenching her arm back from Rosie's firm grip.

"Well you're not exactly going about it in the most reasonable way, are you?" Rosie asked, her voice hushed but still angry "And Sophie isn't here anyway"

"Well where is she?" Sian questioned crossing her arms in front of her chest "I want to see her"

"She told me she broke up with you" Rosie commented quietly.

"And…?" Sian asked.

"Which usually means she doesn't want to see you Sian" Rosie pointed out in a slow voice as if talking to a four year old.

"Don't patronise me Rosie" Sian glared at her "I'm going to fight for Sophie. I don't care what any of you say"

Rosie sighed heavily "You know I support your relationship with Sophie"

"Then tell me where she is!" Sian demanded fiercely "Now!"

"She's at the shop…" the minute the words had left Rosie's mouth Sian turned to run in the opposite direction "Wait, Sian!"

Sian turned around "What?"

"You remember what I said on the phone, right?"

"Yeah" Sian nodded, a knot forming in her stomach at the mere thought of Sophie doing anything to hurt herself.

"Just…Be careful" Rosie warned "Please"

"I will" Sian promised before she turned and rushed off.

**~X~**

"Bored, bored, bored" Sophie muttered monotonously as she idly flicked through a magazine she had 'burrowed' from the shop shelf. She had finished stacking the shelves and Sunita had left her in the shop alone so there was very little to do. She heard the door open but didn't bother to look up, expecting it to be just another customer.

"Sophie"

Sophie glanced up startled at the voice that sounded only to see Sian standing at the other end of the shop, clearly breathless. Despite the pain the blonde's presence caused her Sophie found her gaze sweepingly wantonly over Sian's body. She bit down hard on her bottom lip and clenched her hands into fists as if prohibiting herself from touching the other girl.

"Sophie?" Sian questioned when Sophie didn't respond and merely stared at her wide eyed "Sophie, I'm talki…"

"I know" Sophie finally managed to drag her gaze away from where it had settled on Sian's light blue eyes "What are you doing here Sian?" she stood up straight from where she had been leaning on the counter and crossed her arms defensively.

"I came to see you" Sian started to walk across the shop but stopped short when Sophie seemed to shrink back from her "I-I thought you would have been at home so I went there first and you weren't there so…" she laughed nervously, her hand moving to rub the back of her neck "I might have caused a bit of a scene"

"A scene?" Sophie questioned in a tone which suggested she wasn't all that interested in the topic "What kind of scene?"

"I was kind of yelling" Sian admitted quietly, trying in vain to meet Sophie downturned eyes "They wouldn't let me see you"

"Well than maybe I should have stayed at home so you _couldn't_" Sophie muttered causing Sian to wince at the emotional blow.

"I miss you" Sian whispered, taking a small step forward so she was standing right in front of the counter her girlfriend was taking haven behind.

"Hmmm" Sophie hummed, still refusing to meet her gaze "I told you I don't want…" she hesitated for a moment before correcting herself "I told you I can't see you again Sian"

"Yes you did" Sian nodded.

"So you're ignoring me now?" Sophie questioned, her eyes flitting up to meet Sian's for a mere second before she forced herself to look away.

"Not exactly" Sian responded thoughtfully "More like taking into consideration that because of everything thing that's happened…Because of what I did your emotions could be clouding your judgement right now so you can't see the bigger picture"

"Thank you Trisha freakin' Goddard" Sophie exclaimed sarcastically "Can you leave me alone now?"

"No" Sian shook her head adamantly "I'm not going anywhere. You're going to listen to me"

"I've been listening" Sophie retorted "You don't seem to be saying much"

"Why are you being like this?" Sian questioned, her features awash with hurt "I was trying to do the right thing. I was trying to protect you and you're punishing me for it"

"You didn't do the right thing" Sophie stated firmly "And you definitely didn't protect me"

"I know I hurt you" Sian said regretfully "And I'm sorry for that but you're…You're acting like you hate me" there was a brief moment of silence as Sophie's gaze shot up to meet Sian's before she burst out laughing "Sophie what…How is this funny?" Sian bit her lip and blinked rapidly against approaching tears.

"Do you know how ridiculous that is?" Sophie questioned when she finally sobered slightly "I could never _hate_ you. I can't even bring myself to _dislike _you. I just…" she exhaled heavily and turned her gaze skyward, once again finding herself warding off approaching tears "I love you, you idiot!"

Sian appeared speechless for a moment before chuckling self-deprecatingly "Second time today I've been called an idiot"

"I didn't mean…" Sophie began to say before she realised exactly what Sian had said. Her gaze shot back to her an annoyed expression on her face "who called you an idiot?"

"Oh! No…" Sian shook her head quickly yet she couldn't help but feel slightly elated at Sophie's protectiveness "I called myself an idiot"

"Erm…Right" Sophie said uncomfortably "Well…"

"You love me" Sian whispered, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"You know I do" Sophie sighed "But I can't…We can't"

"I'm worried about you" Sian confessed softly.

"Why?" Sophie asked awkwardly, again looking anywhere but at her girlfriend "Did Rosie say something to you?"

"She's worried you're going to hurt yourself" Sian blurted out.

"Well you know…" Sophie shrugged "My sister's a drama queen"

"Yeah?" Sian walked around the counter and began to approach the brunette who stepped back away from her until her back hit the wall with a soft thump "Than what's this?" she grabbed Sophie's arm in a light grip and turned it to reveal a graze that stretched up under the sleeve of her shirt.

"So, I got a bit rough in the shower" Sophie muttered, pressing herself back against the wall as if by doing so she could stop her senses spinning out of control at the mere presence of the girl she loved "S-so what?"

"So what?" Sian asked in disbelief "So I'm worried! I'm _scared_ for you"

"You don't have to be" Sophie stated softly, her voice cracking with emotion "I'm fine"

"You're not" Sian argued stepping so close that she could feel Sophie's suddenly erratic breathing on her lips. She stayed silent merely staring at her girlfriend before speaking "I love you"

"And I love you" Sophie said sincerely.

Sian tilted her head slightly and leaned forward fully intent on kissing her girlfriend with every bit of passion she had in her body. Sophie too moved closer but stopped Sian a mere centimetre from her lips by placing a hand on her chest "Don't"

"Don't what?" Sian whispered.

"I can't" Sophie said shakily, tears forming rapidly "I can't do this" despite her statement she lifted her hands, grasping the lapels of Sian's jacket to pull her even closer. She inhaled sharply as their foreheads touched came into contact and the sheer scent of Sian filled her senses "I can't take it anymore" she released a soft sob and tightened her grip, her knuckles turning white because of the strength of her grasp.

"I love you" Sian whispered, growing tearful herself at the sight of Sophie crumbling right in front of her "I _love_ you Sophie!"

"You break my heart" Sophie informed her honestly "I can't take it anymore"

"I'm sorry" Sian whispered tearfully her own hands moving to rest on Sophie's cheeks. She unconsciously used her thumbs to wipe the trailing tears away "I never meant to hurt you"

"I know" Sophie murmured in response "But it's too late now"

"You want me to leave?" Sian asked emotionally.

"No" Sophie whispered "But I _need_ you to"

"I love you" Sian said firmly before she ducked her head slightly and captured Sophie's lips with her own in a passionate, if slightly desperate kiss. Sophie didn't move for a moment before she sprang into action, tugging Sian even closer and deepening the kiss. Sian moaned softly as Sophie's tongue slipped past her lips, coming into contact with her own. Her hands slipped under Sophie's shirt and moved up her stomach taking the offending item of clothing with them. A soft gasp sounded from both of them as Sian's hand came into contact with Sophie's bra clad breast but the kiss continued desperately, both attempting to achieve a closeness to the other which they weren't sure could be reached. Sian's hand slipped inside Sophie's bra just as the door to the shop opened.

"What's going on?"

The two girls pulled away from the kiss quickly and Sian whirled around only to see Dev standing at the door his face the picture of shock while Sunita stood awkwardly behind him "Um…I…Nothing. I mean…"

Sophie quickly straightened her clothes and stepped away from Sian, hurt covering her expression "Nothing was going on. Sian was just leaving"

"Sophie…" Sian turned to gaze at Sophie pleadingly "Please…"

Sophie shook her head, refusing to meet her eyes "Just go Sian"

Sian bit her lip against her tears which spilled anyway despite her best efforts. She hesitated for a moment before she turned and rushed past Dev and Sunita out of the shop. As soon as the blonde disappeared out of the door, Sophie slid to the ground sobs wracking her body.

"Anyone want to tell me what that was about?" Dev questioned obliviously as Sunita rushed over to comfort the teenager.

**~X~**

"Hey, Sian!"

Sian looked up and winced slightly when she saw Rosie walking towards her. She sighed disdainfully and shoved her hands into her pockets, not even bothering to wipe her tears away.

"Why are you sitting here?" Rosie questioned plopping down next to Sian on the bus stop seat "I thought you were trying to 'woo' Sophie"

"Yeah well I failed again" Sian sniffled "She doesn't want me anymore Rosie" she choked slightly on her tears "I've just…I've broken her _heart_ and…All I'm doing is hurting her by sticking around, y'know? I might as well just give u…" she trailed off as something collided with the back of her head and turned to see Rosie's hand still raised "Ow! What was _that_ for?"

"That was for being a moron and hurting my sister" Rosie stated sharply though her voice held very little anger towards the blonde. There was a moment of silence as Sian's eyes welled up again and Rosie quickly drew her into her arms with a sigh "This doesn't mean I'm not still pissed at you"

"What am I going to do?" Sian questioned her whole body wracked with sobs "She loves me but…She can't stand being near me anymore!"

Rosie didn't say anything for a few long minutes merely allowing the younger girl to cry into her shoulder. Only when Sian's sobs had reduced to quiet sniffles did she speak up "Look Sian…Sophie loves you"

"I know she does" Sian mumbled as she pulled away from the older girl and quickly brushed away her tears "But she doesn't think it's enough anymore" she raised a hand and unconsciously rubbed the back of her head.

Rosie winced as she noticed the movement "Did I hurt you?"

"Hmmm?" Sian looked to Rosie in confusion who nodded to where her hand was "Oh right…No. It's okay. I deserved that. You didn't hit me hard anyway"

"Sorry" Rosie said regretfully "You're not gonna tell Sophie, right? She'll kill me"

Sian laughed softly at the statement "No, I won't"

Rosie sighed in relief and they fell into a momentary silence before she spoke up quietly "Were you planning on getting on a bus?"

"Don't know" Sian shrugged, her gaze focused in front of her "I've been sitting here for a couple of hours. A few buses have gone past but I couldn't bring myself to get on them"

"Good" Rosie said cheerfully "That means there's still a chance you could get Sophie back!"

"What?" Sian turned to her and frowned in confusion "What the hell are you going on about Rosie? Didn't you hear a word of what I just said?"

"'Course I did" Rosie rolled her eyes "I'm not _deaf. _Sophie can't stand to be around you, she doesn't think love is enough…blah blah blah"

"Thanks for the sympathy" Sian stated sarcastically "Shouldn't you be with Sophie right now anyway?"

"Are you always this moody when somebody tries to help you?" Rosie questioned.

"Seriously" Sian said firmly "She's upset and you're all she has right now"

"And who do you have?" Rosie countered. When Sian fell silent she nodded to herself "That's what I thought…So like it or not you have me now!"

"Brilliant" Sian muttered, plastering a fake smile onto her lips "Now everything's going to work out just fine"

"Sian" Rosie placed a hand on Sian's arm a serious expression on her face "Sarcasm really doesn't suit you. I'd advise you to never use it again"

Sian huffed and focused her gaze back in front of them "So what do you propose I do oh wise one?"

"I 'propose' you stop with the sarcasm" Rosie stated slapping the other girl's arm lightly "Then get off your lazy arse and go get your girl"

"Excellent advice" Sian sighed "Don't you think I would do that if it were at all possible? I told you what she said. She doesn't want to see me"

"What happened in the shop?" Rosie questioned "Walk me through it step by step"

"Step by step?" Sian smirked "Are you sure you want to know about what we got up to in there?"

"Maybe not so detailed" Rosie said but waved a hand for her to continue.

"Well we talked..." Sian whispered her thoughts obviously elsewhere "And she told me that she can't see me anymore but that she still loves me. That's basically all we were talking about then we err…Got a bit distracted and Dev and Sunita walked in"

Rosie laughed at the image "I imagine they were surprised?"

"Dev was" Sian answered "Sunita already knew since she walked in on us before"

"So what did Dev say?"

"He was obviously shocked and he asked what was going on" Sian sighed, feeling it was pointless to rehash the painful memories from the previous hours "I was kind of flustered so I told him it was nothing and Sophie told me to leave"

"Uh-oh" Rosie muttered "Therein lies your problem. You don't stand up for your relationship enough"

"I stood up to your parents" Sian defended indignantly.

"I think that Sophie thinks you're ashamed of your relationship with her" Rosie proposed softly. She held up a hand when she noticed Sian was about to protest "I'm only saying what I see Sian"

"I'm not ashamed" Sian mumbled more to herself than to Rosie. She turned slightly on the seat and gazed at Rosie intently "I love her Rosie"

"I know you do Sian" Rosie smiled sadly "You just have to keep fighting for her. Don't give up. No matter what"

"I don't know what to do" Sian murmured miserably, her gaze dropping to the seat they were sitting on "I don't know how to convince her I'm not ashamed and I'm not going to leave her again"

"Girls like grand gestures" Rosie suggested "Try that"

"Grand gestures" Sian mulled it over in her head, looking back at Rosie "Like what?"

"I don't know" Rosie rolled her eyes "You're the one with the girlfriend. Not me"

Sian exhaled deeply and stood up stretching her aching limbs "Where's Sophie?"

"Um…Why?" Rosie asked hesitantly.

"I want to see her one more time before I leave" Sian responded softly. At Rosie's look of alarm she continued "I'm coming back. I just want to tell her I'm not going to give up before I go"

"Mum and Dad were talking about taking her to the pub with them" Rosie answered, obviously not happy with the situation "After she finishes in the shop. To keep her away from you"

"Right" Sian nodded and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Rosie stood up quickly and followed "I'm coming with you"

"Why?"

"Because you might need me if Mum and Dad are there" Rosie pointed out warily "And they most likely will be there so…I'm going with you"

"Hey, Rosie?" Sian reached out and grabbed Rosie's wrist to stop her "Thank you. For everything you've done for us. For helping me…I mean I'm not your sister so you shouldn't have to…"

"Shut up Sian" Rosie ordered "You're like family now, right? Which means I'm here for you, okay?"

"Okay" Sian whispered.

"Good" Rosie smiled warmly "Now let go of my hand before people get the wrong idea" she laughed when Sian pulled her hand back blushing furiously "I'm kidding…Chillax"

"If you tell me to 'Chillax' one more time I'm going to have to tell Sophie about you beating me up at the bus stop" Sian threatened.

"You wouldn't…" Rosie called her bluff.

"Oh, I so would" Sian retorted as they began to walk again.

**~X~**

"Why do I have to do this again?" Sophie sighed as she leaned against the bar; awaiting their drinks "I just want to go home"

"Because you need to get out" Sally enthused "Instead of staying in the house 24-7"

"I thought you didn't want me going out in case I ran into Sian" Sophie muttered quietly "Make your minds up"

"Somebody's in a bad mood today" Sally observed as she glanced around the relatively crowded pub to make sure nobody was listening to them "What happened?"

Sophie's gaze however had settled somewhere over Sally's shoulder focused on Sian and Rosie who had just walked in "Sian"

"Sophie" Sian smiled softly as she began to walk over to where Sophie was. She was stopped however by Sally and Kevin stepping into her path.

"Sian, go home" Sally suggested quietly "You don't want to make a scene"

"No I don't" Sian agreed stonily "I just want to talk to Sophie" she sidestepped them before they could react and leaned on the bar next to Sophie.

"Sian" Sophie sighed "Can't you do what I asked? I need you to leave me alone…Please!"

"No" Sian shook her head adamantly "I'm going to prove to you that I'm here to fight for you. I'm not going to give up on you. _I love you_"

"Keep your voice down" Sophie advised softly "Someone might hear you and while I couldn't care less if I'm outed I know you do"

"I don't care anymore" Sian said honestly "I'm proud to be with you"

"Right" Sophie muttered disbelievingly, her gaze dropping to the bar "Which is why whenever someone catches us together you automatically deny it, right? It's all because you're so 'proud' to be with me"

"I think it would be best if you left now" Kevin stated grabbing hold of her arm.

"Get off me!" Sian said loudly as she tugged her arm away, gaining them stares from the bar staff and regulars "I mean it Soph. I'm not giving up on you. I'm in this"

"Yeah?" Sophie turned to look at her and Sian flinched slightly at the sadness resonating from her eyes "Prove it Sian"

"Or not!" Kevin whisper yelled "Just leave us alone Sian. Go back to Southport" he once again grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her away from Sophie.

"No!" Sian pulled away from his grasp and stepped back to Sophie's side.

"Maybe you should just go" Sophie suggested in a whisper "I won't blame you for not wanting to fight anymore"

Sian glanced wildly between Sophie, the other Webster's and the bar a plan formulating in her mind. Seemingly making up her mind she stepped forward and placing a hand on Sophie's shoulder used it as leverage to hop up onto the bar.

"What…" Sophie stared in pure shock as Sian stood up on the bar.

"Oi!" Steve exclaimed from behind the bar "Get down. That's against health and safety!"

"Sian!" Sophie tugged at the bottom of Sian's jeans, the only part of her she could reach at that moment because of the sudden height difference "What the hell are you doing? Have you been drinking or something?"

"Hey!" Sian yelled into the still bustling bar. A few people glanced her way but many were too consumed in their own conversations to pay attention. She whistled loudly and the talking ceased instantly "Um…"

"Sian what are you doing?" Michelle questioned from behind the bar "Get down from there!" she glanced to Steve and Becky who were standing behind her for backup. Steve offered his hand to help Sian down from the bar while Becky merely looked mildly amused at the situation.

"Um…" Sian appeared at a loss for words for a moment, not quite as confident with everybody's eyes on her "I…Uh…" she glanced down at Sophie who was staring up at her curiously and drew strength from her gaze "I want to say something"

Steve sighed and lowered his hand recognising he wouldn't be able to persuade her to come down until she had said what she wanted to say "Get on with it than"

"Sian, don't you dare!" Kevin exclaimed angrily.

"Why not?" Sian challenged him, her gaze not moving from Sophie's "I have nothing to lose….And everything to gain" she sent a stunned looking Sophie a dazzling smile before turning back to the bar "What I want to say is…I'm in love. With my best friend"

Kevin and Sally visibly cringed and stepped away from the bar while Michelle's jaw dropped in pure disbelief.

"I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in the world and I'm damn proud of it!" Sian stated in a loud confident voice despite the nerves fluttering in her stomach. She turned to look down at Sophie, her expression softening "Sophie Webster…I love you. And I want you to know I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to fight for _us_"

Sophie couldn't speak and merely nodded tearfully.

"Right" Steve said slowly, only seeming slightly shocked "Well not to interrupt but you're still standing on the bar and…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

At the sound of her Dad's voice Sian spun around so fast she almost fell right off the bar "Oh Shit…"

"And that's why it's a health and safety risk to stand on the bar" Steve mumbled.

"GET DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Vince yelled angrily.

"Sian" Sophie reached up to her girlfriend "Come on"

Sian took Sophie's outstretched hands and allowed herself to be helped down off the bar. She stumbled at the last second but Sophie managed to hang on, pulling her close to her body. There was a moment of complete silence during which they merely stared intensely into each other's eyes before Sian was pulled roughly away.

"Come on!" Vince stated loudly as he pulled her roughly through the pub and out of the door "You've caused enough trouble around here"

"Who called _him_?" Sophie demanded in a horrified voice as she rushed after them "Sian!" she rushed out of the pub, only to see father and daughter had ground to a halt mere feet away and were now involved in a heated argument "SIAN!"

Sian turned to look at Sophie and was about to rush towards her when she was pulled back by her father "GET OFF ME!"

"Sophie, stop!" Kevin ordered sharply as he too grabbed his daughter to stop her going anywhere "This is ridiculous! You're embarrassing yourself"

"Dad, get off!" Sophie twisted in his hold but to no avail as he held tight "Why won't you let me GO?"

"Because I can't" Kevin whispered sounding the most sincere he had in weeks "Because I have to hold on"

"Let me go" Sophie pleaded oblivious to the stares they were receiving from the few people who had filtered out of the pub to watch the 'drama' unfold "Please"

Across the street Sian had manage to elbow her Dad in the side causing him to relax his grip on her. She pulled out of his hold and began to rush towards Sophie. Taking this as her cue Rosie lifted a foot and brought it down hard onto her Dad's. The man released a yelp at the sharp pain inflicted by Rosie's high heeled shoes and unwillingly released his daughter. Sophie darted out of Kevin's vicinity and sprinted to meet Sian halfway. They collided in the middle of the street, in a fierce embrace, the strength of the collision causing them both to let out a soft 'Oomph'.

"Sian" Sophie breathed as she pulled back to look into Sian's eyes "What you did in there…"

"I had to do it" Sian said sincerely "I had to prove to you. Do you see now Sophie?"

Sophie nodded tearfully and leaned her forehead against Sian's "I see" she smiled softly and interlaced their fingers between them "You know for a second back there I thought you were going to go all 'coyote ugly' on me"

Sian laughed at the statement "Nah…That's for your eyes only Babe"

Sophie allowed herself to relax for a moment before she remembered the situation they were in "what are we going to do Sian?"

"We're not going to give up" Sian swore firmly "I'm going to have to leave…Go back to Southport but I promise I'll be back. Do you believe me?"

"I believe you" Sophie nodded, biting back tears.

"Good" Sian smiled blinking back tears herself "Now kiss me because if I have to go one more second without feeling your lips on mine…" her words were cut off as Sophie moved forward and kissed her gently. In contrast to their previous kiss in the shop this kiss was relatively chaste and slow, the mere action of their lips moving against each other enough for them both. After a couple of moments they both pulled back with a soft gasp, their breathing ragged.

"I love you Soph" Sian whispered sincerely.

"I love you too" Sophie responded just as softly "You'll…You'll come back soon?"

"I promise" Sian breathed out tearfully before she pulled Sophie into her arms. She turned her mouth towards Sophie's ear and lowered her voice "I'll always come back for you" she was vaguely aware of her Dad's annoyed presence behind her but ignored it, instead focusing completely on the girl in her arms.

Sophie nodded against Sian's shoulder, her embrace tightening before she forced herself to let go "I'm going to hold you to that promise you know"

"I wouldn't expect anything less" Sian smiled softly as she stepped away, their hands still joined. They held on tightly for a moment before reluctantly relinquishing their hold.

"Wait for me?" Sian requested, taking small steps back "Not too long. I promise"

"I'll wait" Sophie nodded; feeling tears building up in her eyes despite the hopefulness of the conversation.

Sian shot Sophie one last warm smile before she turned around and walked grudgingly to her Dad's car.

Sophie watched them go tears spilling from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks as the car started and drove off. As soon as it disappeared around the corner she turned around and sank into Rosie's awaiting embrace.

"I'm so sorry Soph" Rosie whispered sincerely.

"She'll be back" Sophie responded though she continued to hold onto her sister tightly "She'll come back for me"

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys thanks again for all of your reviews! They're all greatly appreciated: D Soory this chapter is so late…Writer's block struck.**

**I Hope you enjoy this chapter (And don't worry about the end the 'Sexy time' part is coming soon! If you don't object to me writing it that is) :) Don't know how much longer this fic will go on (Probably a couple more chapters) but I might write another one after that…What do you guys think? Should I quit while I'm ahead so to speak, lol :D **

Chapter 17

"I'm not homophobic"

Sophie jumped in alarm at the sound of her Dad's voice and quickly shoved the mobile phone she held in her hand under the table "I um…Come again?"

"I'm not homophobic" Kevin moved awkwardly into the kitchen and hovered next to the seat across from his daughter.

"Um well…" Sophie appeared speechless for a moment "You kind of _are_"

"I'm not" Kevin insisted.

"Well than what _are_ you?" Sophie questioned, a hint of anger audible beyond the resignation in her tone "Because to me you _and_ Mum seem pretty homophobic"

"We're your parents" Kevin stated sharply "That's what we are"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sophie questioned in confusion "My sexuality has nothing to do with anybody but me…and Sian"

"That's my problem" Kevin gestured wildly towards her "I don't mind that you have _feelings_ for girls Soph. I don't…It's just…"

"Just what?" Sophie prompted curiously. She shifted slightly and slipped her phone into her pocket before leaning closer "I don't understand"

"I don't care that you're _gay_" Kevin stated though he winced at the term "My problem is…The person you're choosing to do it with"

"You have a problem with _Sian_?" Sophie frowned and leaned back in her chair "But…But you and Mum _liked_ Sian"

"Liked her when she was just your friend" Kevin pointed out, finally sitting himself down in the seat across from her.

"I don't understand" Sophie said again becoming more confused by the second "You don't like the fact that Sian is my girlfriend?"

"Yeah" Kevin nodded before changing his mind and shaking his head "Wait…No. It's not her in particular…I don't like the idea that you have a….You have a…"

"Girlfriend" Sophie finished "I have a girlfriend"

"Right" Kevin nodded his agreement and averted his eyes "I have a problem with the fact that you have one of those"

"I don't know what that means"

"It means…I don't understand why you have to _act_ on the feelings you have for her" Kevin explained "I mean can't you just ignore it? Find a way to move on from her?"

"Sian" Sophie snapped.

"What?"

"Her name is _Sian_" Sophie stated firmly "And I love her. You're talking about her like there's something wrong with her"

"Sophie" Kevin groaned, dropping his head into his hands.

"I don't understand what the point is in this conversation" Sophie said as she stood up from her chair "All you're doing is trying to make yourself feel better for condemning me" she began to walk away but paused halfway to the doorway as her Dad's voice sounded again.

"Do you know practically _everybody_ in the street is talking about you?"

"Should I care?" Sophie turned to face him again "People in the street gossip. It's just what they do. You should know that by now"

"I'm struggling with this" Kevin admitted, looking up to meet her gaze "Don't I have a right?"

"You have a right to be confused" Sophie responded slowly "You have no right to keep me from the person I love" she bit her lip, her gaze flitting to the ceiling in an attempt to hide the tears building up in her eyes as her thoughts turned to Sian "You have no right to call what I have with her _wrong_"

"I don't agree with what you're doing" Kevin informed her quietly "I'm not going to lie to you" he paused for a moment gazing closely at his daughter "Do you know how much harder everything is going to be for you now that you're…Gay? People who don't even know you will judge you just because of your sexuality"

"Like you and Mum have been doing for the past couple of months you mean?" Sophie countered, sounding close to tears.

"Yes" to Sophie's surprise Kevin nodded earnestly "Exactly like that. But it's going to be harder because they're just judging for the sake of judging. You'll face constant ridicule and how long will it be until Sian buckles under the pressure again? You're just going to…"

"Don't" Sophie cut him off softly "Don't try to intimidate me into leaving her. It's not going to work. I've already worried about things like that…How people will treat us, what the church thinks about it...And I don't care. All I care about is being with her"

"I'm scared for you" Kevin said reluctantly "I'm not condemning what you have with Sian because it's wrong…It's just illogical to be in a relationship that will only get you hurt"

"Love isn't logical" Sophie corrected him "Logic comes from your head and if the love I felt was logical it wouldn't come from the heart so…It wouldn't be _real love_"

"Who would you choose?" Kevin blurted out without thinking "If you had to"

Sophie visibly recoiled at the unfair question.

"It doesn't matter…Don't answer" Kevin smiled sadly "I already know who you would choose because you've already made that choice, haven't you?"

"I'm in love with Sian" Sophie said her voice a mere whisper "I can't change that and I wouldn't want to"

"You ran away with her" Kevin observed "If we keep you from her you're going to be out of that door and as far away as possible when you turn 18, aren't you? Maybe even before then"

Sophie hesitated before nodding in response.

"I need to think about this" Kevin muttered softly "Just…I need time"

"Okay" Sophie responded hesitantly, not fully understanding what his statement meant "Um…I'm just going to…" she motioned over her shoulder before fleeing the room and practically sprinting up the stairs. She hesitated, glancing between her own room and Rosie's before placing her hand firmly over her eyes and barging into the latter.

"Sophie!" Rosie exclaimed followed by a flurry of movement "Ever heard of knocking?"

"Are you naked?" Sophie questioned without removing her hand from her eyes.

"No" Rosie sighed "You can open your eyes"

Sophie lowered her eyes to see her sister sitting cross legged on the bed "Is this a bad time?"

"No…Of course not" Rosie shook her head and patted the bed "Sit"

"Thanks" Sophie muttered as she flopped onto the bed "Dad and I had a talk"

"The birds and the bees talk?" Rosie teased lightly.

"No" Sophie glared at her "About Sian. Apparently he doesn't understand why I want to be with her when it's only going to hurt me but he knows that if he keeps us apart I'm going to choose her"

"Well that's good" Rosie murmured distractedly her gaze flitting to her hurriedly made covers "Maybe he's actually coming around to the idea"

"I don't know" Sophie muttered, her mind clearly on something else "I hope so"

"What's wrong?" Rosie questioned in concern.

"I'm worried about Sian" Sophie admitted quietly as she leaned up on her elbows to look at her sister "It's been 3 days and she hasn't called or text me or anything"

"That's not exactly abnormal" Rosie pointed out "For her to take off, I mean"

"This is serious…I'm really worried about her. She won't even _answer_ my calls" Sophie informed her looking genuinely panicked "What if something's happened to her?"

"Like what?"

"You saw how angry her Dad was!" Sophie exclaimed "What if he's done something?"

Rosie rolled her eyes "What, like killed her and buried her in the back garden?"

"That's not funny Rosie!" Sophie practically yelled, a lump forming in her throat at the very thought of a world without Sian in it "Anything could have happened to her. She could be hurt or…or worse! She could be lying in a ditch somewhere!"

"Sian is fine" Rosie stated simply "Everything is fine"

"You don't know that!" Sophie scrambled up from the bed and began to pace restlessly back and forth "She could be hurt…He could have hurt her! Anything could have happened to her"

"She's fine!" Rosie said again her voice louder.

"How can you know for sure?" Sophie exclaimed, panic clear in her eyes "What would I do if…" she was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"That's how I know for sure" Rosie smirked, nodding towards the doorway at the same time as she held her phone up.

Sophie stood in place for a long moment before the full implications of Rosie's statement set in. As soon as it did she spun on her heel and rushed out of the room. She ran halfway down the stairs, almost tripping over her own feet in her haste and jumped the last few landing right next to the door. She pulled it open only for her gaze to land on what she swore was the most breath-taking sight she had ever laid eyes upon.

"Sian!" she leapt forward into Sian's arms and hugged her tightly, involuntarily knocking her back a couple of steps with the force of the collision. It took a brief moment but Sian lifted her arms and returned the embrace just as tightly. She buried her face in Sophie's neck and inhaled the sweet, reassuring scent of her skin before speaking up hoarsely "Soph…"

Sophie's expression dropped in concern as she felt wetness on her neck and noticed Sian shuddering in her arms. She attempted to pull back but to no avail as Sian held on tightly her fingers clenching in her shirt "Hey…Sian what's wrong?"

Sian merely shook her head against her shoulder, a single broken sob escaping her.

"It's okay" Sophie whispered, turning her head slightly to Sian's ear in order to be heard over the strangely strong wind "it's okay Sian. I'm right here" she rubbed her girlfriend's back in comforting circles until she felt the grip on her shirt lessen and pulled away slowly. Her cheek grazed Sian's as she did so and she gasped at the chill that coursed through her "You're freezing!" she quickly stepped back into the house pulling Sian with her.

"It's cold outside" Sian murmured as way of explanation.

"You look terrible" Sophie observed softly as she placed her hands on Sian's cheeks to encourage eye contact.

"Thanks" Sian coughed.

"No I mean…You look beautiful as always but…" Sophie paused for a moment, chewing nervously on her lip as she observed Sian's slouched posture, paler than usual complexion and windswept hair "Babe, Did he hurt you? I'll kill him!"

"No" Sian shook her head quickly "Of course not…I just haven't been sleeping very well. That's all" she smiled bashfully "You know how it is, right?"

"Right" Sophie confirmed meeting Sian's gaze intently. After a moment Sian's gaze averted over Sophie's shoulder and she tensed suddenly. The brunette frowned at the reaction and looked behind her only to see Kevin standing there with a stony expression on his face. There was a moment of complete silence as Kevin regarded Sian intently, looking for the most part like he wanted to shove her back out of the door and slam the door in her face.

"Sian" he finally acknowledged gruffly, an awkward nod sent in her direction.

"M-Mr Webster" Sian stuttered partly from nerves and partly from the shivers that still coursed through her body.

"I'm going out" Kevin muttered before he walked past Sian and out of the door, closing it behind him.

"That was…Strange" Sian noted, surprise obvious in her voice at the fact she hadn't been thrown out.

"Come on" Sophie grabbed Sian's hand a small smile tugging at her lips and pulled her towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Sian questioned as she found herself being pulled up the stairs and into Sophie's room.

"Where else?" Sophie smiled, closing the door behind them. She proceeded to push Sian's jacket from her shoulders so it landed on the ground behind them.

"I think we've been in this position before" Sian murmured, a smile working its way to her lips at the vivid memory.

"Yeah" Sophie laughed at the statement despite the concern she still felt "Not my fault you always get yourself into situations which cause you to freeze half to death, is it?" she gently pushed Sian down to sit on the bed.

"I guess not" Sian whispered.

Sophie sighed as they fell into silence again and knelt down next to Sian to pull her shoes off.

"You don't have to do that you know" Sian said quietly as she watched her shoes being removed.

Sophie looked up from what she was doing to be met with a look of pure adoration "I want to" she leaned up and pressed a tender kiss to Sian's cold lips "Just let me take care of you, okay?"

"Okay" Sian agreed breathily.

"Good" Sophie smiled and pulled Sian back to a standing position. She pulled the covers back before helping her shivering girlfriend climb into the bed.

"Aren't you y'know…Coming?" Sian asked slightly alarmed when Sophie made no move to get in next to her.

Sophie stared at her thoughtfully before shaking her head "I'll be back in a minute" with that said she walked out of the room and Sian heard her bounding down the stairs. She pulled the covers close around herself in an attempt to get warm, her eyes sliding shut of their own accord as Sophie's scent filled her nostrils. A couple of minutes passed before she heard Sophie enter the room, closing the door behind her.

"Sian?" Sophie whispered carefully "Are you asleep?"

"No" Sian opened her eyes and smiled when she noticed Sophie nursing a steaming cup in her hands "Are you going to get in here now? I'm freezing!"

Sophie nodded and climbed into the bed, being careful not the spill the hot tea in her hands as she did so "Here" she offered the tea to Sian "I made you some tea"

"Thanks" Sian murmured sincerely as she took the cup in her cold hands, the heat radiating from it feeling blissful against her cold skin. A moment later she sighed in contentment as Sophie scooted close behind her and pulled her into her side in an effort to warm her up using body heat.

"So what happened downstairs?" Sophie murmured into Sian's soft blonde hair "And don't tell me it was nothing because I know you and I know you don't burst into tears for no reason"

"I just missed you" Sian said honestly, lifting her gaze to meet Sophie "The last few days have been hell without you Soph. I mean it. I never want to be away from you like that again"

"Yeah" Sophie smiled sadly "Same here" she tightened her embrace around her girlfriend almost imperceptibly "So…" she licked her lips nervously, wondering if she should even broach the question "Why …Why didn't you answer my phone calls?"

"It isn't what you think" Sian said quickly, her voice suddenly alarmed "My Dad took my phone off me so I couldn't phone or text you. I'm sorry Soph. You have to believe me!"

"I believe you" Sophie whispered "I was just worried about you. That's all. I thought…" she trailed off as her voice cracked with emotion.

"Thought what?" Sian turned in Sophie's embrace and lifted her free hand to rest on her cheek "What is it?"

"I thought something had happened to you" Sophie replied her voice wavering as tears filled her eyes "It sounds stupid but…I thought I'd lost you for good"

"Hey" Sian quickly leaned to the left and set her tea on the ground before enveloping Sophie in her arms "It's okay. I'm here…I swear I'm not going anywhere"

"Promise you'll never leave me again" Sophie demanded though her voice was weak and vulnerable "Please Sian"

"I promise I will never…Leave you again" Sian pulled back by a fraction of an inch and sealed her promise with a soft lingering kiss. When she pulled back she smiled lovingly, leaving her hand on Sophie's cheek "I told you I would come back to you didn't I?"

"You did" Sophie confirmed "I never doubted you"

"I'm sorry you were worried" Sian apologised sincerely "I should have phoned you as soon as I got my phone back but I wanted it to be a surprise when I got here so…"

"So you phoned Rosie instead?" Sophie asked curiously.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" Sian shrugged "I needed to know that you were"

"That's sweet" Sophie remarked, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Sian's ear "So it went well with your Dad?"

"No" Sian sighed sadly "I think he eventually realised he couldn't force me to stop loving you and just…Gave up. Told me to go back to Southport and that he didn't want to see me"

"I'm sorry" Sophie murmured as she interlaced her fingers with Sian's in front of them.

"Me too" Sian sighed "but if he can't accept who I am…If he can't accept who I love it's his problem, right?"

"Absolutely…It's his loss" Sophie nodded in confirmation and placed a soft kiss on Sian's forehead earning herself a dazzling smile in response "God, you're gorgeous"

Sian blushed brightly and ducked her head at the compliment.

"I mean it" Sophie whispered, tilting Sian's head to meet her gaze "You just…You amaze me" she traced her finger lightly down Sian's cheek.

"Not as much as you amaze me" Sian responded just as softly before she leaned forward and captured Sophie's lips with her own in a heated kiss. The younger girl sank back onto the bed, pulling Sian with her. Sian inhaled deeply as her body came into full contact with Sophie's and she was forced to pull away for a breath. As soon as she took the breath however she pressed her lips against the brunette's under her. The kiss started out as passionate and slow but quickly became something more as Sian's tongue traced Sophie's bottom lip seeking entrance which was quickly granted. A soft moan escaped from both of them as Sian's tongue came into contact with Sophie's and their hands began to explore wildly.

"Off" Sian demanded with a gasp as she pulled away from the kiss and tugged at Sophie's shirt. Sophie raised an eyebrow at the sudden domineering attitude from her girlfriend but sat up in the bed anyway, allowing her shirt to be pulled over her head and chucked randomly behind them. As soon as it was removed Sian's breath caught in her throat when she realised Sophie hadn't been wearing a bra. Sophie watched cautiously as Sian's usually light blue eyes darkened to a navy colour as desire overtook her. A moment later her lips were seized in a passionate kiss and they fell right back onto the bed. Sophie moaned low in her throat as Sian pressed down against her, obviously searching for friction where she needed it most. She ran her hands lightly under the blonde's shirt and up her back taking the offending item of clothing with them. They pulled away for a split second to allow her to remove the shirt completely. Sian wasted little time in descending towards Sophie's chest placed small kisses from her throat to her breasts where she experimentally captured a nipple between her lips. Sophie gasped and arched upwards at the sensation barely regaining enough control to finish removing Sian of her bra. A split second later she tugged Sian back to her and kissed her fervently, her hands moving instinctively to the other girls cheeks.

"Sian…" she managed to mutter between kisses as she noticed something beneath her palms "You're"…."Really"…."Hot"

"Thanks" Sian giggled without stopped the suddenly rapid succession of tiny kisses to Sophie's lips "You're hot too"

"No" Sophie gasped breathlessly "I mean"…" your face"…"Is HOT!"

"Thanks I guess" Sian said distractedly more focused on the feeling of Sophie's lips on her own than what she was actually saying.

"No I mean…" before Sophie could say what she meant Sian pulled away and quickly twisted her body to the side.

"ACHOO!"

"That's what I mean" the brunette finished.

"Oh no…" Sian muttered "This is…ACHOO...Un-freaking-believable…ACHOO!"

Sophie couldn't help but grin affectionately at the rapid sneezing coming from the blonde as well as the way her nose scrunched up when she did so.

"Ugh…" Sian flopped weakly onto her back next to Sophie, looking drained "I can't believe this is happening right now"

"It's…" Sophie began to speak before being cut off by Sian.

"ACHOO…ARGH!" Sian growled in frustration and slammed her fist onto the bed "Damn it!" she turned her gaze to Sophie "I'm so sorry Soph"

"It's okay" Sophie reassured her softly, despite her own disappointment and the strong arousal which still flooded through her "We have plenty of time" she pulled the covers over them and wrapped an arm around Sian's waist.

"It's not FAIR!" Sian complained her voice bordering on a whine as she turned more into Sophie's embrace "I just want to be with you…I want to make you feel like you made me feel" she met Sophie's gaze and the latter sucked in a sharp breath when she noticed Sian's eyes were still dark with desire "I want _you_"

"You'll have me" Sophie reassured her, dropping a small kiss on Sian's head "I'm not going anywhere…And neither are you. Not again. Just sleep now, okay?"

Sian sighed but nodded and melted further into Sophie's embrace. She lifted a hand and traced gentle circles on her girlfriend's bare back revelling in the softness beneath her fingertips. Just as she was approaching the edge of slumber she heard Sophie speak up.

"My Mum's going to have a fit if she walks in"

Sian chuckled sleepily "I don't think I care anymore"

"Me neither" Sophie whispered "Hey, Sian?"

"Hmmn?"

"I love you" Sophie said sincerely.

"I love you too" Sian mumbled, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Within minutes they had both fallen into a deep slumber, the stress of the last few days having caught up with them.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all of your comments. I really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy the chapter…Which btw is rated M, NC-17, 18 etc. so it's SMUTTY. If you don't like reading that stuff take that as a warning. And I'm sorry if it's terrible. I think I got a little bit carried away hehe. I've never wrote this much in a sex scene before so I'm kind of nervous o_0. Just so I'm being clear this chapter is **_**pure smut**_**. Hardly anything else. If you're likely to be offended by that or if you're underage I strongly suggest that you don't read. Seriously. I don't want to traumatise any of you. I didn't realise the sex was so graphic until I re-read it and now I'm too lazy to re-write is so…yep. Heed my warning! (I'm not joking) ;) **

Chapter 18

Sian groaned in annoyance as she was stirred from her sleep by the bright light which streamed through the gap in the curtains. She shivered as she felt a chilly breeze caressing her bare skin and tugged the covers further over herself. At the same time she rolled over and reached to the other side of the bed, expecting to feel a warm body under her hands. When instead all she felt were cool sheets, her eyes shot open in alarm and she sat up quickly "Sophie?" a quick glance around the room confirmed that Sophie wasn't there causing Sian to release a sigh of disappointment. Feeling another shiver course through her body she leaned to her left and grabbed Sophie's hoodie and a pair of jeans from the ground next to the bed. She pulled them on quickly and snuggled further into the covers in an effort to ward off the chill. A few minutes later the sound of the door opening was heard and Sian glanced towards it to see Sophie step into the room, a towel wrapped around her otherwise naked body. The brunette shut the door as quietly as possible, apparently expecting Sian to still be asleep before she tip toed across the room. Sian leaned up on her elbows and watched intently as Sophie idly towel dried her hair, her back turned to her. She swallowed silently, allowing her gaze to drop to the ground before it moved slowly back up her girlfriend's towel clad body, pausing at Sophie's toned thighs before continuing upward.

"_Do, do, do you wanna be on top or on the B-b-bottom don't make me stop 'cause I know-ow-ow, I'm in Lo-Lo-Love with you girl_"

Sian couldn't help the grin that graced her lips at Sophie's soft albeit slightly out of tune singing, despite the heat that flooded her body at the lyrics. She shifted uncomfortably as the towel slipped by a fraction of an inch and the heat she had felt moments ago rapidly headed south.

"_I can't stop singing do, do, do you wanna spend the night and wake u-u-up under the morning light 'cause I know-ow-ow, I'm in Lo-Lo-Love with you girl"_

As the towel slipped further down Sophie's back Sian bit down hard on her bottom lip though she wasn't quite able to contain her sharp intake of breath.

Sophie spun around in surprise at the sound, her features instantly brightening when she noticed Sian sitting up in the bed "Sian! I thought you were asleep"

Sian merely stared at her, her mouth slightly agape as she took in the new view.

"Sian?" Sophie frowned in concern when the blonde didn't respond "What's wrong?"

"I-I…Um...I don't…" Sian stumbled over words, quite literally speechless "Erm…"

"Are you okay Babe?" Sophie tilted her head to the side, bemused at the reaction "Did you hit your head or something because you're not making much sense"

"What are you trying to do to me?" Sian groaned covering her eyes with her hands.

"What?" Sophie questioned in confusion "What are you going on about Sian?"

"We can't 'Do it' because I'm sick" Sian explained frustration clear in her voice as she peaked through the gaps left by her separated fingers "Your rules not mine. On top of that I've been sleeping in your bed for the past two nights with you pressed against me in _crazy_ intimate ways. I think it's safe to say you're driving me insane and now…_now_ you're wearing a towel under which you're totally naked! Do you see where I'm going with this, Soph?"

Sophie giggled shyly at Sian's mini rant, her gaze focused on the floor "I think so"

"And now you're blushing!" Sian sighed as she watched the pink flush spread over Sophie's chest. "And my mind is officially in the gutter" she flopped back down onto the bed and released a disgruntled groan.

"I'm sorry" Sophie walked over to the bed and sank down onto it "I know you must be frustrated because of the whole 'Sex ban' thing"

"I hate it" Sian pouted miserably.

"It's not forever" Sophie promised as she reached out and placed her hand on Sian's arm "Just until you get better"

"I'm better now" Sian offered with a hopeful smile. Her statement was quickly proved wrong however when she was forced to turn away "ACHOO!"

"Liar" Sophie chuckled.

Sian sat up in the bed and turned to face Sophie, her expression turning serious "Sophie?"

"What is it?" Sophie asked worried at her girlfriend's sudden change in expression.

"I need to know…" Sian began to speak before hesitating and taking a deep breath "Are you sure you want to do this with me? Because it kind of seems like you're trying to avoid it"

"Sian" Sophie shifted forward slightly and placed her hands on Sian's shoulders "You know that I want this. That I want _you_" she lowered her voice to a whisper "And just so you know…if you weren't sick right now I would _not_ be wearing this towel"

Sian swallowed heavily at the implication, her heart pounding against her chest "This is so frustrating. You have no _idea_…"

"I think you'll find I do" Sophie chuckled softly at the statement "I want this just as much as you do you know"

"How can you be so calm?" Sian questioned in disbelief "I feel like my hearts about to pound its way out of my bloody chest!"

"Believe me, I'm anything _but_ calm" Sophie whispered huskily "I'm just better at hiding it that's all" she leaned closer encouraged by the change in Sian's breathing "And you really have no idea how much I'm _aching_ for you right now"

Sian inhaled sharply, her eyes sliding shut as her senses were filled with the scent of Sophie's body.

"What I wouldn't give for you to be touching me right now…"

"Sophie" Sian forced herself to shift away from the brunette "You seriously need to…to stop doing that"

"Why?" Sophie smirked seductively.

"Remember back when all of this stuff started?" Sian asked "Before we ran away? When we were in the shower and you forced yourself not to look? You said something like 'I'm not going to jump your bones'? "

"Of course I do" Sophie nodded, looking slightly confused at the line of questioning "What does this have to do with…"

"My self-control isn't as strong as yours" Sian said honestly despite the smile on her lips "I might _actually_ jump your bones if you keep talking like that"

"I wouldn't complain" Sophie shrugged.

Sian paused for a minute and merely stared at the other girl, trying to work out if she was serious or not "Really? But what about the ban? You could get sick. And you were just saying…"

"I changed my mind" Sophie shrugged, pulling Sian closer "I don't care about getting sick anymore"

"Are you teasing me?" Sian questioned warily "Because if you are…" she was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto her own in a heated kiss. Though surprise at first she instantly returned the kiss and lifted her hands to Sophie's cheeks. The brunette pulled away after a moment and grinned impishly at her.

"Does it look like I'm teasing?"

"Uh…No" Sian quickly recaptured Sophie's lips with her own and pushed her back onto the bed. She quickly shifted so she was straddling the other girl but didn't tear her lips away, determined not to let the opportunity pass them by. She released a soft hum of approval as Sophie's hands settled on her hips, gentle fingers slipping under the hoodie she wore. Just as the hands began to insistently tug the hoodie up however Sian clutched them gently and pinned them to the bed.

"Sian!" Sophie whined as they pulled away for breath "What…"

"Shh" Sian soothed with a grin as she leaned down so their faces were mere inches apart "It's okay"

Sophie bit on her bottom lip and squirmed uncomfortably under the pressure of Sian's body. Taking note of the movement Sian rolled her hips, elated beyond belief when Sophie released a small gasp, her eyes sliding shut. The blonde leaned down and captured Sophie's lips once more with her own in a passionate kiss, slipping her tongue past soft lips. She received a slight moan in response and the hands underneath her own tightened into fists. Without warning Sophie thrust her hips upward eliciting a surprised moan from Sian as their bodies were pushed closer together. Feeling arousal flood through her Sian released Sophie's hands and moved her own to the other girl's bare shoulders. She lingered momentarily before she traced her way downwards to tentatively cup bra clad breasts. She released a soft gasp as she felt a sudden pressure between her legs and pulled back only to realise that Sophie's hands had strayed from the bed "Sophie…"

"What?" Sophie grinned innocently as she unbuttoned Sian's jeans with one hand, the other lightly caressing the inside of her thigh. Sian fought to control a moan as one of the hands in question slipped inside of her jeans and pressed against her. Seemingly deciding that she needed to speed things up, Sian leaned down inadvertently increasing the pressure and captured Sophie's lips with her own. Her hands slipped down the younger girl's chest and clutched the towel to pull it away.

"SOPHIE, I need your…" both girls heard Sally's voice sound faintly before the door was flung open and the woman in question walked in. They pulled away to see her staring at them, in horror, her eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

"MUM!" Sophie scrambled to readjust the towel with one hand, reluctant to draw attention to where her other was resting "I…We…Um…"

Sally however had already turned and began to walk away "Sophie, downstairs right now!" she bellowed over her shoulder.

Sophie and Sian stared at each other for a few tense moments before Sophie realised where her hand still rested and pulled it away, much to the other girl's disappointment.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE FREAKIN' KIDDING ME!" Sian yelled, her gaze turned to the ceiling. She released a disgruntled groan and flipped onto her back next to Sophie.

"Erm…Sian?" Sophie questioned, an amused smile tugging at her lips "Who are you yelling at? God?"

Sian briefly turned to Sophie with a dark glare "I'm glad you can see the funny side of this Sophie!" as soon as the words left her mouth she turned her gaze back to the ceiling

"Sian?" Sophie frowned in concern as she watched Sian's bottom lip trembling "Are you…Are you going to cry because we can't have sex?"

"I might" Sian huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She shifted uncomfortably, her arousal so prominent it felt physically painful.

"I'm sorry Babe" Sophie said sincerely before she got up and started to tug some clothes on. Sian forced herself to look away, fully aware that the sight would only make her situation more uncomfortable. A matter of minutes later Sophie jumped onto the bed again, wearing a pair of jeans and a loose T-shirt "Are you mad at me?"

"No" Sian sighed reluctantly "I'm just…I'm frustrated"

"Well you know…" Sophie glanced between the door and Sian "I could…Help you out before I go downstairs?"

Sian sucked in a breath at the offer "You…" she licked her suddenly dry feeling lips "You would do that?"

"Yeah" Sophie whispered as she leaned forward with a small smile, her hand shifting to Sian's jean clad thigh. Just as her lips grazed Sian's however a yell was heard.

"SOPHIE!"

"In a minute!" Sophie hollered back "I'M BLOODY BUSY!"

Sian sighed at Sophie's distraction and pushed her hand away "Just go Soph" she stood up and ran a hand through her already messed up hair.

"But what about you?" Sophie questioned in concern.

Sian shrugged "While you go and talk to your Mum, I'll go and talk to your slightly annoying yet incredibly useful sister"

"What?" Sophie raised an eyebrow at the answer.

"Not like that" Sian said quickly, a blush creeping up her cheeks "Just…"

"SOPHIE!"

"I'd better go…" Sophie murmured reluctantly "This is going to be one hell of an uncomfortable conversation"

Sian nodded in response.

"So…Can I still kiss you?" Sophie asked cautiously "Or are you ready to combust?"

"I am" Sian answered honestly as she stepped closer to Sophie "But you can still kiss me" she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Sophie's lips "Now go"

Sophie pouted at the relative chasteness of the kiss but turned and walked out of the room anyway. She tromped down the stairs, ready to face her mother's wrath.

"What the hell was that Sophie?" Sally exclaimed as soon as she caught sight of her daughter.

"We um…" Sophie squirmed uncomfortably under the glare "Nothing?"

"Don't lie to me!"

"Fine" Sophie sighed and sat on the couch "We were having sex…Is that what you want to hear?"

Sally's face turned red whether from anger or embarrassment Sophie didn't know "Not under my roof you're not Sophie Webster!"

"Mum…" Sophie groaned "C'mon"

"No!" Sally snapped angrily "I've accepted to some degree that you're dating Sian but sex…No! Not in my house!"

"You would prefer we did it outside?" Sophie questioned.

"What? No…Sophie!" Sally rebuked, fists clenched tightly at her sides "Just…Just don't do it okay? At all!"

"That's not fair" Sophie complained.

"It's perfectly fair" Sally informed her angrily "I wouldn't let you do it with a boy so I'm not going to let you just because you're…you're…"

"Gay" Sophie finished helpfully "And having sex with a girl" she smirked internally shocked at her new found confidence. She had to physically bite her lip to keep from laughing at the bizarre shade of red Sally had turned at the statement.

"Just…Don't do it!" Sally snapped "I don't want to be walking in on that again!" with that said she turned and walked away, muttering something about 'teenager's these days'.

Sophie chuckled to herself at the statement.

**~~X~~**

"So what's the big emergency Sian?" Rosie sighed as she walked along the street next to the young blonde who had more or less dragged her out of her room "I do have things to do you know"

"Like file your nails?" Sian sniped "Or talk about your new 'fit lad'?"

"God, somebody's cranky today" Rosie observed "Seriously…What's your problem?"

Sian took a deep breath before answering "Your Mum walked in on me and Sophie…Y'know today"

"Right…?" Rosie grinned "And?"

"And I haven't had sex for over a month!" Sian blurted out "I feel like I'm going to bloody explode!"

Rosie stopped short in the middle of the street and merely stared blankly at the blonde. After a second however she broke into a grin, a soft snigger escaping her.

"Rosie don't you dare" Sian warned.

It was too late however as Rosie was already practically howling with laughter, bent over in the street.

"Bloody hell" Sian muttered, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks as the older Webster continued to laugh at the situation "Rosie!"

Rosie merely ignored her and continued to laugh her head off, apparently finding the situation utterly hilarious "Y-You're sexually frustrated. Oh my God, that's just…Epic"

Sian huffed and crossed her arms over her chest; a pout forming unconsciously on her lips "Whatever"

"Okay…" Rosie gasped, her laughter turning to small giggles as she straightened up "So you were saying…?"

"I'm not telling you _now_!" Sian exclaimed in annoyance "You laughed at me"

"Boo hoo" Rosie mocked "Spit it out Blondie"

Sian gritted her teeth together, her irritation reaching boiling point "I need your help"

"You need my help to get into my sisters pants?" Rosie sniggered. She stepped out of the way just in time to avoid a swipe from a seriously irritated blonde "Whoa…Chillax!"

"ROSIE!" Sian yelled, her eyes flashing dangerously "Are you going to help me or what?"

"Fine" Rosie laughed at Sian's annoyance "What do you want me to do?"

Sian softened slightly at Rosie's acceptance "Right. This is what I need…"

**~~X~~**

"Sian?" Sophie sighed into her phone as she walked down the rapidly dimming street "Where are you ? I need to talk to you. I know you were upset about what happened this morning but….I need to know why you've just taken off…Call me!" sighing she hung up the phone, feeling tears building up in her eyes. She hadn't heard back from Sian since this morning when she'd left the house with Rosie, who had also appeared to have gone AWOL. Just as she was about to tuck the phone back into her pocket, it vibrated in her hand. She lifted it quickly to see she had a text message.

**Meet me in your bedroom, Sian xxx**

Though slightly bemused at the statement Sophie turned and instantly began to sprint towards the house. She failed to notice Kevin's car had disappeared and instead rushed through the front door, slamming it shut behind her. She forced herself to slow down at the bottom of the stairs despite how desperate she was to see her girlfriend and walked up them at a brisk yet controlled pace.

"Sian?" Sophie questioned as she stepped into her dimly lit bedroom. A grin formed on her face when she noticed the soft glow from the candles which were littered randomly about the room. A moment later the door shut behind her causing her to spin around, her gaze landing on Sian "Sian!"

"Hey" Sian spoke huskily as she stepped forward and looped her arms around Sophie's waist, greeting her with a soft kiss "Sorry I took off…I was kind of busy"

"Apparently" Sophie marvelled, her gaze still focused on the flickering candles "What's going on?"

"Well do you remember when I said I was going to talk to Rosie?" Sian smiled softly at her girlfriend's amazed expression.

"Uh-huh"

"I was kind of requesting her help" Sian informed her sheepishly "So we could have some 'alone time'" when Sophie's questioning eyes focused back on hers she continued "She got your parents out of the house…Don't ask me how. And she's gone out for the night…After she finished rolling around on the floor laughing at me obviously"

Sophie chuckled softly "She may be slightly annoying but she sure knows how to get things done"

"Yeah…" Sian bit her lip nervously and twirled a strand of Sophie's dark hair around her finger "Um…Soph?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to know…Are you sure about this?" Sian questioned softly "About doing this with me? Because y'know…losing your virginity is a huge thing and…" she was cut of midsentence by soft lips pressing against her own.

"I'm sure" Sophie confirmed with a small yet nervous smile "I want to do this…With you. Only _ever_ with you"

"Okay" Sian released the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding and smiled brightly "Oh! I got something for you!"

"You did?" Sophie asked curiously as Sian pulled away from her embrace. She laughed as Sian practically skipped over to the bed and picked something up.

"Yes" Sian beamed as she returned to Sophie's side "I got you…these" she pulled one hand out from behind her back to reveal a dozen red roses "and…These" she pulled her other hand out from behind her back to reveal a box of Sophie's favourite chocolates.

"You know it's not my birthday until November, right?" Sophie smiled as she took the roses and inhaled their sweet scent.

"These are just to say I love you" Sian shrugged bashfully "And the Roses have symbolic meaning…" she paused but elaborated when met with Sophie's confused look "I'll tell you later"

"Thank you" Sophie whispered sincerely, her gaze flitting back to Sian's bright blue eyes "I love them"

"As much as you love me?" Sian grinned.

"Not possible" Sophie said seriously, despite the smile she still sported. She was about to lean forward to kiss Sian when a hand was placed on her chest, stopping her progress.

"Wait" Sian ordered "I have to take precautions"

"You're not a lad" Sophie pointed out in amusement "You really don't need to do that"

"Ha-ha" Sian said dryly as she walked over to a dresser that happened to be near the door and pushed on it experimentally.

"What are you doing?" Sophie questioned as she watched Sian struggling to move the dresser. It moved about an inch but apparently Sian couldn't budge it anymore.

"So nobody walks in" Sian answered, while still struggling to move the heavy object "Your door doesn't have a lock so…Damn this is heavy!"

"Come here you lightweight" Sophie said teasingly as she set the roses down and moved to help her girlfriend move the offending object. After a couple of minutes they had managed to move it in front of the door but they were both breathing heavily.

"That's a fire hazard" Sophie noticed breathlessly.

"I know" Sian nodded "But the only fire tonight will be created _inside_ the bedroom"

"Cheesy" Sophie chuckled.

"I know" Sian grinned and moved to wrap her arms around Sophie's wait again "Look Sophie…I'm not pressuring you or…?"

Sophie moved quickly forward and cut Sian off with a passionate kiss. She pulled back after a moment by a fraction of an inch "I want this…I want _you_. Right now"

"Good" Sian beamed before she captured Sophie's lips with her own in a heated kiss; her hands skimming from Sophie's shoulders down to her sides before they slipped under her T-shirt and began to move back up, taking the offending item of clothing with them. Their lips were forced apart for a brief second as Sian pulled Sophie's shirt over her head and threw it randomly behind them. Desperately missing the sensation of Sian's lips on her own Sophie recaptured them after a split second. Sian grasped Sophie's hips lightly and began to move her backwards towards the bed. When they finally reached it Sophie's knees hit the edge and she dropped back onto it pulling Sian with her.

"Is…Is this okay?" Sian pulled back to whisper the question as her hand trailed towards Sophie's bra strap. Sophie nodded in response and Sian's finger's made quick work of the latch on the bra. She dragged the straps slowly down Sophie's arms following with soft kisses and a moment later, it was completely removed. Feeling strangely exposed Sophie instinctively lifted her arms to cover her chest. Sian frowned when she noticed the movement despite the fact that she'd been expecting it on some level "Soph…"

Sophie blushed under Sian's intense stare "Um…"

"Please" Sian whispered pleadingly "Let me see you Soph" she leaned down her lips grazing Sophie's chest lightly before looking back into darkened eyes "You're beautiful…I promise"

Sophie paused for a moment before lowering her arms. Sian positively beamed at the movement, her gaze sweeping wantonly over Sophie's perfectly formed breasts before shifting back to her eyes "You're breath taking"

Sophie blushed brightly and glanced away, clearly not yet comfortable with being naked. Upon noticing this Sian sat up slightly and pulled her top off, chucking it across the room. She reached behind her to unclasp the latch on her bra and it followed her shirt across the room. When she looked back down she noticed Sophie's gaze had turned back to her, her eyes darkening lustfully.

"Shouldn't that be my job?" Sophie whispered huskily before she tugged on Sian's shirt, pulling her back down into a heated kiss. Both girls moaned softly as their bare breasts came into contact. Sian gasped in surprise as Sophie pushed up and flipped them over so that she was on top "Soph, what…"

"Shhh" Sophie soothed placing small kisses down Sian's neck towards her chest. Her hands continued down until they rested on the buttons of Sian's jeans "I'm giving you what you need"

Sian sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth as the brunette unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them slowly down her legs with her underwear. A moment later Sophie was once again looming over her, her hand tracing Sian's thigh teasingly.

Sian inhaled sharply at the sensation "Oh God…Don't tease me Soph"

Sophie nodded shortly before she obediently slipped her fingers into Sian's wet warmth, eliciting a small gasp of pleasure. Sian inhaled sharply at the first touch of Sophie's fingers. Her hips thrust forward, Sophie's fingers meeting her every step of the way. The orgasm though small took them both by surprise. Sian bit down hard on her bottom lip in an effort to keep from screaming out as her body shuddered through the waves of the orgasm.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were about to explode" Sophie noted in amazement at how little time it took to bring her girlfriend to climax.

"Told you" Sian rasped out, her voice husky with need. She flipped them back over so she was on top of Sophie, her finger's gently tracing the waistband of the younger girl's jeans. As if detecting the question that was about to be asked Sophie nodded, her breath coming in short pants due to the arousal coursing through her.

Sian smiled at the response and placed a delicate kiss on Sophie's lips as she unzipped her jeans carefully. Sophie gasped into her girlfriend's mouth at the pressure applied from Sian's hand to her core and arched up into the touch. Detecting the movement Sian moved down, tracing lazy kisses over Sophie's neck. A soft moan escaped the brunette as Sian's lips pressed against a particularly sensitive spot. A moment later a soft cry of pleasure escaped her as Sian nipped gently at the skin under her lips before soothing the affected area with her tongue"Sian…"

Sian grinned to herself at Sophie's desire laden tone and continued to trace small kisses down the other girl's body. She hesitated for a moment, sucking a nipple into her mouth causing Sophie to whimper softly before she continued her rapid descent south. She placed several wet kisses around Sophie's navel, dipping her tongue in it a few times. She chuckled knowingly when Sophie released a sound between a moan and a giggle. A moment later her hands clutched the waistband of Sophie's jeans and she looked up as if seeking permission. Her heart began to beat faster when she noticed Sophie peering lustfully down at her. She waited for a nod before allowing herself to slide Sophie's jeans down and off, along with her last remaining item of clothing. Sian inhaled deeply recognising a scent beneath the smell of Sophie's clean skin…Something heady and addictive which she knew she would have to taste at some point tonight. Not allowing herself to linger any longer she glided smoothly back up Sophie's body to loom over her. She smiled down at the other girl, her hair falling around them to create a curtain blocking them from seeing anything but each other "Are you scared?"

"Nervous" Sophie corrected breathily "Excited" she grabbed Sian's hand and placed it lightly over her heart which was beating fifty to the dozen "Do you feel that?"

Sian nodded and chuckled when her nose collided gently with Sophie "Mine's doing the same"

Sophie bit her lip, looking apprehensive.

"it's okay" Sian murmured "I'll be gentle" she placed a soft kiss on Sophie's nose, followed by both of her cheeks, her forehead and finally her lips "I promise"

Sophie smiled at the sincere promise whispered against her lips "I know" a mere moment later she gasped as a soft thigh was dragged up the bed to rest lightly between her legs "Sian!" she clutched tightly to Sian's upper arms, her head thudding back onto the pillows. Sian bit her lip and shifted so that she could freely move her hand down Sophie's stomach. As she did so she shifted her thigh experimentally upwards towards Sophie's wetness only to be rewarded with a loud moan from the brunette beneath her. Sian released a hiss of pleasure at the sound, as well as the fact that Sophie's thigh was now pushed distractedly between her legs. She traced her hand lightly over Sophie's centre, just tracing, getting used to the new terrain. Sophie bucked upwards suddenly causing Sian's hand to slip between soaked folds. They both released a gasp at the sensation and with the first feel of the engorged flesh beneath her finger's Sian felt her own arousal come flooding back tenfold. She bit back a groan having to force herself not to go too fast. She stroked her fingers up and down for a moment before feeling the right spot under her fingertips. Sophie cried out loudly at the touch and pulled Sian quickly down into a deep albeit slightly sloppy kiss. The blonde shifted, finding it difficult to keep her finger's trained on Sophie's clit "God Soph, you're so wet…"

Sophie arched into her at the words, her nails digging into Sian's back "Faster Sian"

Sian obediently sped up her movements, putting her hips behind the thrusts for added leverage. Sophie whimpered at the sensations and began to move faster herself, her breaths coming in short gasps "Fuck…"

Sian was so shocked at the curse that passed Sophie's lips she almost stopped all movement. Feeling Sophie's nails digging into her back however encouraged her to keep going, adding more strength to her movements.

"Inside" Sophie pleaded breathlessly, her gaze fixed on Sian's now dark blue eyes "Please Sian"

Sian nodded and fumbled for a moment before she was able to slip her fingers into the girl beneath her. Sophie tensed for a moment at the slight discomfort she felt.

"Am I hurting you?" Sian panted into Sophie's ear. When she was answered with a vehement shake of the head she continued, trying to keep her movements as controlled and gentle as possible. When she felt Sophie relax against her, she added a second finger and sped her movements up by a fraction. She pulled back to gaze into Sophie's face in a search for any sign of pain or discomfort. When she found only pleasure plastered to the younger girl's expression she sped up again causing Sophie to gasp out in pleasure "Fuck Sian…Harder!"

Sian grinned to herself at the new side of her girlfriend even as she felt heat flood through her body at the request and the language used. As if of their own accord, her hips began to grind into Sophie's at a quick pace, her own arousal making itself known "Soph…" she forced herself to stop all movement and focused solely on bringing Sophie to climax. As if led by her own need she found herself sliding down Sophie's body dropping open mouthed kisses here and there as she went. The previous heady scent filled her senses and before Sophie could even draw breath Sian swept her tongue across the brunette's swollen folds. She moaned at the taste as Sophie arched desperately into the caress, her breathing coming harsher and faster. Sian felt the body under her own tense and running on pure instinct she forced her fingers to go faster, while capturing Sophie's over- sensativised nub between her lips. With a loud cry Sophie arched upwards again into the caresses, overpowered by the pleasure coursing through her. As Sophie slumped back onto the bed, obviously spent Sian crawled up her body and collapsed next to her "Wow"

It took a few minutes of silence filled only with heavy breathing but Sophie was finally able to respond, her throat hoarse "Definitely wow" she turned to Sian with a daze smile "Are you sure you've never done that before?"

"I'm sure" Sian chuckled before she pressed a soft kiss to Sophie's lips. She pulled back with a content smile and swiped dark hair from Sophie's sweat dampened forehead "I love you"

"I love you too" Sophie whispered tugging Sian closer. They lay in content silence for a moment before the blonde spoke up again.

"Do you want to know what the roses symbolise?"

"Yeah" Sophie whispered curiously "Go on than"

Sian leaned to her right and grabbed the Roses from the ground before moving back into Sophie's embrace "They symbolise how long I'm going to love you…"

"What do you mean?" Sophie murmured in confusion.

"I'm gonna love you until the last one dies" Sian informed her softly.

"You do know that one of these is fake don't you?" Sophie questioned brushing her fingers over the rose in question.

"Exactly" Sian beamed at the observation "Because I'm going to love you forever"

Sophie stared at her for a moment endeared beyond belief at the sentiment. Lost for words she moved forward and captured Sian's lips in the most passionate kiss she had ever given "Sian?"

"What?" Sian asked breathlessly slightly disappointed that Sophie had pulled away.

"I have a feeling those chocolates are going to come in useful tonight"

Sian didn't have a chance to reply to the suggestive statement as her lips were once again seized in a heated kiss and she pulled the brunette on top of her.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys so here it is…The final chapter of my first Sophie/Sian fanfic. Once again thank you all SO much for all of your awesome reviews. They were greatly appreciated all the way through the fic and really inspired me to continue writing this so yeah…Thank you! I really hope you all like this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the fan fic in general because it was really fun to write! The only warning for this chapter is: Utter cheesiness. It's so cheesy in fact that I was considering rewriting it but since I was struggling with how to end this fic anyway I've decided not to (Right now at least). Oh and you might notice I've kind of left it open (Sort of) for a sequel…Just in case I ever feel like writing one. Even if it's just a one shot sequel… Again, I really hope you all enjoy the chapter. All spelling/Grammatical errors are my own :D**

Chapter 19

Sophie stirred slightly as she was awoken by a faint pressure on her shoulder. She smiled softly as she felt the familiar body pressed against her back. The fact that small kisses were being dotted up and down between her shoulder blade and neck informed her that Sian was very much awake.

"Hey." Sian whispered, a grin forming on her lips as she noticed the smile.

"Hey." Sophie replied, her voice husky from sleep.

Sian stopped with her feather light kisses and rested her chin on Sophie's upper arm to peer down at her "You okay?"

"I'm good," Sophie beamed and opened her eyes to look up at her girlfriend "I'm great actually."

Sian sighed contentedly and snuggled back down in the bed, tightening her embrace around the girl in her arms ever so slightly "Hmmn…Naked Sophie is the best thing I've woken up next to in a long time."

"Well I should hope so," Sophie chuckled at the statement as she turned over to face her girlfriend "Or at least I hope you haven't been waking up next to 'Naked anybody else'."

"Never." Sian whispered sincerely before she leaned close and kissed Sophie softly, allowing her lips to linger for a moment.

Sophie sighed contentedly as they pulled back and she lay her head on the pillow next to Sian's "Last night…" she paused for a moment as the events of the previous night came rushing back at her "Last night was…"

"Amazing," Sian finished for her, a grin tugging at her lips "Last night was amazing."

"Yeah" Sophie lifted a hand to Sian's cheek and gently brushed a strand of soft blonde hair away from her face "It was amazing…_You_ were amazing" she shifted closer, so close in fact that her nose gently collided with the other girl's causing them to release a soft giggle. There was a brief moment of silence as they merely lay in each other's embraces basking in the moment. Sophie felt rather than saw the flush that spread across Sian's cheeks "Are you blushing?"

"No!" Sian exclaimed almost instantly.

Sophie pulled back for a brief second before resuming their former position, a chuckle escaping her "Yeah you are."

Sian released a slow breath, her gaze focused on where her hand was running gently up and down Sophie's arm "I was just thinking…About last night."

"Oh," Sophie grinned teasingly "Well in that case It's understandable that you're blushing…You have mad skills in the bedroom Powers."

Sian giggled at the statement even though she felt her blush return tenfold "You're pretty incredible yourself."

"Seriously though…" Sophie pulled back and gazed at her girlfriend curiously "Are you _sure_ you've never done that before?"

Sian rolled her eyes at the question "You _know_ I hadn't done that before."

"Well than where the _heck_ did you learn to do what you did last night?" Sophie grinned "Because…wow. I mean…WOW. You were _amazing."_

Sian ducked her head embarrassedly "I guess I just did what came naturally, you know?" she heard a soft laugh and looked up to see Sophie beaming adoringly down at her "What?"

"Nothing," Sophie shook her head though the smile remained on her lips "You're just…Adorable when you're embarrassed. That's all."

"Yeah?" Sian smiled softly at the statement and shuffled even closer to her girlfriend.

"Yeah." Sophie breathed out distractedly before she ducked her head and caught Sian's lips with her own. Caught by surprise, Sian stayed totally still for a brief moment before she returned the kiss and pressed even closer to the brunette, threading a hand into her hair. They pulled back after a moment and stared at each other breathlessly.

"Oh, and Soph?"

"Hmm?" Sophie hummed in acknowledgement but didn't shift her gaze from where it had landed on Sian's lips.

"I just thought you should know…" Sian leaned closer, her voice dropping "The swearing thing…Is hot."

"What?" Sophie jerked back slightly, her eyes wide "What swearing thing?"

"Your language got pretty colourful last night when I was…Y'know" Sian grinned mischievously and bit her bottom lip. Predictably Sophie's gaze dropped from her eyes again to focus on the action. "Definitely the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

Sophie blushed at the statement and looked away bashfully "I didn't _mean_ to swear. I mean it just kind of happened…"

"Hey" Sian shifted slightly and moved her hand to Sophie's cheek encouraging eye contact "Did you not hear a word of what I just said?" she smiled fondly when Sophie shrugged "Don't worry about the swearing. I was far from complaining."

Sophie couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips as she gazed into Sian's light blue eyes. She quickly closed the gap between them and kissed the other girl softly, allowing her lips to linger for a long moment before she pulled away and lay her head back on the pillow with a content sigh.

Sian mimicked her position and they merely stared at each other for a few long minutes.

"God, you're beautiful" Sophie whispered suddenly as she reached out to move a stray strand of soft blonde hair from Sian's cheek "How did I get so lucky?"

"How did _you_ get so lucky?" Sian echoed in disbelief "I think the question is how did _I_ get so lucky." she shifted slightly closer to the younger girl and smiled adoringly, her eyes glistening ever so slightly "I love you so much Soph."

Sophie smiled to herself when she noticed Sian's suddenly emotional state "I love you too Sian."

Sian beamed at the brunette before she leaned forward and captured her lips in a gentle but heated kiss, trying to convey everything she was feeling without words. Apparently understanding the significance of the kiss Sophie pressed closer to her and deepened the kiss, her tongue trailing lightly along Sian's bottom lip in a beseeching search for access which was immediately granted.

"Hey," Sian whispered breathlessly as they pulled away by a fraction of an inch when air became an issue "Do you remember how a while ago I said that when we did this it would be like…Floodgates opening?"

"Uh-huh…" Sophie nodded distractedly, far too focused on Sian's close proximity to respond with anything more than two syllables.

"I think it's safe to say the flood gates have been obliterated." Sian smiled before she leaned forward and kissed Sophie passionately. She giggled into the kiss as Sophie grasped her hips and tugged her on top of her.

**~X~**

Rosie narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as she watched Sian beaming at nothing in particular, her gaze unfocused and her stance totally relaxed as she leaned back against the counter. Rosie chuckled at the comical sight but the blonde showed no reaction, evidently too lost in her own thoughts "Somebody got laid last night."

Sian jumped slightly at the statement, having been anything but focused on what was happening around her "What?"

Rosie rolled her eyes "I said '_somebody got laid last night'_"

Sian blushed and looked away "It's that obvious?"

Rosie laughed at the question "An elephant in the kitchen would be less obvious Sian" she paused for a moment, her expression turning serious "But seriously…I'm happy for you."

Sian's gaze shot back up at the sincerity she heard in Rosie's tone "What?"

Rosie once again rolled her eyes at Sian's look of shock "I'm happy for you. Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Um…No" Sian shifted uncomfortably, feeling slightly guilty about offending her girlfriend's sister "Thanks I guess."

Rosie looked away for a brief moment before she turned her gaze back to Sian who was watching her with curiosity "I want to…Thank you for y'know…Taking care of Sophie. When you were away and even before that."

"I didn't take care of her" Sian denied sadly "All I did was get her hurt…_I_ hurt her."

"Shut up" Rosie ordered firmly "You make her happy Sian. And I'm grateful for that, okay? Despite everything I may say I love my sister. I want her to be happy. And you know if you ever hurt her…"

Sian stared at her speechlessly for a moment, shocked at the emotion lingering behind the older girls' words "Okay…" she watched intently as Rosie took a deep breath "Hey you know your support means a lot to us, right? I mean you're the only person who would stand up for us against your parents."

"It was nothing." Rosie shrugged.

"It wasn't nothing," Sian corrected softly "It was everything. It meant everything to us."

Rosie coughed uncomfortably "Yeah well…It's fine."

Sian shook her head in amusement at Rosie's adamant refusal to accept exactly how much her support was valued.

"Oh and Sian?" Rosie questioned finally looking up "If you tell Sophie about what I said before….Well it doesn't matter. She probably wouldn't believe you."

"I have a feeling she would." Sian muttered to herself.

"What?" Rosie questioned, having not heard the mumbled statement.

Fortunately for Sian she was saved from answering as Sophie walked into the kitchen. At the sight of the brunette, a grin lit up her face and she stood up straighter.

Rosie laughed at the action and shook her head.

"What's so funny?" Sophie questioned suspiciously, though her own expression had brightened up at the sight of Sian standing in the kitchen. She didn't wait for an answer to her question and instead wandered across the room to place a light kiss on Sian's lips "I missed you."

Sian looped her arms around Sophie's neck and grinned at her "In the shower?"

"Mmmhm," Sophie hummed in response and pressed herself closer to the blonde "I still don't know why you refused to come with me."

"Floodgates." Sian chuckled before she leaned forward and caught Sophie's lips with her own.

"I'm still here you know." Rosie's voice sounded.

Sophie pulled back from Sian but didn't tear her gaze away "The door's over that way."

"I was here first," Rosie rolled her eyes "I don't know why you bothered coming out of your bedroom at all unless of course you wanted to go at it on the kitchen table."

Sophie's eyes widened slightly at the statement, a bright blush covering her cheeks "ROSIE!"

Sian giggled and leaned forward to whisper into Sophie's ear "You're thinking about it aren't you?"

Sophie released a soft whimper and pulled away quickly, taking a couple of steps away from her girlfriend. She took a deep breath before she met Sian's sparkling blue eyes.

"Floodgates." she affirmed.

Sian laughed and reached out to grasp Sophie's hand, pulling her securely back to her side. She pressed a kiss to the younger girl's head, earning herself a dazzling smile in response.

"Okay…" Rosie said after a moment of watching them gaze at each other "This…The sweetness? Is kind of sickening." Despite her statement she couldn't stop the fond smile that tugged at her lips.

Sophie turned and mock glared at her before her expression softened considerably "Hey…Thanks for last night. You didn't need to do that"

Rosie shrugged "It's fine" she threw a smirk in Sian's direction "Your girlfriend is hilarious when she's frustrated"

Sophie grinned adoringly as Sian began to blush profusely at the statement.

"But if I had to listen to her rant about how she hadn't had sex for over a month and how she 'Needed you right that second' I think my ears would have started to bleed" Rosie joked "Or I would have had to pull a van gogh and cut them off myself"

"He only cut part of one ear off" Sophie corrected automatically.

"Whatever" Rosie rolled her eyes "My point is that frustrated Sian is annoying and whiny."

"Hey!" Sian exclaimed in mock offence "Take that back!"

"Never." Rosie grinned.

"So you two have formed like…An alliance?" Sophie questioned thoughtfully as she glanced between them.

"Um…" Sian hesitated unsurely for a moment "I guess so…Does that bother you?"

"No," Sophie grinned "I'm happy you get along."

"That may be pushing it slightly." Sian informed her jokingly.

Sophie shook her head in amusement and pulled away from the embrace. She walked over to the fridge and opened it before grabbing the bottle of milk "…Rosie!"

"What?" Rosie questioned innocently.

Sophie shook the empty carton of milk "You put the empty carton back into the fridge…Again!"

"How do you know it was me?" Rosie rolled her eyes at the assumption.

"Because you're the only person in the house who does it" Sophie answered "And nobody else is HOME!"

"Oh…" Rosie muttered before shrugging carelessly "Suppose you'll have to go and buy some more, won't you?"

Sophie huffed in annoyance and began to walk out of the room.

"I'll go with you!" Sian offered quickly as she followed Sophie towards the front door.

"Wait!" Sophie put her hand out to stop Sian's progress as her gaze fell on the door in front of them.

"What?" Sian frowned in confusion at the unexpected movement "What is it?"

"You do realise this is the first time we've been out together as a couple don't you?" Sophie questioned warily. She waited for a moment as Sian nodded silently "Are you okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sian asked, slightly puzzled at the apprehension on Sophie's expression "I'm the one who outed us in the first place remember?"

"Yeah…I remember" Sophie smiled at the memory "So…You're ready for this?"

Sian nodded confidently "Are you?"

"Absolutely" Sophie responded, her voice slightly breathy "We can do this…" she held up her hand palm side up "Together"

Sian smiled softly as she placed her hand atop Sophie's and gently entwined their fingers "Together. We can get through anything they have to throw at us"

Sophie bit her lip to supress a smile "You know I love you, right?"

"'Course I do! I love you too" Sian exclaimed, her features awash with happiness "I mean…I don't let just _anyone_ wear my converse you know"

Sophie glanced down to see the shoes in question on her feet "Oh…Sorry. I just pulled them o…" she was cut off suddenly as Sian tugged her close and kissed her softly.

"Come on" Sian grinned when they pulled away from the soft caress "Let's go" she squeezed Sophie's hand lightly and opened the front door. They paused for a moment, sharing a quick look of understanding before stepping out together, hand in hand.

**~X~**

_2 years, 5 months later_

Sophie frowned in concern as she watched her girlfriend's leg bouncing up and down, a sure sign that she was nervous about something.

"Sian, are you sure you're okay?" she questioned for the fifth time.

"Me?" Sian responded in a slightly higher than usual voice "Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're acting weird." Sophie observed as she turned on the couch to face the wide eyed blonde "You've been acting weird for _days._" she paused for a moment but when Sian remained silent she continued, a troubled expression appearing on her face "Sian if something's wrong…"

"Nothing's wrong!" Sian said quickly only to be met with a disbelieving stare "Honestly Soph…It's not a bad thing. I swear."

"But it _is_ a thing?" Sophie questioned in confusion "A thing you don't want to tell me about?"

"No, it's just…" Sian trailed off and took a deep breath "I wanted to ask you something and…It's making me nervous."

Sophie looked perplexed at Sian's statement "Why would asking me something make you nervous?"

"It's a pretty important question" Sian answered before she jumped up from the couch and moved out of the room. Sophie watched her go in worried confusion but visibly relaxed when she returned a moment later with her jacket in her hand.

"So…" Sian murmured as she sat on the couch next to the brunette "Do you remember a couple of weeks ago when I was telling you one of my lectures was cancelled and I decided to wait around for you for a few hours instead of coming straight back here?"

"Uh-huh" Sophie nodded and reached out to place her hand comfortingly on Sian's knee, apparently sensing her anxiety "What about it?"

Sian swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling dry "Well I was just wandering around the shops and…I came across something." her gaze flitted nervously between her jacket and Sophie's eyes "I've been thinking about this for a while so it's not just some rash decision…"

"Okay…?" Sophie nodded for her to go on, looking slightly confused.

Sian bit her lip unsure as to how to continue "So I was in this shop which sells all kinds of jewellery and I-I came across these rings." she slipped a shaky hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. She hesitated for a split second before opening it to reveal two, two-toned white and yellow gold rings, they were simple yet beautifully intricate bands with delicate engravings circling the entire circumference of the ring.

Sophie felt her breath leave her at the sight and leaned forward to examine the writing. She recognised it as a foreign language though she wasn't sure which "What do they say?" she looked up to gaze into Sian's nervous blue eyes.

Sian found herself lost in Sophie's gaze but managed to respond shakily "They say…'I am my beloveds. My beloved is mine. It's Hebrew…" when the brunette merely continued to stare at her she spoke up nervously "Was this a really dorky thing to do? Are you hating the idea?"

"No" Sophie shook her head a small smile on her lips "the rings are beautiful Sian. Really."

Sian smiled at the answer but remained just as nervous "You know…I bought these rings as a symbol of a promise since…" she paused for a moment, her voice cracking with emotion "Since for obvious reasons I can't ask you t-to marry me right now so I bought them to symbolise the promise that I _will_ ask you one day because…I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Sian…" Sophie whispered tearfully.

If Sian had been nervous before, the feeling was amplified tenfold at the sight of Sophie's tears "I'm sorry…Is it too soon? I'm…"

"I feel the same way." Sophie interrupted "This…Us. Is all I ever wanted."

Sian smiled at the statement and reached out to grasp Sophie's hand in one of her own while she held the ring in the other "I love you Sophie Webster. I know I've done some pretty stupid things in the past and I'm not going to lie to you…I probably will in the future too but…This ring is a promise that I'm never going to willingly leave you again. You'll never have to watch me walk away again. I'm going to be by your side no matter what happens…I'm going to _love you_ forever." she slipped the ring onto Sophie's finger and placed a delicate kiss on it.

Sophie sniffed back tears, touched beyond belief at her girlfriend's small speech "I…Sian…I don't…" she trailed off, rendered speechless by the gesture "I love you so much. You have no idea…" she took a deep breath and carefully lifted the remaining ring from the box in Sian's hand. She stared at it thoughtfully for a moment before looking up into Sian's glistening blue eyes, their stunning brightness only intensified by the sudden appearance of tears "I think I've loved you from the moment I met you…though I didn't realise it at the time and now…Now it feels like I've loved you all my life. I can't even remember a time when I didn't love you. You _are_ the best thing that's ever happened to me and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. You have me…Mind, body and soul and I'm not going anywhere. I suppose what I'm trying to say is…I love you too Sian Powers…" she slipped the ring onto Sian's finger and lifting her hand to her lips dropped a small kiss on it "And when you ask me…The answer will be yes."

"Really?" Sian beamed even as formerly held back tears trailed freely down her cheeks "You really mean it?"

"Of course I do!" Sophie confirmed emotionally. Unable to hold herself back any longer she surged forward and kissed Sian tenderly. The soft caress quickly turned to more however and as the kiss deepened she lifted her hands to thread into silky blonde hair.

"I love you much Soph" Sian whispered as she pulled away for a quick breath.

"I love you too" Sophie barely had the words out before Sian's lips once again covered her own. A split second later she felt hands under her shirt and forced herself to pull away "Bedroom?"

"Bedroom" Sian confirmed before she pulled Sophie up from the couch and kissed her passionately. Sophie moaned low in her throat as Sian's tongue swept across her bottom lip, seeking access. It was granted quickly as they stumbled through the house, finally succeeding in reaching the bedroom.

THE END


End file.
